


A Return To Love Au

by Wolfietheartisticsoul99



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Accusations of rape, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Emotional, F/M, Laughter, M/M, ProtectiveArmie, Recreational Drug Use, Reunions, Romance, Smut, Tears, Teasing, accusations of canibalism, makingout, othertagsmaybeaddedlater, protectiveTimmy, slowburn, spoilers for Find Me, spoilers for call me by your name, spoilers for callmebyyourname
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 80,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfietheartisticsoul99/pseuds/Wolfietheartisticsoul99
Summary: After the chaos of 2020 Armie seeks to find peace within his life and it would seem that he chooses the new year to start again. 2020 was the year of opening eyes but as he looks to 2021 he finds himself with serious accusations stacked against him to welcome in the new year. With the drama now surfacing, Armie feels like the odds are stacked against him. Losing fans, his reputation on the line, and those who used to love him now turned against him. With what hope he has within himself, he decides to leave the caymans and go back to the one place that he truly calls home and by doing so he finds himself coming face to face with an old friend he hasn’t seen in a while, a family who he once knew, and an old love that he hasn’t felt in a long time.But before he can help himself he must first reunite the two souls that started it all by making a return to love.
Relationships: Armie Hammer/Rachel Hammer, Oliver/Elio Perlman, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 100
Kudos: 55





	1. Prologue: Tregua?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! first of a dedication is very much needed to the sweet person who helped me come up with the title of this fanfic. Her name is Jennerationvexed on Tumblr she has literally been a grounding force for me through the Armie stuff so thank you so much for this! it is a beautiful title. 
> 
> I dedicate this story to all of the the charmies who are sticking with Armie through this. I hope that with this story charmies I can bring you laughter, tears, love and peace of mind with the two things that brings us all together. EGBA<3 and I love you all even though I don't know you all thank you for being such a huge inspiration to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then we make a promise to always see each other when we can, talk when we can and keep our friendship strong. No matter what happens to us after this, tregua?” I laugh out loud seeing very much of Elio in Timmy in that moment when he hops off of me and stands back up on his feet holding out his hand towards me. “Tregua.” I repeat putting my hand in his and as he pulls me up, I get to my feet, standing up to my full height then we race alongside each other back to the villa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Jen for helping me with the title of this AU thank you so much! You are a sweetheart ❤️
> 
> Dedicated to all the Charmies who are still in this despite the chaos and all the scariness going on with Armie right now. I give you you my interpretation of what is going on right now with all the respect to Armie in the world and those who are his family and friends. Some names have been changed *cough* Liz *cough* and some of the events I may include I may not because again this is his life and this is really going on and don't want to add to this drama in a negative light. I hope that with this story charmies I can bring you laughter, tears, love and peace of mind with the two things that brings us all together. EGBA and I love you all even though I don't know you personally thank you for being such a huge inspiration to me. ❤️ Edit is mine.
> 
> Also there will be no fighting in the comments of this story period I will not tolerate haters you will be blocked! this is not the place to fight about the Armie situation. You wanna fight go to fucking facebook.

*Crema, Italy 2017, Call Me By Your Name: Last day of shooting, midafternoon Phone call scene*

Armie 

I don’t know how in the hell I got through this scene or if I would ever be the same after it. Just knowing that Timmy was only just a few rooms away from me and having to say goodbye felt way too real. I know that we were just acting out the scene and that these two lovers would be saying goodbye to each other, knowing that it was all going to end. I just… it hurt my heart and felt way too surreal to me, I wasn’t just saying goodbye to a character but having to say goodbye to a family that I have had for that span of time making this movie. I was going to miss all of them. 

So when it came time to do the scene I was having to take a deep breath and just go where my heart wanted to take it and follow Timmy’s lead. 

“I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, very much.” 

‘You can do this, you can do this. Don’t lose it just yet.’ 

I was able to get through the bit with Elio’s parents but the second their voices were gone and I could hear Timmy again saying his line, I nearly lost it completely. I heard the subtle break in his voice, the wet broken sound as he spoke the words, so in complete control of himself I could help but feel proud on the inside.  
“Elio Elio Elio Elio Elio Elio Elio…..” I hear him breath and I close my eyes, taking in the very sound of his whisper in my ear. 

“Oliver, I remember everything.” 

As soon as Luca said cut, I was gone out of the villa, my feet carrying me all the way to Elio’s hiding place and I sink down into the grass and I fucking ball like a child unable to hold it in any longer. All of my composure was gone in that moment, all of it came out in a rush of wallowed tears, heaving gasps as I forced the emotion out of my body, shaking a little and just letting myself feel the sadness. Never in my life have I ever done a movie like this so intimate, so warm and sweet and yet, so gut wrenchingly painful at the same time. Poor Oliver, Poor Elio. A part of me was angry with Oliver as to why he couldn’t stay with Elio, pick his own path and be happy instead of doing what his family wanted him to do. Or the way that his father felt about homosexuality it was unreal. Yet, I understood it, why? I come from a conservative family who are religious so I of all people could relate to this guy on so many levels of my own life. I felt like I was playing myself to an extent. 

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand as I sit there looking out at the water, when I feel a presence right beside me. I hear a sniffle and I knew it was Timmy. He sits down beside me on the grass, every part of our bodies touching each other from foot to shoulder. 

He rests his head on my left shoulder and naturally I lean my head over and press my cheek into his curls, and wrap my left arm around his shoulder, pulling him into my side protectively. We sit there and we cry together for hours it seems, all I do is squeeze him tighter, and whisper to him “It’s okay.” similar to the way I did with him during the peach scene, another one of those brilliant scenes that though brought on by sexual desire is also twisted and flipped into the most tender scene for both Elio and Oliver. 

“So this…. This is it huh? It’s over, is it really over?” The unmistakable pain of uncertainty in his voice cuts me like a knife, it hurts my heart.  
“For them… yes. I would assume so T. Unless Aciman decides to write a sequel to call me by your name. But that is up to him to decide all we can do is sit back and wait, do the press tour, interviews, award shows, all that jazz. But yeah, it’s pretty much the end of the line.” 

“No. that’s not- I didn’t mean Elio and Oliver, I meant about us Armie what is going to happen to us? Are we still going to be friends or is this one of those we made a movie together, now we just go about our lives and pretend that the other doesn’t exist anymore like some of the other actors do.” 

I was taken aback by Timmy’s words as he looked at me with a perturbing expression, his cheeks and nose pink from the tears that have already flowed out of his passionate eyes. 

“Why would you think that just because this is over T that we aren’t going to be friends anymore? Are you fucking kidding me man! This changes nothing between us. I promise you that, you are stuck with me Timmy unless you say otherwise and don’t want us to be friends anymore? Then that’s when I will back away and leave you alone but no things won’t change between us at least, I hope they don’t.”

I reach out and tussle his hair around smiling as he bats my hand away, shoving at me playfully, hitting my shoulder and I fall over willingly as he pins me with his hands on my wrists. 

“Then we make a promise to always see each other when we can, talk when we can and keep our friendship strong. No matter what happens to us after this, tregua?” 

I laugh out loud seeing very much of Elio in Timmy in that moment when he hops off of me and stands back up on his feet holding out his hand towards me. “Tregua.” I repeat putting my hand in his and as he pulls me up, I get to my feet, standing up to my full height then we race alongside each other back to the villa. 

‘Yeah I am definitely going to miss this but at least I will be able to take this experience back with me. It is something I will certainly hold close to my heart.’

I think to myself as Timmy and I run off towards the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come!!!!


	2. Four Years Later & A Fresh Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy and I are still going strong, our friendship hasn’t faltered even with the craziness that was 2020. The coronavirus put a damper on a lot of things during that year and my sanity was definitely tested from my wife Rachel and I getting a devorce to me having a fucking mohawk and being in a very bad place mentally, being stuck in a house with strong personalities who all are independent. The stress of all of it had me wishing for 2017 all over again, I wanted to do it again to experience that feeling I felt of freedom, both internal and external freedom. The fans certainly wanted it hell, they constantly were asking for it through twitter, tumblr, instagram, and all over social media even the interviewers and radio hosts were asking for the sequel during Mine and Lilly’s movie Rebecca, while also asking for A Man Named Uncle sequel too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this isn't much of a note for the chapter but a small note to say that this story will be going back and forth between points of view between Armie, Timmy, and yes you will hear from Luca too! lol but I wanted you guys to be aware of just how unique this story will be you will also be hearing from Elio and Oliver at some point I am just not sure when they will be popping in so be on the look out for their pov's. 
> 
> Not much of a trigger warning yet but once there is I will put it in the note beforehand don't want to scare any body or hurt you guys. <3

4 years later

2021 Cayman islands, Afternoon: Sunny, humid 

Armie 

“No way man! Are you fucking serious?! You’re joking? You are really going to be on SNL that is incredible Timmy! I am so fucking proud of you dude! I told you it was going to happen! I told you, and you didn’t believe me.” 

Timmy’s laughter fills my left ear on the other end of the phone as I’m talking to him sitting in a lounge chair outside of my house, staring out at the calm waters of the ocean, soaking up the sun's rays in my bathing suit and drinking a cold glass of tea. The sound of my children playing inside the house, chasing Archie around in the living room behind me.

Timmy and I are still going strong, our friendship hasn’t faltered even with the craziness that was 2020. The coronavirus put a damper on a lot of things during that year and my sanity was definitely tested from my wife Rachel and I getting a devorce to me having a fucking mohawk and being in a very bad place mentally, being stuck in a house with strong personalities who all are independent.  
The stress of all of it had me wishing for 2017 all over again. I wanted to do it again to experience that feeling I felt of freedom, both internal and external freedom. The feeling of being around family, the atmosphere, the nostalgia of call me by your name, I missed Luca, Timmy, Amira and Michael the entire crew. 

The fans certainly want the sequel hell, they constantly were asking for it through twitter, tumblr, instagram, and all over social media even the interviewers and radio hosts were asking for the sequel during Mine and Lilly’s movie Rebecca, while also asking for A Man Named Uncle sequel too! 

Oftentimes I would tell them, “well, the first one was such a special and unique thing we had no expectations for it. So I think this movie shouldn’t either. I say wait a few years and come back to it maybe when i'm in my forties then do it again. But who knows man, it may happen sooner than that. I don’t even know if there is a script yet… so that is all I can tell you.” and they would be satisfied with my answer while others not so much.

“I miss you Timmy, the next time I’m in New York we should definitely hang out.” 

“Daddy!!!!! Ford won’t give me back my crayons!” Harper’s voice comes from beside me as she pats my right shoulder with her small hand, when I look over her little face holds a grimace. 

“Harper, I'm trying to talk to your uncle Timmy sweetheart. Why don’t you go color in your coloring book with your brother? Or teach him how to draw your really cool pictures.”

Her eyes light up at the mention of Timmy’s name, she goes crazy bouncing up and down her pigtails swaying at the moment of her head, making grabby hands at me as I laugh. 

“Daddy!!!!!!!!! I want to talk to uncle Timmy! Please daddy!” 

Harper begs making her sad puppy dog eyes at me as she holds onto my forearm still jumping up and down like a jack rabbit. 

She is very insistent in her demand of wanting to speak to my best friend. Ever since Timmy and I met and spent all that time together, Harper and Ford took to him really quickly. So much so that Harper was the one that started calling him uncle Timmy which didn’t bother me in the slightest. Rachel thought it was okay for a while but ever since the divorce she has become more pessimistic as a person and for some reason or another can’t stand when the children talk about Timmy. 

“Oh is that Harper, can I say hello? or... “ I hear him hesitate and I sigh a heavy sigh, rolling my eyes. 

“Timmy we have been through this multiple times man, you didn’t cause the divorce. It was a decision made by both of us for the better if you want to talk to Harper and Ford, and if you want to see them then you can. I am not going to keep you from them just because of Rachel having her issues. Do not let her decision to be angry at you for stupid reasons stop you from doing what you want to do. Whether it is seeing me or talking to my kids they love you and they miss you man, we all do. Now I'm going to Harper the phone before she completely flips out." 

Once I give Harper the phone she takes it from me and runs into the house, yelling to Ford that uncle Timmy's on the phone as I lay back on my chair, taking a drink of my tea before setting it down on the black accent table. 

Placing my arms behind my head, I close my eyes taking a deep relaxing breath. 

What I hadn't told Timmy was that I was in the middle of a custody battle with Rachel over our children right now and that we were still living together for the time being. It was just until I could find a place to stay and then I would go from there but even being around all of them is maddening. 

Don't get me wrong I love and adore my children and Archie to death but there are some times when I need to get away and be by myself for a while. 

Rachel had me on a severely tight leash after Call Me By Your Name happened. She had suspected that Timmy and I were having an affair together during the time of shooting the movie since we were constantly together and "how happy I seemed around him more than her."

Her words not mine. 

*Flashback: 2018*

"It is what I do! Honey it is my job, to get to know the other actors that I am working with! I don't understand what the big deal is?! Luca instructed us to go off on our own and spend time together. You were there in Crema with us so… why the fuck are you bring this up now?" 

"I see the way you look at him, Armie!"

She points the knife she is using directly at me, leaving while still holding the carrot she is chopping on the cutting board. Her emerald eyes staring daggers into me, her lips in a grim line. 

"That is not how you look at someone who is just a friend! We are your family, me and the kids, and Archie are your family not Timmy! And I seriously think that you being in that movie with him just-" 

I am shell shocked by the way she is speaking about Timmy. The whole time we were in Crema shooting she went out of her way to make Timmy not only comfortable but also made it seem like she wanted him to be her friend. 

Posting photos constantly of him by himself or the three of us together, and him playing with our kids making silly faces alongside them. Timmy was family and now it's like he is a stranger again, threatening her livelihood or some shit. 

"So let me understand this correctly Rachel you think Timmy and I are in a secret relationship just like the rest of the world does? Yet, you take it so seriously that you feel threatened by Timmy? Timmy a 20 something year old boy??? Are you fucking kidding me? He just looks up to me for guidance I-" 

"He is obsessed with you!" She chops a few more times this time more aggressively concentrating on her task of making dinner.  
"He gushes over you like a damn school girl with a crush Armand! Don't you think that is a little weird?" 

I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen over to her and hold out my hand towards her. She looks up at me again seething, I can feel the tension and her energy, her anger, fear and frustration building just from where she is standing. 

"Give me the knife before you slip and cut yourself. And no I don't think it's weird, I know the difference between a crazy obsessed fan who can't tell the difference between fictional characters, a character who is not me, and the actual me. Timmy knows that we were just acting and he understands that I am married to you." 

She eyes me with skepticism as I go to chop on the rest of the veggies that are on the counter as she continues to talk about this subject that has been brought up countless times since we got back from Crema. 

"What about that comment that he made about crawling all over you for those months?" 

"It was a joke Rachel! God since when do you pet someone affect you this much? You were never like this when we were dating! Come to think of it you were a lot more fun back then what happened to that Rachel? Is she even still in there or is she gone swallowed up by insecurity?" 

That night after dinner and after we settled the kids for bed, she and I fucked each other. I knew what she was doing the moment we got beyond that bedroom door and she pressed me up against it. 

Her eyes pools of dark desire and lust that I hadn't seen since we decided to have Ford. She was staking her claim on me with her body, she was going to make sure that Timmy knew I belonged to her and only her. 

That he was obsolete and that our connection was greater than what I had with him. 

But as she rode me that night, there was no love in her eyes, there was no gentleness to what we were doing. 

It was rough, primal instinctual of you could call it that to the point that I had a legit fear that she may just break my dick from how hard she was moving on it. But at the time I was so far gone that I just let her do it. Whatever she needed I gave or let her take from me. 

When I woke up the next morning I had long jagged scratches and hickies on me. That I had to cover up when I was filming Rebecca and Lilly noticed them and made fun of me. She teased me about me being in a fight or that I had way too much fun and that Rachel was a closeted dominatrix which got me to tears laughing.  
*Flashback ends*

We never had sex again after that it was more about her staking her emotional claim on me than anything. 

When the pandemic hit in 2020 she got worse her attitude, her snarky remarks about Timmy. No wait… he wasn't even called Timmy anymore she called him honey badger though it was met with negative connotation that she came up with the nickname, after his comment of me being his "tongue wrestling partner" which I thought was funny. 

She was checking my phone for messages and calls from Timmy and if there were any she would delete them.

The one time that I did manage to sneak my phone away from her and head to the bathroom with it to have "reading material" while using the restroom and to try to get ahold of Timmy to make sure that he was okay, I saw this message and I sighed in relief.

'thank God he's still alive!' 

My heart was filled with joy and relief. I impulsively sent him a response back, not caring about what the consequences were. I was just happy to see he was okay or so I assumed. 

After I sent my reply and when he replied back I felt so much better. Not a whole lot but I had a sliver of hope that this pandemic would pass and I focused more on my work than anything else, and of course trying to talk to Timmy when I could until Rachel put an automatic stop to it by inviting my parents to stay with us. 

Which started the constant drama of them trying to force their parenting skills onto my children and a bunch of other bullshit that happened during the pandemic that I won't talk about. But ultimately I was worse off than I was in 2017 and I fell into depression, started drinking more, smoking more weed not around my kids! But when I could get away and be alone or with my friends yes. I did.

July 10th, 2020 was the last straw that I put my foot down and said that I wanted a divorce from Rachel. She and I both knew that our time together was over simply from what was going on and what our relationship had become. 10 years of marriage was enough for me, and us being married was draining the hell out of me and her together. 

We both agreed to be civil for the children or so I thought and be friends with each other. Keeping in mind that we were going to do what we thought was best for our children at the time. I was very forthcoming and polite to Rachel in passing and she allowed me to stay at the house while I was in search of another home. Thus why I am still here now, however when I went back to the united states to shoot a different movie it was through a mutual friend that I found out that my ex was bringing my children around other men. 

She is an adult and can do whatever she wants but I do prefer that my children not be involved with these strangers, while we are in the middle of getting divorced. Even though we were no longer seeing each other I never brought my kids around anyone that wasn’t Timmy, Luca or my CMBYN family or someone that I knew personally who was my dearest friend. 

We did have a discussion about that as well, and I specifically told her to come back to the United States so I could see Harper and Ford. But since she wouldn’t do it and wanted to be stubborn I took it upon myself with advice of my lawyer of course, to go back home and be with my kids. 

So here I am back home with my kids and it’s already past Christmas. Bring on the new year of the new possibilities, opportunities and finally being able to be free from all the crap that was 2020. See you later, goodbye don’t fucking come back ever! I do not want 2021 to be another bad year of chaos and destruction.

Little did I know that I had spoken way too soon as my ex wife come stomping out of the house and onto the back porch, stoving my phone directly in my face and saying, “Armie what the fuck is this?!!! Is this some kind of a joke?”

I open my eyes to see Rachel fuming her red hair a mess from what I assume to be her attempt to curl it. She stands there still dressed in her white satin pajama bottoms and a white tank top, her mascara done and her face painted up to look elegant as it always did when we were together. All except her hair which was starting to bug the fuck out of me. 

“First off, what the fuck are you talking about?” I sit up in the chair taking my phone from her hand and look at it to see there in bold letters the words HAMMER ACCUSED OF CANNIBALISM, RAPE, AND OTHER ALIGATIONS! In bold font from a magazine article that Rachel had apparently found while searching my phone. 

‘What kind of fresh bullshit is this! I know I have haters from call me by your name but… come on! This is ridiculous who the fuck in their right mind would believe this shit! But an accusation as serious as rape?!!! I have never raped anyone in my life! The only thing I am guilty of is speeding around the island with my buddies to go to the golf course where I posted a video of me drinking beer and doing goofy shit. But rape….. Seriously?!’

“Please tell me that it isn’t true!” she snaps, though her tone is more worried than angry at this point. 

“NO! Of course it isn’t true! why the fuck would you think that?! You have known me since we were children Rach, you literally know all about my sexual history! So why in the hell would you even ask that? Come on, this is clearly fake and you know the tabloids will get their hands on anything to make up a story to fit their own narrative. And cannibalism? People watch way too much fucking Hanibal for that shit and silence of the lambs. Tell you don’t believe that part of it?”

“Yes I know the tabloids can fake these things Armie but I just don’t know what to believe right now. Whoever this person is accusing you has pictures… screen shots of-” 

I get to my feet and shove my phone into the pocket of my trunks and grab my tea off the table. “Show them to me. Show me the text messages. “ 

*******  
I follow Rachel into the house and as we are walking to the kitchen, Harper and Ford sneak attack me by attaching themselves to my legs and sitting on my foot. 

“Daddy come play with us!” 

“Harper let go of daddy I need to talk to him, why don’t you and Ford go watch cartoons or put on a movie.” 

Rachel chimes in before I have a chance to say a word to my daughter, as I feel them let go hearing their displeasing grumbles and I don’t blame them. I would love nothing more right now than to play with my children and forget about this very thing but now that it has my attention it won’t let go. 

She stops in the kitchen to grab her cell phone off the counter and continues walking towards what used to be our bedroom and I follow suit shutting the door behind us. She unlocks her phone and searches for the screen shots, then slaps the phone in my hand and goes about getting ready and presentable to go to her beauty shop that she owns down here. 

While I scroll through these screenshots and try to figure out what the fuck is going on the more I read and see the words that I “supposively” said I realize that the profile photo is indeed mine but, it isn’t one of my actual social media account. My profile pic is of me holding Harper, with Ford standing next to me on the beach, it was taken after I had arrived and gotten off the plane, finally making it to the house. I had taken them down to the water so they could play and my closest friend Patty was the one that took the picture. 

Patty is a mutual friend of myself and Rachel who I met during the time that Rachel was dating another guy named Matthew I think… It was a long time ago so I don’t remember much about that encounter but what I do remember is that Patty was/is still is a good hearted soul with the attitude of a southern woman.   
This profile pic was of me when I woke up late one afternoon for an interview, I was supposed to do for a magazine. My hair was wildly out of place when I'm have severe bed head and was in desperate need of a comb. 

‘I don’t remember ever sending these text messages to someone named Fiona90 let alone saying the things that are in these screenshots.’

This doesn’t make sense, none of it does. Who could have sent these and why would they make such wild accusations about me?

As I was scrolling through Rachel’s phone my own started buzzing like crazy with notifications going off left and right from people that I know. Timmy, Luca, my mother, my father, everyone I knew and as I set her phone down and pick up my own I dread the first call that is on the list.

Jenna Flanigin a woman on my pr team who severely hates my behavior it comes to social media and as I continue to stare at the blinking screen, my phone goes off indicating that I have a new text message. 

Jenna: CALL ME NOW! NO EXCUSES!


	3. To Be Where You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first when he told me the news, I couldn’t believe my ears let alone comprehend the idea of Armie and Rachel getting divorced. To me, they were like the it couple you know… but in the back of my mind I was both disheartened and also happy to see her going. Not to be selfish but I saw the way she treated Armie during the time we were doing our movie together. The way she would constantly be with him attached to his hip, she would include me as well just like I was part of the family but, the moment Armie breathed the word she sent me a text message calling me a “honey badger” a “homewrecker” which made no sense to me at the time. I looked up to Armie and adore him very much as a brother and dear friend, but underneath it I guess you could say I was harboring feelings for him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the lovely comments they are greatly cherished! <3 POV change here is Timmy's perspective for you enjoy! ^_^ also no trigger warning yet still guys, but it will be coming up here soon! Not in this chapter or the next will keep you updated.

*New York City: Central Park

Timmy 

At first when he told me the news, I couldn’t believe my ears let alone comprehend the idea of Armie and Rachel getting divorced. To me, they were like the it couple you know… but in the back of my mind I was both disheartened and also happy to see her going. Not to be selfish but I saw the way she treated Armie during the time we were doing our movie together. The way she would constantly be with him attached to his hip, she would include me as well just like I was part of the family but, the moment Armie breathed the word she sent me a text message calling me a “honey badger” a “homewrecker” which made no sense to me at the time. I looked up to Armie and adore him very much as a brother, a dear friend, as a mentor, and as someone I could model myself after as an actor. but underneath it… I guess you could say that my love for my co-star just grew within the years that we were apart since 2017. 

Armie and I continued to talk even after we were done with the movie and everything wrapped up. I would send text messages to him, silly videos that I would be sent by my friends, or send him music that I was listening to. Just the ones that I thought he would like or any song from Sufjan Stevens or if I was feeling really nostalgic and missing Armie I would turn on “Lady, Lady, Lady” or send him the Psychedelic Furs song that played when we had to do the dance scene just to receive a text back with the middle finger emoji. Yes teasing the shit out of him about his dance moves is still funny to me!

Today however, I was missing Armie extra terribly for some reason whether it was the fact, that moments before I decided to go walking through the park, I had to do another stupid pap walk with some girl that I didn’t even know. She looked to be 25 at least and had a great body, she was really tall close to my height and almost came up to my shoulder. She had blonde hair, dark brown eyes, she looked like she could be related to the girl I did “Hot summer nights”with. 

We had walked down the block a few times in front of the paparazzi so they could snap their photos and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. They seemed to really enjoy that little peck of intimacy between us, the flashes were going off constantly then to the point that I was nearly getting a headache and had to get away from the flashes. 

So I snuck away from the masses and headed to Central Park on my own dressed in a tracksuit because I was just feeling myself today I guess and set off down the winding path that goes around the park letting my mind wander to Armie and how he was doing. 

The pandemic really messed with everyone last year. It was ridiculous with everything shutting down and people having to wear masks and get tested for this virus, me especially since I was working on a few projects and then everything shut down and New York became a ghost town for a while with the lockdown. So Armie and I rarely ever got to see each other but that didn't sever our bond. It only made my side of this relationship grow and I started making videos of me walking to certain places in hopes that I would get an answer from him and I usually did. 

He would send me pictures and videos of him walking on the beach, or out and about wherever he was at the time, it made me sick to know that we couldn't be around each other and it showed even our fans were wondering about us. Asking me if we were going to see each other and that they were praying for us, for those that did pray. 

'Just call him you know he would love to talk to you so just do it!'

I told myself after I saw the instagram post of Armie being in the Caymans back with his family and seeing him with his children made my heart sing with happiness. Seeing this only made me ache for all of them more to be around Harper and Ford too. 

I missed touching very much, I missed hugging all of them. I missed human contact in general where I used to be able to give Armie a hug and feel the massive wingspan of his arms literally swallow my entire body in one go. 

I couldn't stand the silence any more. I needed to talk to him today and tell him the important news. Pulling my phone from my pocket and slipping my mask down under my chin, I dial Armie's number and wait as it rings on the other end. 

'come on man please answer…' 

Nothing. 

'okay… maybe he is just busy doing something right now I'll call back later.' 

I keep walking around the path moving out of the way when a person on a bicycle zooms past me and keeps going the whizzing sound comes to my ears when the bicyclist's feet remain still. A small gust of wind blows past me as he keeps going and then I hear it … the song 🎶 oh to see without my eyes the first time that you kissed me🎶

I jump from the sudden jolt of the phone ringing and laugh as I nearly drop it on the concrete. Clumsiness heh what can you do right? 

I stare at the screen for a moment as Armie's picture comes into view of my eyes, it was the picture of us at the beautiful boy after party. The night that Armie came and surprised me when I was sitting at the table, talking with some of the other cast members. So lost in conversation that it took me a moment to realize that someone had tapped me on the shoulder and then… I felt that spark of a presence behind me and when I turned around there he was Armie standing right there in front of… well, behind me until I turned around in my chair and without hesitation or caring that others were in the room I leap over the chair and straight into his awaiting arms where he caught me laughing. My face hurt that night from smiling so much. 

When I do manage to answer the phone I can't stop the smile that comes to my lips. When I hear his voice come to my ears, that soft flowing tone like wine as I hear my name come out of his mouth, I hear the excitement in it.

"Timmy!!!!!!! Dude, I am so glad you called I was just thinking about you. How have you been man? How's your parents and sister doing?" 

"Armie!!!!! I'm good. Their fine, Pauline is starring in a small movie somewhere in Georgia and parents are well… chilling at their house right now probably watching tv. I miss you." 

"I miss you too, very much." He sounds sad when he says this and I can see the very last scene that we shot in Italy, my chest tightens at the thought and I let a breath out. 

See we may have left Crema and that movie may be over and done with but a lot of Elio is still in me he never left. All I did was end up carrying him back with me and I know in my heart that Oliver never left Armie. Why? Every so often whether we realize this or not we do end up speaking our lines to each other in the same tone and inflection of Aciman's characters. It just happens we don't mean to a lot of the time but it's there, other times we do it as a way to reminisce about that time to make things better than the current situation the world is in.

"Armie how are you doing? Are you okay with everything? How are Harper and Ford taking things? Are they okay?

“It’s been rough man, Rachel is still following me around, still checking the phone and I still keep letting her in the hope that she will fucking believe me. But you can’t keep a person from being paranoid….” he trails off. “I wish I could just grab the kids and head to New York right now, but with the lawyers and the custody battle, I don’t want anything to look bad from my end of things. You know, like have them see me as some fucking kidnapper or something for just wanting to be with my kids.” 

“No I… I understand Arms. I wouldn’t want you to do anything that would paint that kind of picture for you. It wouldn’t help you in any way shape or form not to mention give Rachel the advantage she needs to make you look bad. God knows, she tried doing that already after call me so… I say do what you think is best for your babies man and don’t worry about me. I’m fine as I said Oh! That reminds me I am going to be on SNL this weekend!” 

“No way man! Are you fucking serious?! You’re joking? You are really going to be on SNL that is incredible Timmy! I am so fucking proud of you dude! I told you it was going to happen! I told you, and you didn’t believe me.”  
I feel heat come to my cheeks at Armie’s praises. It started back in Italy, the bet that we made with each other before we left, to go back home to our respectable houses. We were sitting in the villa for the final time, on the couch in the tv area smoking a joint together while everyone else in the crew was off eating lunch or something to that nature. 

‘“You mark my words T, you are going to be such a star after this… they are going to want you for SNL and then you will know you have made it big. You watch a few years down the road you’re gonna call me up and be like Armie, I got on SNL and you were right.”

“Oh yeah, right.” I gave a skeptical laugh at the time thinking he was out of his mind. “There is no way that’s going to happen. They will probably end up picking someone with more recognition anyway. Now, pass the joint before you smoke it all!’ 

Sure enough the giant had been right all along I was in the middle of reading a script for my next movie and I ended up getting a call from my buddy Pete Davidson.Who relayed the news to me that I was going to be on SNL with him along with Bruce Springsteen along with others. 

“Yeah, Yeah, Yeah you called it. I owe you a dinner the next time I see you so you can gloat all you want to now. Asshole.” I murmur with an affectionate laugh and I hear him chuckle on the other end of the line. 

That’s when I hear Harper’s voice a few feet from the phone, her voice isn’t too muffled but I hear Armie say to the girl, “Harper, I'm trying to talk to your uncle Timmy sweetheart. Why don’t you go color in your coloring book with your brother? Or teach him how to draw your really cool pictures.”

Uncle Timmy. Not just Timmy but uncle Timmy.  
Harper started that uncle business during our time in Italy the first time Armie ever introduced me to her. She was a very shy and quiet child, who is the image of her mother in looks. While Ford looks more like Armie. 

It was a slow process of getting her to like me, at first she never really would say anything to me. She would just quietly observe as Armie held her, while we walked around Crema going into the different little shops. I would catch her looking at me from time to time, with curiousness and I would give her a soft friendly smile, debating to myself on whether or not I should interact with her. 

I remember thinking to myself, ‘ oh what if she thinks i’m a creep or weird?’ that is what played in my mind every time she would stare at me. So I was trying to find a way to show her that she could interact with me, that I wasn’t some crazy person who wanted to hurt her or something off the wall. 

One day we were walking past a shop and Harper was holding onto her daddy’s hand while Rachel was talking about opening a beauty parlor in the Caymans. I wasn’t paying too much attention to the story. I was too busy focused on Harper, when she suddenly stopped and lets go of Armie’s hand. 

“Harper?”

I watched her go to the store window and stare into it she must have seen something that caught her eyes. When Armie calls her name she doesn’t answer him or even acknowledge his presence when he goes right by her side to see what she is staring at. 

She was staring at a brown stuffed bear that was made from corduroy material with round black beady eyes, dressed in a small sailor outfit.  
That’s when the idea hit me of how I would win this little girl over and maybe even get her to like me. 

I went into the store for a few minutes at the most, and explained to the shop keeper in italian my predicament with Harper and he went to fetch the bear for me. I paid for it and was back out within that same amount of time, I walked over to Harper crouched down to her level and gave her the corduroy bear.

“Harper this bear is a very special bear.” I explained to her. “This bear is magic you see, when you get scared or shy you just whisper your secrets into the bear's ear and this bear will make you feel better.” 

She looks at me with wide happy eyes and unprompted hugs me tightly with the bear in her right hand and speaks to me for the very first time ever. 

“Thank you, uncle Timmy.” 

After that day, from now on I found out that Harper always liked me but she was just too shy and afraid to say out of the fear that I may not like her! 

“Daddy!!!!!!!!! I want to talk to uncle Timmy! Please daddy!” I hear her beg Armie and I can’t stop the giggle that escapes my mouth, as I stop next to one of the park benches and sit down. 

“Oh is that Harper, can I say hello? or... “ I hesitate for a second not sure if talking to her would be a good idea, or if I even could thanks to Rachel and her obsession with the idea that I was trying to steal her husband. Excuse me, now ex husband away from her. But that doesn’t surprise me at all, my adoration and feelings for Armie are genuine. I didn’t lie about anything that I said during the interviews, the award shows that was all true and he is a good man who I do look up to and for that I will never be sorry for my feelings towards Armie. 

However, the idea that I am responsible for Armie and Rachel’s split was brought to my mind not just during 2017 but also after I heard about the divorce. She blatantly texted me saying that it was all my fault that they were divorcing, and that Harper and Ford both hated me for breaking their mommy and daddy apart. 

“Timmy we have been through this multiple times man, you didn’t cause the divorce. It was a decision made by both of us for the better if you want to talk to Harper and Ford, and if you want to see them then you can. I am not going to keep you from them just because of Rachel having her issues. Do not let her decision to be angry at you for stupid reasons stop you from doing what you want to do. Whether it is seeing me or talking to my kids they love you and they miss you man, we all do. Now I'm going to Harper the phone before she completely flips out." 

I hear the shuffling of Armie giving the phone to Harper and then I hear her sweet little voice. 

“Uncle Timmy!!!!! When are you going to come see us and daddy? I miss you! And teddy misses you too! Please come visit with us please! please! “ 

Her little voice breaks my heart. I would love nothing more than to see them and play with them again. But I don’t know exactly when I will be able to see them again, the covid stuff and their mother’s hatred towards me as well as my own busy schedule to work around. I don’t know if I would have the time to make the trip to the Caymans or possibly meet Armie in New York or meet somewhere else entirely. Or the simple idea of Rachel allowing Armie to even bring the kids to meet me at all since she down right hates me now.

“I will certainly try sweetheart but I need to talk to your daddy about that first.” I sound more apologetic than doubtful I don’t want to crush the hopes of a child, especially not one that loves me this much. 

We talk about how Harper is doing in school and she tells me about all the adventures that her and her brother have been on. She also tells me some of the things that Armie has been up to which gets me to laughing every time and in my heart I wish I could have been there to see. But missed due to me making movies and/ or getting tested for covid 5 billion times. 

But before I know it Rachel is snatching the phone away from Harper and hangs up on me. After asking who she was talking to and then the line goes completely silent. Which doesn’t surprise me ever since my comment about her not having a husband anymore as a way to combat what she said to me for the divorce thing. What made her even more pissed off was that Armie hearted my comment and then shared it with his friends. 

As I am walking to the subway to head home, I don’t realize that I have received 10 text messages from Saoirse and when I open it up to see what she sent, my heart sinks down into the pit of my stomach. Why didn’t I see these?!! Oh duh because you accidentally put your phone on silent dumbass! I crank the volume back up then tap on her name and finally see the texts she sent me.

S: Timmy where in the hell have you been are you seeing this shit?!!!  
S: Pony!!!! Answer me! This is serious!  
S: TIMMYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!  
S:TIMOTHEEE HAL CHALAMET YOU BETTER ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!  
S: uh!!!! Fine! Look at this Armie maybe in some serious trouble! 

‘ wait this doesn’t make any sense, I was just talking to Armie a few seconds ago and he seemed fine to me. I would know if he wasn’t he would have told me otherwise.’

I tap on the link as I make my way down the steps of the subway, blending in with the afternoon crowd who is all coming and going on the subway steps, possibly just coming home from work or going home. My eyes scan through the article and I can not believe what I am reading as Armie’s picture is plastered on the website and underneath it I see the words cannibal and rapist and some other word attached to my best friend. 

“What the fuck even is this?!!!! Armie isn’t a rapist… this has to be a gossip magazine, fake news.’ 

As I continue to read there are all kinds of outrageous things that honestly I can’t believe what is even being said about him. The entire world loved Armie as an actor, and one of the kindest hearts I have ever known in my life! Why would…. What the fuck is going on?!  
I shake my head and get on the subway sitting down in one of the empty seats and immediately copy and paste the link then scroll through my phone to find Luca’s name and click i send the link to him and press send. My hands are shaking with anxiety as I force myself to breathe, I stare at the black screen, waiting just… waiting for Luca to reply back to me. 

‘Oh Armie what in the hell did you get yourself into man?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER LUCA POV!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. One Pissed Off Italian, A Phone Call, and One Giant Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "who is messing with my tesoro?! What is this bullshit?! This is not my Armie, no no no, there must be some mistake!” I say shaking my head disapprovingly at what Timothee has sent me, and I can not believe what this article says, about my Armie, my Oliver! It is a catastrophe! “This is no good, everything he has worked so hard for…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter is so short, I don't like the length of it but I guess it was necessary for the next chapter to happen. : / hope you guys like it anyway. 
> 
> The next chapter will be longer and now ladies and gentlemen I give you Luca’s pov! XD

Crema, Italy: Lucas's 

Luca 

“who is messing with my tesoro?! What is this bullshit?! This is not my Armie, no no no, there must be some mistake!” 

I say shaking my head disapprovingly at what Timothee has sent me, and I can not believe what this article says, about my Armie, my Oliver! It is a catastrophe! 

“This is no good, everything he has worked so hard for….no that's it! I am going to call him and hear it from his own mouth. I have never believed in that disgusting fake celebrity stories shit but to have it happen to someone I love very much and know is unacceptable!" 

I immediately call Armie and wait praying that he will answer my call. In the days after we shot Call Me By Your Name, Armie and I did have a fight with each other and stopped talking for a little while, but I have always kept close tabs on all of my loving actors. 

Armie and Timothee both have been on my mind since the virus and even know they still are Timmy and I talk on a daily basis and he tells me everything in confidence so when I heard that Armie was having a hard time, I wanted to reach out to him and see what was going on. 

That was how I found out about how miserable Armie was, such a gentle soul rocked by the chaos of the world and it's cruelties. I tried my best to comfort him with my words and advised him to speak to a professional about his problems since I can only do so much. 

"Hello?" I could hear by the tone of Armie's voice he was in anguish, mixed with anger and confusion.

"Armie… talk to Luca what is this awful article that is speaking about these horrible things? This isn't you tresoro not you at all! I know you, and this piece of shit… who says these things to you?" 

I clench my fist trying very hard not to lose my temper. 

"Luca, I… Fuck man, I don't know who it is but the shit that is in this story is only getting worse by the second, they are calling me a canibal, a rapist, an abuser!!! I am none of these things and people are actually believing this shit! I can't have this hanging over my head right now. I've got my kids to think about, my divorce is still up in the air. I don't know what to do. Do you have any advice for me? I mean, emotionally I'm distraught, mentally I'm confused as fuck! I didn't do these things they are saying Luca hell I don't even-" 

I shush him multiple times until I hear Armie breathe in and back out. Then I wait a minute until he is no longer breathing heavy and then I speak very calmly to   
him.

"Baby, what are you doing?! do not freak out so much listen to Luca, calm down and listen to me okay. I will fix this, yes? Luca will make it all better I promise. Come to Italy, come home Armie please.” 

" How are you going to fix this Luca? it is my life, my reputation, my work that is being affected here! and why what's going on?" now he seems more intrigued by my proposal than anything else right now. 

“I am here and you need to get away from all of the drama. Armie, come be with me in Italy we can talk like we used to hm drink wine until we are falling on our asses and dance until our shoes fall off our feet. Let's watch movies together and talk of art, love and happiness!"

There is a pause on Armie’s end of the line and I become nervous, I didn’t want him to hang up on me or lose him to this drama. No friendship was worth losing to something so elementary in comparison to the bond I had with Armie Hammer not now, not ever. 

Then I hear him sigh, “Alright, you sold me Luca. You got me I’ll come. Look I… Uh, have to go now man but I love you and I’ll see you in Italy. Take care of yourself.” 

“See you soon tresoro and love you too.” 

Once I hung up the phone with Armie, I sat down on my couch with my cell phone between both of my hands, resting my elbows on my thighs, my right foot tapping rhythmically on the floor. Deep in thought about what to do about the idea and the very opportunity placed in front of me. How to handle Armie’s situation and how to fix my own problem with trying to come up with a story for the lovers I so longed for and missed. 

The world wanted a sequel and I couldn’t seem to think of how to give it to the people without interfering with Armie’s personal life in the process. I did not want to cause Armie more pain but I did want him to know that I was behind him. 

‘If the world wants to fuck with my tresoro, then Luca will fuck with the world.’

If I was going to do this then I was going to need the help of a few very close friends. But first, I needed to get ahold of Timmy and relay the message of my plan to him. I would not tell him of my main plan all I would tell him was of the smaller plan I had for the world. The rest, would remain hush hush until the appropriate time. 

Timmy answers almost immediately when I call him and he seems relieved to hear from me. “Luca! Did you get my link?” 

“Yes Timmy I got it and I don’t believe any of it. We know Armie, on a very intimate level that the world does not and I think he needs to be reminded of that. What does your schedule look like?”

“Um… well I was supposed to be shooting a few movies this year. But now, I don’t know if that is going to happen due to schedule conflicts. I have already shot Dune, The French Dispatch, but I’m also waiting on hearing back from the director of a movie called “Don’t Look Up” Also I am supposed to host SNL this weekend but other than that I don’t have much going on why?” 

“I want you to come to Italy, I miss you Timmy and I think after this year… you could use the break away for awhile and I get to hang out with you. But as far as Armie is concerned I need your help with something, I will be coming to New York for a meeting with someone very important on a project that I plan to direct and I was hoping to meet up with you while there, then just take you to Crema with me.” 

“Yes! Hell yeah! I would love to go back to Crema. I mean, yeah definitely I am in!” 

The enthusiasm Timmy exuberance is very contagious and I have always adored that about him. As well as his eagerness to work on projects, and just his overall attitude for life is what drew me to him as a human being his personality is beautiful. 

‘This is going to be quite the shock to the world if it goes well.’ 

“Well Timmy as much as I would love to stay on and chat with you some more I do have to call and check on a few things so I will see you soon!”   
For the rest of the afternoon I also talked to Michael and Amira the same way that I did with both Armie and TImmy. I told them all the same thing, about how I missed them and that they should come to Crema, gave them the low down on how their boys were doing and they both agreed to come to Italy too. 

Slowly my plan was coming together, little by little now all I needed was a writer and a screenwriter to help me complete this project. So I scrolled through my contacts and found the very writer I was searching for. 

“Andre! It’s Luca I have a favor to ask of you.” 

*******

*One Week Later: New York City*

The dark grey sky above my head, the overly bountiful snaps of rumbling thunder and the endless rain reminds me of when we were shooting the "is it better to speak or to die" scene with Elio and his parents it was such a lovely scene. 

But today, as I sit here in a not so crowded coffee shop on the corner of Manhattan street, I wait patiently for my people to arrive.

Dressed in my white collar shirt, blue sweater and my khaki pants all neatly ironed,(I wanted to dress nice for the occasion) my brown eyes remain on my notebook as I write furiously on the page with every scratch of the pen that drags across the paper with a large cup of coffee at my left side.

The sound of the bell catches my attention and my head comes up and I look towards the door. 

There standing by the entrance, is a tall lanky man, with dark brown, medium length hair, dressed in a dark grey suit with a black tie, with a light brown overcoat over the top of it. He spots me and waves to me and I beckon him over with a wave of my hand and a wide smile. 

“Johnathan Huff good to see you my friend!” I stand up and embrace my old friend in a tight hug and he returns the gesture with a soft laugh and an even wider smile. 

When we release each other, “Luca Guadanino, how are you my friend? When you called me a few weeks back I was sure you were in trouble. You sounded so urgent my friend, what is going on?” 

I pulled out the wooden chair next to me and I paid for his own coffee as we began to discuss my plan to help Armie and by the end of the conversation. He was laughing and he agreed to help me in any way that he was capable and I thanked him. 

“Best of luck to Armie. It is quite a shame that this man is being attacked like this. I am a massive fan of his and I enjoyed his work in the social network, sorry to bother you and all the others but I enjoyed him the most in Call Me By Your Name. That was by far my favorite Luca and I do mean this very sincerely and not just for the sake that you are my friend. He is quite the talented man, I can see him excelling past all of this if he manages to get out of it. By the way, Luca, this plan of yours is genius!”

“Thank you Johnathan you are quite the screenwriter and the perfect fit to this plan. Now, if only the other part of my plan would sh-” 

“Luca!” Timmy's bouncing personality has finally shows up and my heart couldn't be more happy to see his adorable face. 

“Timmy! Oh my boy! You are finally here!” I exclaim with excitement and he comes running over to me, breathing heavy, drenched head to toe with the rain outside. The boy’s expression however, was beaming and the energy held within him bursts out as he throws his arms around me and I kiss his cheek with a wet smack. 

“I can’t wait to see the response of everyone when they see this Luca and I sure do hope that Armie sees this.” 

“Oh don’t worry I will make sure he definitely knows about this and definitely sees. Now, let’s get to work.” 

The three of us leave the coffee shop then while the rain slowly lets up and we quickly make our way to Timothee's apartment, with our feet splashing in the puddles as we run to find cover. 

The three of us leave the coffee shop then while the rain slowly lets up and we quickly make our way to Timothee's apartment, with our feet splashing in the puddles as we run to the subway and hop on quickly riding in complete silence. 

The car was crowded and people were pushed up against each other, very tightly I gave up my seat to a woman who nearly fell over from a gentleman standing too close to her. While Timmy gives up his to another passenger, and decides to latch onto me in a hug. Personally, I think he just wanted a hug from me, since he missed me so much but I do not mind the affection, I welcome it so I hold him close to me until our stop.

‘I will always protect my boys; they are a part of my life and heart. You do not mess with Guadagnino and think you will not be affected in some way or another. Oh no… see it is wise of you to not mess with a director or a writer in a negative way. It will come back to haunt you in the most creative of ways.’

**********

“No No NO not that picture Timmy use the other one. Yes! That is muah!” 

Timmy looks at me puzzled from where he sits in his chair with his laptop on the kitchen table surrounded by myself and Johnathan who is writing ideas down on a legal pad.

“But Luca, what’s the story going to be? And how is going to help Armie?” he worries his lip between his teeth, his eyes nervous and I can tell he is scared about this plan hurting Armie more than helping him. I fear this too but in times like these, love wins out and I am doing what is necessary to protect them both my way. 

“Timmy, Timmy, Timmy have faith in your uncle Luca. I know what I am doing. It will be alright and when you see it come together, you will see that I was right in doing this. The story has already written itself and all we have to do is use it in our favor, you just sit back and let Luca work his magic.” 

“Do you think he will notice?” Jonathan asks, puzzled himself. 

“OH yes Armie will notice, he will definitely notice and when he does that is when we will react, so will the rest of the internet and the world.” I sit back in my chair with my arms behind my head, a mischievous smile and a twinkle in my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER! Crema! lots and lots of beautiful Crema! and then the real fun begins! =D


	5. Find Me Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “only one year of me not speaking to him, I couldn’t bare the weight of my mistake, not the day I left him standing there, with a broken heart on the platform. As I left him on that damn train all for the sake of obligation of what I thought was the right thing to do but.. Was it? Was it the right thing to do for my sake? Or was it because of stupid annoyance and obligation of family matters. Things that I knew about but not cared for in the slightest just to make other people happy. Ha!! I don’t deserve him not really, in fact he would be better off without me but I can not let my mistake haunt me the rest of my life. I have to make it right, I have to go back, he needs to know, I have to tell me. I have to, this isn’t a choice anymore. Is it better to speak or to die? Coward! You chose to die in that moment instead of speaking! You laugh at the french knight who never spoke and yet you take the same path that he did! Hypocrite. I should have spoken!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we switch povs now to Oliver and will be going back and forth from here; Don’t freak out and get overwhelmed it won’t be confusing I promise. I just want to see if you guys can understand what I was trying to do with this without giving it away! = x and I will navigate you through it as easy as I can. 
> 
> Also in this AU Elio and Oliver’s story picks up directly after when the first movie ends. So Oliver is married and Elio is dealing with his heartache and trying to move on or so he thinks XD I am so sorry if any of you guys are confused as hell. I don’t mean to I just wanted it to be different from all the things i have read and give you guys something new for a change.

1984: England, Oliver’s house

Oliver

Only one year of not speaking to him, of hoping he would forget me and still I can’t bare the weight of my mistake, not the day I left him standing there, with a broken heart on the platform. As I left him on that damn train all for the sake of obligation of what I thought was the right thing to do but.. Was it? Was it the right thing to do for my sake? Or was it because of stupid annoyance and obligation of family matters. Things that I knew about but not cared for in the slightest just to make other people happy. Ha!! I don’t deserve him not really, in fact he would be better off without me but I can not let my mistake haunt me the rest of my life. I have to make it right, I have to go back, he needs to know, I have to tell me. I have to, this isn’t a choice anymore. Is it better to speak or to die? Coward! You chose to die in that moment instead of speaking! You laugh at the french knight who never spoke and yet you take the same path that he did! Hypocrite. I should have spoken!

“Because I thought you should know.” He said, “Because I wanted you to know. “ He told me then as he still is in my mind, know my feelings, know my heart and speak to it the truth. Is it better to speak or to die? Better to speak with honesty and an open heart than to deny yourself what it is you truly want for the sake of others. 

“Because there is no one I can say this to but YOU.” There is nothing else in this life that I want more than YOU Oliver. That is what he was telling me that day at the memorial. He wanted me and I wanted him, god I wanted him so badly the very first day I arrived in Italy. I should have told him then, rather than wasting all that time, playing stupid little games, of cat and mouse, of will we won’t we. back and forth push and pull. It was maddening even frustrating at times, but I enjoyed it inwardly, even if outwardly said otherwise.

I rub my hand over my face as I sit at my desk, and try to write the hardest letter that I have ever written in my life. My hand shakes with the pen in my hand, the page blank like the winter I called him to tell him that I was getting married. 

‘ If he doesn’t answer back then you will know where you stand with him. But if you don’t speak now, you will never know.” 

Dear Elio…. 

No that’s not don’t address him by his name that’s cheesey as fuck Oliver! 

I crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the bin, and tried again. Even though I am not good with words, that is the hardest part, of knowing what to say and just letting it flow from my mouth onto the page. Smart as hell, and yet I can’t write a simple letter to an old friend… come on! 

His face comes to me again, the sorrow, the pain that he felt, that I felt just holding him in my arms in the attic, the squeeze of the hug as I held him tightly. The inevitable of our time together shortened, hanging in the air as I hear him sniff, his voice wet with tears. 

“I don’t want you to go.” 

“I didn’t want to go to Elio. You have to know in your heart that I didn’t. I wanted to stay and just be with you, the sun, the peaches, the sweet taste of apricot juice on my tongue, the water. The Italian countryside still beckons to me even as I sit here! I wanted all of that with you but I gave it up for responsibility so that you could live your life and experience things.”

I say this outloud to myself as though I were speaking directly to him. I sigh, my blue eyes falling on the wedding band on my ring finger that glistens in the light of the sun. Shining proudly, screaming to me, “Look I am a happily married man, with two adorable kids! My life is perfect!” yeah, right. If that were true, then why is it that I am thinking of him, dreaming of him, jerking myself off in the middle of the night to his memory in my mind, so vividly? If you are happy! IF you love your wife and your life?

As I think about that afternoon of my departure I can hear the trains whistle pierce my ears. My heart aches for him again, and beats louder in my chest. I know exactly what to write to him now, something that I know he will understand, the only thing that has kept us together the moment we met until that damn train. 

Dear Oliver, 

I can’t stand the silence. Need to speak to you. 

I take the simple “letter” and fold it neatly, placing it into an envelope, lick along the sticky seal and close it shut flipping it over on its front I write out my address, then with the speed of a rabbit, I haul my ass out my chair down the hallway, to the front door. 

“Darling where are you going? It’s almost lunch time.” my wife calls out to me as she is setting the table and our children (Elio, age 5 and Mina age 4) come running down the hallways, giggling as they chase each other to the table. 

“I am just going out to grab the mail Rebecca. I won’t be gone long.” my reply though quick and to the point doesn’t sound curt or rude, but gentle in tone. I don’t want her to know that I am writing Elio again. 

After we got married I tried to keep my time in Crema with Elio hidden not because of shame, or embarrassment, not anything of the sort. I enjoyed my time with Elio very much, and missed him, missed the time we had together but this was my life, and I had a wife there was no point in bringing him up to her at all. Or so I thought, he was my past, she was my future and my safety net with my parents, and other relatives when they would speak about “doing the right thing” and all that garbage. Through a pretty pink lens of white, rich, high privileged people they saw the world very black and white and still do even though I am no longer a child. 

They would not be allowed to touch Crema, or Elio. it was mine to cherish, mine to hold and keep in the deepest part of my heart forever. To keep safe from all of those who wouldn’t understand just how wonderful the Perlman’s are or their witty, sarcastic attractive son.  
But then Rebecca found my letters and confronted me about them, and I had to explain Crema. I had to explain Elio and the beautiful summer we had together. When I did oh Rebecca was furious with me, she yelled, screamed and told me that I was no longer to speak to Elio and if I so much as wrote to him and she found out, then I would lose not only my marriage but my children too. 

I quickly shut the door behind me and make my way down the street just a few blocks from our house. Stopping directly at the mailbox, I stand there for a moment taking a deep breath in and letting out a short exhale. 

I reach into my pocket and pull out the letter, pressing my lips to it and shutting my eyes, I whisper into it in hopes that the very words on my lips will be sent along with it. As I feel my heart tear open once more with the guilt that I feel mixed with the hope that he will get this. 

“Find me Oliver and as you did back then, look me in the face, hold my gaze and call me by your name.”

I slip the letter into the darkness of the box and close the lid, I tilt my head to the sky and say once more, “Find me Oliver.” 

*********************  
Crema, Italy : Two weeks after Oliver’s letter 

Elio 

“He came. He left. Nothing else had changed. I had not changed. The world hadn't changed. Yet nothing would be the same. All that remains is dreammaking and strange remembrance.”

For one whole year I cried for him, and cry for him still when I am alone at night in my room, our room or once was. I can’t go anywhere without finding something that reminds me of him, or even eat a peach anymore. That is how much his leaving hurt me. Was I happy that he was getting married? No of course not! I wanted him to have the life he had with us, I wanted to lay in the grass alongside him and talk about only things that matter to us. 

I wanted to sleep next to him, ride bikes along the dirt road and go on night swims with him but that would never happen. He was married now, and wanted nothing to do with me, or at least this is what my thinking was since I hadn’t heard a word from him. 

I told him to write to me, to send me letters to stay in constant contact with me while he was back in the states. But each day I went to the mail to check just to see if he had written to me. Nothing. Aways, nothing. 

“If he is giving you silence Elio then he isn’t worth your tears or looming over anymore! You deserve to be happy and if it isn’t with him then, find someone else.”

Marzia told me one day as we were lounging around watching tv, while my parents were busy with my aunts and uncles, talking about politics, and other old boring afternoon drudgery that I didn’t much care for. 

“Don’t listen to her Elio,” Vimini had replied sitting perched on the windowsill, her long brown hair swaying to and fro as she shook her head. In clear disagreement, and then she spoke again saying,

“He will come back. You watch, he will and when he does I will get to say I told you so. For how stupid you are being right now! He is in love with you and that hasn’t changed.’

Chiara who was sitting next to Mazia smoking a cigarette, laughs with skepticism at Vimini’s comment and leans her head on her palm, staring at the girl.  
“et que sauriez-vous de l'amour Vimini votre enfant?” she snorts with slight malice in her voice. “votre sein n'a même pas encore poussé! alors comment sauriez-vous si vous n'avez jamais été amoureux?”

Vimini glares at her from across the room. “Love has nothing to do with how big your boobies are Chiara! It’s about the heart that is what matters, and you’re just angry at Oliver because he didn’t pick you to be his girlfriend! Oh and I am smart enough to know love when I see it I am eleven you know. I am not a child!” 

I applaud Vimini for her witty comeback against Chiara at the time but now that I think about it she may have a point. Maybe there was a reason that he hadn’t written a logical one, but I still had doubt in my heart that he wouldn’t write to me any time soon. So I put off checking the mail and didn’t give it much thought. 

“Just check for it one more time. What harm would it do? You are already sulking and doubting already so you might as well save your sanctity and just go look one last time!” 

I told myself as I got dressed this morning to go for a much needed bike ride, I needed the sun on my face again, the happiness I felt zooming a long hearing the road crunch beneath my tires, and the smell of Crema all around me. Needed to clear my mind and just allow myself to enjoy what I used to enjoy before he came and turned me upside down. 

“Papa, Maman I’m going to the post office!” I call out to them. 

“Okay be careful Elio. Oh and don’t forget to grab some milk on your way home please. Mafalda needs it for her soup this evening.” my mother calls back from the kitchen, as I was just about to step out the front door, headphones hanging around my neck, dressed in my shorts and a t-shirt. 

“Alright.”  
Grabbing my bike I took off down the road, at a high speed while listening to Bach funny enough, it was the very song that I had played for Oliver when I was messing with it on my guitar. 

As the music plays and my feet turn the petals faster, picking up speed to let the air blow through my clothes, my lungs panting a little. The very playfulness of our “argument” comes to mind and plays in the corner of my mind where I keep all of the memories of him. 

“And what is wrong with Bach the way Bach-” 

“Bach, never wrote it for the guitar in fact, h-” 

“Forget I asked!” 

Oh Oliver, always so touchy with Bach, always had to be played exactly to the T as I did it outside. But little do you know, that by fiddling with it I was just teasing you. Testing to see if you would like me even more if I played for you making you annoyed, just to bring you back to me. Playing it just the way I played it for you outside, so soft, gentle melodic and beautiful always in time with my erratic heartbeat every time you were in the room with me. 

I go down to the end of the dirt road, hitting the streets of asphalt taking my feet off the petals and let myself go, smiling to myself as the bike takes me around the bend to the post office. 

I come to a screeching stop from the bike being worn with years of use, sweat covering my skin from the humidity of the day, as I hop off to park my bike close to the wall out of the way of traffic. And take my sunglasses off my face, slipping them into my shirt, my star of david still hanging around my neck. 

“Elio!” 

“Hello Andre, got any mail for me today?” I ask trying not to show too much hope in my eyes, as I watch the old man with round glasses, turn his back to me searching through the mail slots. With our house numbers on it, going row by row until he gets to P 1908 and exclaims “Ah! Here we are!” and turns back to me with a bundle of packages in his hand. 

“This came specifically for you.” He taps the white envelope that is turned back first on the pile of brown parcels, he eyes me with gentleness, reaching out he touches the back of my hand. 

“If it is from who I think it is… be gentle with yourself Elio. do not let whatever this letter says, dissuade you from your own happiness my son.” 

Andre has been in this town for over 50 years. He was a war hero, in fact, he fought in the battle of world war one and survived to tell his story to all those who wished to hear it. He is someone I have grown attached to over the years of my family living in Northern Italy. He is a dear friend of my father and adores my mother for her intellect and sweet nurturing nature. 

When I was trying to figure out a way to confess my feelings for Oliver he was the one that I went to for advice and he said to me that day. As we sat together in his shop, he turned to me and he looked me in the eyes with his hands on my shoulders.

*Flashback*

“Elio, if you love this boy. You do not go to him and say “I love you” No, no, no. so over done like the movies… this is not a movie. No. you go to him and you say… uh, what was his name again?”

I giggled. “Oliver, Andre his name is Oliver.” 

“Ah! Si, yes Oliver. Yes you go to this Oliver, and you tell him when he asks you and he will you will see. Mark my words Elio he will say, “is there anything you don’t know.” Because you a smart boy, he knows this. I am sure of it and this you tell him, “I know nothing, Oliver. If only you knew how little I know about the things that matter.” 

“And why would I say that Andre?” 

“Many people can say I love and not mean it, Elly they never know about the things that matter. What matters to you is this Oliver yes?”

“Yeah….” I trail off. 

“Okay then, so you know you like this boy but you have mixed feelings of whether or not he love you back. Then you tell him so without saying Oliver I love you. You say what I just told you and if he ask why? Then you say with your whole heart child, “because I wanted you to know.” and why? “Because there is no one else I can say this to but you.” 

“And how do you know it will work?” 

His bellowing laughter fills my ears then he looks around conspiratorially and leans in close to me.

“Because dear boy, I said it to the man I was in love with during world war one and years later, that same man is now my husband.” 

*Flashback ends*

After hitting the post office, I head to the little grocery store and grab Mafalda’s milk, then head straight for home with my heart in my throat. As I raced back to the villa, the moment I got to the yard my body was on auto pilot then not really paying much attention to what was going on around me. 

I rushed to the kitchen with the mail and the carton of milk in my hands and quickly slammed the milk down on the counter by the knife Mafalda was chopping with and she scolds me, for doing so and I quickly apologize to her as I rush away to my father’s study, tossing the mail on his desk.

“Woah easy, Elly belly what’s going on?” my father asks when I nearly mow him down in the hallway, with a bottle of unopened wine in his hands. 

“Nothing.” the words come out quickly as I hold the clutched letter in my right hand, while rubbing the back of my head with my left. 

My father raises his eyebrow. “Hmmm you are in an awful hurry and your breathing is labored for it to be just nothing…” he chuckles, when he eyes the letter in my hand, then looks up at me. Then says, “well just be careful Elio you know how Mafalda gets about you running in the house.” 

He leaves me standing there in shock for a second as if he knows something I don’t before I snap out of it and head up to my room, shutting the door and falling onto my bed. 

Flipping it over I stare down at the letter and with wide eyes I nearly have a heart attack as I see who the letter is from. 

Oliver Homestead  
2432 Lincoln drive  
Glistening Heights, England

Oliver

‘ Oh my god! This can not be real…. This is my mind messing with me again, this…..no this is not real.’ 

I stare at the letter in my hands, shaking unsure or not if I want to open this letter and read what it says. I had played a moment like this in my mind before in my dreams, of him writing me back and saying that he was sorry for everything and wanted to come back to Crema. Now, this was physical evidence of that dream in my very hands. 

‘Just open it!!! Open it already, don't be a pussy you whined for him to write you well, you have your wish!!!’

Without another second longer I turn the letter over in my hands and the hint of something catches my attention. When I breathe again I can smell the faint scent of something familiar…. Something so… I smell again and this time I am not mistaken, the smell is of camomile tea. 

When Oliver was here during the summer, he only drank two things, one was apricot juice, he drank that up like a milkshake and the other was camomile tea. 

I close my eyes and it is like he is back here with me again. ‘Elio, elio elio elio elio. ‘

Opening my eyes I tear the top of the letter open and carefully pull the paper out of the envelope setting the casing beside me and I read. 

Dear Oliver, 

I can’t stand the silence. Need to speak to you. 

I laugh out loud rolling onto my back holding the letter to my chest as if it was a most precious gift as tears fill my eyes. Not of sadness, but of happiness, joy remembering the very words I had spoken to him. He has now uttered them right back to me, I wrote those words out of fear that he wouldn’t like me anymore since he wouldn’t speak to me. 

I smirk sitting up and practically bouncing off the edge of the bed and my feet landing with a loud tap from my sneakers. I run to my desk digging through it frantically and I grab some old music staffing paper, turning it over on the back, as I grab my pencil already knowing the response to tell him. 

I took this as a sign as if he was asking permission for what I didn’t know at this moment. All I knew was that I wanted to see him, and had to see him, talk to him. But I was still hurt, scared even though I had to know the answers to my questions, soo many questions that have kept me up at night. 

Why did he lie to me?  
Did he even love me then? And if so… why didn’t he just tell me about that girl? Instead of keeping it from me?

So I wrote the only thing I could think of as a response. 

Dear Elio,

Grow up, I’ll see you in Crema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: We will be getting back to 2021 with Armie and Timmy to see about Luca's brilliantness! and more happiness and laughter is coming your way guys! Definitely more Oliver and Elio too! so see you all in chapter 6!
> 
> Chiara to Vimini: "and what would you know of love Vimini your a child? your breast haven't even grown yet! so how would you know if you have never been in love?"


	6. Keep Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby, keep running, keep running for me Don't hesitate, don't make me wait  
> If you want my loving then you better start running.” - (Keep Running) by Tei Shi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own the song or the lyrics but I heard this and thought it was just perfect for both Armie and Timmy as well as Elio and Oliver Also I own nothing from Call me by your name to the actors who play them. I a simply a storyteller lol

Armie 

“Look daddy look! It’s uncle Lulu and uncle Timmy! Daddy wake up come see!!!!! Hurry!!!”

The overly excited voice of my daughter pierces my ears, as I try to become conscious enough to figure out what in the hell she is so excited about. As I lift my head from underneath my pillow, groaning loudly when she jumps on my naked back with her whole body. Her hands pushing at my shoulders, I feel her sitting on my lower back, her knees touching my sides much like you would when riding a horse. 

‘ uncle Lulu ? who the….. Oh!!!!! Luca! ‘

“Harper, honey it is way too early to be jumping on daddy and what are you talking about?” I mumble with my eyes only partially open as I slowly push myself up into a sitting position, blinking a few times Harper now behind me. 

‘Jump on me huh? Well then….’ 

Leaning gently back I press my back against her little body pressing her into the couch playfully. 

“Hmm… this couch is kinda lumpy. I think i'm gonna have to fix these cushions.” I say outloud and reach back with my hands, poking Harper in her left side, then her right side alternating my fingers and she erupts into giggles behind me, her tiny hands trying to stop me. 

“Daddyyyy!!!! I’m not a cushion. I’m Harper!” she protests still laughing as she throws her arms around my neck, locking her fingers together.

“Oh cool a talking couch! I always wanted one of those! I’m gonna have to invite Timmy over someday so he can see this. Not sure about how wiggley it is.” 

I lean up and sit back again this time moving the top half of my body back and forth from left to right, calling out to Harper. 

“I'm right here daddy! Here I am!” she giggles poking me in the cheek, I turn my head and look at her with a surprised look on my face. 

“Oh! There you are!” I kiss her forehead. “Shall we go see what is going on with uncle Timmy?” 

“Yes!” 

“Baby show me where you saw uncle Timmy.” 

She points to the dining room. I stand up keeping my arms behind me, I lock my fingers so Harper is sitting on my palms and I walk with her attached to my back, as Archie comes into the living room from the back door and follows us into the dining room where I notice the ipad is open. 

I will admit I was a little more than nervous to see what was on the ipad itself seeing as recently, the internet has now decided that I am a dog abuser. So they have now drug Archie into this shitshow of a mess and I was so afraid that they would drag Luca and Timmy into it as well. Which thankfully hasn’t happened yet. 

“See daddy there’s uncle Timmy and uncle Lulu just like I said!” I bend down and let Harper slide off my back.

I pick up the ipad and the screen is lit up to a different article and there is a picture of Timmy and Luca together. With a headline above it and as I read it my mouth drops open entirely as the unexpected has happened.  
Timothee Chalamet Reunites With “Call Me By Your Name” Director in New Movie About Cannibalism

‘Oh Luca no! Why? Would you put yourself in the line of fire like this!!!! You and Timmy both! You guys don’t need to be sucked into this too!’

“Daddy what’s wrong?” I look down at Harper when she touches my leg, looking up at me with concern in her eyes. She may be young but she isn’t dumb when there is something wrong, Harper will try and figure it out on her own. 

“Nothing sweetheart um… why don’t you go wake up mommy and Ford while I get breakfast ready.” 

‘ while i call your uncles and chew them the fuck out! What were they thinking?!!!!!!!!’

*******  
While I make pancakes I hold the phone up to my ear as it rings my brain is running a million miles an hour as to how to handle this situation. But Luca isn’t answering his phone right now, I chalk it up to him being busy. 

As for Timmy I get a text from him and it is a link to that same article but underneath it is a message and a link to spotify to some song I have never even heard of. So I click the link and put the phone to my ear and listen to it. 

T: Please don’t be pissed. We were just trying to help you Arms, you don’t deserve this bullshit man. It’s not right. I know you are having a hard time, so I send you something to give you a little pick me up. Remember Armie, you aren’t alone in this keep your head up and see you soon!  
Ps. Call me if you need anything. I'm always here for you. <3 Listen to the song! =3  
I click the link and put the phone to my ear and listen to the song. The beat of the song instantly grabs a hold of my ears and I gently bob my head, as I am flipping pancakes. 

Every time I look over my shoulder  
I'm getting older  
I'm getting older  
Every time I look over my shoulder  
I'm getting older  
I'm getting older  
Time is so sad  
Tie me to it  
Strapped to my side  
Never look back

I got about half way through the song when Rachel comes rounding the corner and I shut the song off quickly as if I have done something wrong, shoving my phone down in my pocket. She looks to be in a irritated mood, and from what I can see she is not in the “lets be civil mood” this morning mode that she likes to try and be in. 

Since the devorce has gone public she has been like a switch to a bomb, some days she will be nice and try to play nice with me. Making me lunch, or taking the kids to the beach so that I can get an extra hour of sleep but other times, she can be a real bitch about things. 

Today was that day.  
After breakfast I got dressed tossing one of my tracksuits on and laced up my shoes, before trying to call Luca again. When Rachel comes into the room, holding the ipad in her hands a scowl comes across her face as she holds it up in front of my face. 

‘ Damnmit Luca what are you doing? Man, I really need to talk to you!’ 

“Yes Rachel. I saw what do you want me to do about it?” I get Luca’s voicemail for the second time and I leave him a message. “Hey, Luca it’s Armie. Call me back when you get the chance.” 

When I put my phone away that is when she starts the “routine” I call it the routine because this is what happens every single fucking time she even gets a hint of something going on with Timmy. She will stalk the shit out of my instagram or any other social media and point out when he liked a picture or commented on any of my photos.

“Are you serious, Armie! Do you not understand what he has done? He is using your drama to make money off of you!” 

“Oh? And since when did you start caring about what Timmy did? Or do you not remember that he was once your good friend. You loved him and thought he hung the moon at one point, and any time he came to the house, you would allow him to stay the night! And on the days when he would be shooting a movie, you would offer to stay with him when I would have to go shoot a scene on my own. Or the ti-” 

“HE STOLE MY HUSBAND FROM ME!!!!! ALL BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID MOVIE!” she throws the ipad down on the floor. “You were mine and only mine before he came around and you basically disappeared from me. You are not the person I married!” 

Then go back to gathering my clothes from the closet and stuff the articles into my suitcase. 

“Ppfft. Stole me? Yeah, right.” I roll my eyes and shake my head, moving around the room, looking for my suitcase and my duffle bag. “And if you recall we are going through a divorce Rachel, so nothing was ever stolen from you.”

She stands there at the foot of the bed, watching me as I pick up the ipad from the floor and set it on the end table by my side of the bed.  
“The pandemic was insane enough, 2020 was hell and this year… isn’t going as I would hope and I don’t need your hatred for Timmy bleeding into the drama that is already going on.” So I am going to Crema and staying there to hang out with Luca, to get away from all of this shit.” 

I go back to gathering my clothes from the closet and stuff the articles into my suitcase. Not sure how much clothing I was going to need as far as an exact number. All I knew was that I was going to take Luca up on his offer, and go to Crema and stay there for as long as possible. 

“Excuse me?! You’re going to what?” she blinks trying to sound astonished like I had slapped her across her cheek. 

“I am going to stay with Luca for a few months and try to figure out what in the fuck is going on! So that I can keep my job! So that I can feed my kids.” I say more sternly, keeping my voice and tone in check, since I knew that Harper and her hawk ears would be listening to our conversation. 

“Oh so you are just going to leave your children behind and go off to hang out with your ex director in Italy who has one of the highest death rates from the pandemic. And people are still dying, that is really smart Armie.” 

She claps slowly in resemblance of a golf clap laughing at me. “That’s just perfect,” her comment is snarky, and she pushes her hair back, tossing it with her fingers. The strands falling behind on her back, while a few other strands land on her left shoulder. 

“Don’t. Start I know what you are going to say and you better not go there. I love them with my whole heart and I do not need your permission to take care of my mental health or to see my friends. If I am not at my best then I can’t be the best father, the best friend, or the best of myself if I am not 100% and okay with myself. I will be gone for a few weeks or more and then when I come back, I will take the children out to play and spend all my time with them. Unless, you prefer I take them with me since you can’t seem to keep track of them yourself, that you have to have other men who aren’t their father watch them. While you are drunk on margaritas or wine.”

“You know what? Go Armie just go get the fuck out of here. Just know that if you do, I will make sure that you don’t get to see my kids again.” 

I know what she was doing and I wasn't falling for it again every time we had this argument or even if it was a different one entirely, she would always manage to make it about the kids and flip it onto me to make me feel like a horrible parent. 

To make me look like a bad father every time I had to leave them to shoot a movie, leaving them for months at a time . Which made my heart ache, made me miss them and want to be with them even more when I would call them on Skype or FaceTime and see their happy little face and hear them.

In that moment, my phone rings and I answer it just as Rebecca leaves the room, to head into the bathroom, the slam of the door echoing through the room, and the shower coming to life with a hiss.

"Ah Luca, thank God! it's about fucking time man. Listen, I'm taking you up on your offer and I'm booking a flight for tomorrow. I'm planning on leaving first thing in the morning so I'll see you really soon."  
***********  
1984, England 

Oliver 

Dear Elio,

Grow up I’ll see you in Crema.

The words were loud and clear from Elio in fact, they were my very words thrown back at me. When I told him to “grow up” I thought it was juvenile at the time that we were passing each other notes in class like I was in high school all over again. But now as I reread this letter from him over and over, I feel nervous and gitty at the same time. 

It was clear that Elio wanted to see me so I didn’t have a choice in the matter. I was going to Crema. I was going to see him again, and I was going to tell him the truth. My feelings hadn’t desitpated in any way through all that time they just got stronger, to the point where every time I would look at Rebecca I saw him as vivid as day. 

‘ It’s time Oliver, stop running away from him and run to him. He deserves an explanation that isn’t going to result in the ambiguous “Later!” no more laters! Now. he deserves now, no matter how scared or guilty you are, you owe him that much if not more than your year of silence.’  
This letter was all the permission I needed to leave England and the courage to turn away from this life and go to the life that I should have never left. The life that I should have had the moment I could have said, “no this isn’t what I want” and would have never gotten on that train. 

I glance down at my watch before stretching my arms above my head feeling my muscles burn slightly before dropping them down to my sides. I had three more hours to go before I could leave work and head home, in the middle of grading papers, and trying to come up with ideas for my new book at the same time. 

*knock*  
*knock* 

“It’s open.” I call out turning another one of my students' papers over into a pile of already graded papers, then grabbing another to read. 

I lift my head and see Rebecca stroll through my office door dressed to the nines, her hair done up into a ponytail, makeup and a pair of flats within her hands is my lunch bag that I had forgotten early this morning. 

"Hi." 

"You left your lunch so I thought you might be hungry and the children are away at school so I thought we could spend lunch together.”  
There is a tone to Rebecca’s voice that I know all too well as she walks around to my chair and places herself in my lap, setting the bag down on the floor. 

She presses her lips to mine while wrapping her arms around my neck, causing me to sit up straighter in the chair as she presses and rubs her knee up against the fabric of my suit pants. 

"Rebecca," I slowly try to pull away from her but she is persistent. "We can't do this." 

“I locked the door, no one will bother us.” she puts her hands on my cheeks kissing me again as she curls her fingers around the back of my head and again I kiss her back but i’m not into it. 

“No Rebecca I mean, we don’t need to be doing this… you and me anymore. I’m sorry.” 

She pulls away from me, standing to get feet. She looks at me with hurt in her eyes, her lips come to a straight line as she puts her hands on her hips. A small huff of disappointment comes out of her nose and she says,

“It’s him isn’t it? Oliver…. Elio it’s that damn boy from Crema. Did he contact you?” 

“No. But I do think that we need to call it Rebecca. I can’t keep doing this anymore, and it is obvious that you don’t want to keep doing this relationship either. I mean, look at us…. We don’t go out together and do things anymore and we-”  
“No Oliver it’s you who doesn’t want this relationship! I knew there was something going on between you and that boy!”

“It is because I am not in love with you as much as I thought I was. Rebecca, before I went to Crema I thought you were my entire world and thought that you were what I wanted. But after Crema all of that changed, I wasn’t as in love with you that I thought I was, not because of Elio or anything that happened in Italy. I realized that I was marrying you for my parent’s benefit, not my own, that I was doing it for the sake of making my life comfortable and my parents happy. I am so sorry Rebecca but this isn’t working anymore.” 

“And if i say no? I’m not going to let you break this up because it is not what I want. That I won’t let you go back to that boy. You don’t have to lie to me Oliver, really I get it you are in love with that boy and I will never measure up as a wife for you, I am not him and won’t ever be him.” 

“You can’t keep me here Rebecca and you deserve someone who will be everything you want. Someone who your parents will be proud of and be the perfect guy who isn’t me. I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Next chapter one big ass family reunion! =D get ready guys the moment you have all been waiting for! Get ready for the laughter, the happiness, the love cuz it's about to get all up in the feelings as we go back to Crema officially! <3


	7. I Remember Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Time makes us sentimental perhaps, in the end, it is because of time that we suffer.” - ( Elio Perlman, Call Me By Your Name)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ^_^

Timmy 

I can believe that I am back in this beautiful city again. After four years of not being here awakens the memories of the first time getting a feel for the town, the people, and integrating myself into Italy and familiarizing myself with it to the point of it becoming my home away from home.  
But with the memories comes the way things are instead of the bright vibrant smiles of the people, the smiles are covered by masks, some of them stare at me when they see my head poke out the window of Luca’s car. 

While others don’t even acknowledge who I am due to the allegations that hang over Armie’s head, and just make me guilty by association. Which to me is completely stupid on all levels, Armie is a good man, a great father, and an even better role model for young actors like myself. I believed it four years ago and I still do believe it but the chaos of the news spreading around continues around the world.  
Since this shit started, I have been keeping track of what is going on with instagram, twitter, and tumblr reading all of the comments, but not having the courage to reply to any of them. What I find highly laughable is that Armie’s wife Rebecca has been fighting with the charmies. (the really heavily dedicated fans of Call me by your name as well as Armie and I as well… ourselves) some of the comments that I see from these guys are over the top hilarious and by far the best. 

So many of them don’t believe this crap while others have left entirely and have unfollowed myself and Armie together. Which is sad, but then again I was never much about having thousands of followers on instagram I was more about the fans and supplying them with praises and pure gratitude for supporting me and Armie in our careers. 

“Timmy enough, stop looking at that for now. You are in Crema now, enjoy it, embrace the peaches, smell the sea. It is good to be home, no?”

“Luca are you sure this is going to work? I mean I’ve been following this from day one and the fans seem to be excited about the whole “cannibal movie” but others are taking it as us piggybacking off of Armie’s problems for personal gain and I am not okay with that.” 

“Caro, that “movie” was used as a distraction to take the weight of the situation a little bit off of Armie. To redirect the flow of negativity onto us and to turn it into something positive. While everyone is busy keeping their eyes on us tesoro is able to distance himself and hopefully if things go right he will be here soon.” 

Luca is still beaming from his brilliant plan for getting Armie to come to Crema but what my tongue wrestling partner doesn’t know is that I am here. And I have to say I am fucking nervous, I have no idea when he is going to get here. 

“I hope you’re right. It seems to be working so far people are definitely talking about it.”  
The man beside me simply chuckles and pats my arm as I lay my head against the head resting. Turning my head, I stare out at the scenery as the wind blows through the open window, I hear the hiss of the long grass, the crunching of the road beneath the tires.

The smell of the sea and can taste the peaches on my tongue already as we pull up to the villa, a flash of Armie getting out of the small green car, with his massive body cramped inside comes to my mind. 

“Let’s go into the backyard hm.” Luca suggests after we fully stop, place the car in park and turn off the engine. 

I take off my seatbelt and open my door stepping out of the car, shutting the door with a clap, following Luca around to the back of the house leading to the backyard, and as soon as I look up my eyes widen and I see Amira and Michael sitting there at the table that we had used during the first movie. Underneath the giant shade of the big tree. 

“Timothee!!!! Oh my boy how are you?” calls Michael as I drop my bags, on the grass I run to my “parents” and hug them both tightly at the same time feeling the familiar warm rush of love that always came to me. 

“I wish I was better. I don’t like what is going on with Armie, but I’m doing fine, I...im good. Oh I’ve missed you guys.” 

“It is good to see you darling! Look at you all grown up.” Amira holds me at arms length and looks me over as she touches my face, cupping my cheeks in her hands. “My little Elio, not so little anymore. Oh sweet boy.” she hugs me again before releasing me and Michael grabs a hold of me then and embraces me.

I squeeze him tightly as he pats my back with his right hand. “We heard the news about Armie. How is he doing? Have you talked to him?”  
Luca comes over to the rest of us and we all gather around the table together. We talk about Armie and his situation, getting everyone up to speed on what exactly has been going on since all of this came out into the open and we speculate a little bit about who it is who could be doing this to Armie. 

“I agree with Michael. It could be just some crazy obsessed fan, who adores him way too much... wanting to get his attention but is going about it the wrong way.”

“Or it could be someone close to him…. Say, his ex wife?” The moment I throw the suggestion out into the open, Amira raises her eyebrow. “Why would you think Rebecca is behind this? Timmy, does she even know about the horrible things being said about him?”

“After we did call me, Rebecca became paranoid about me spending so much time with Armie and during the time that we were doing the interviews, the red carpet events…. She had mentioned to me once that though not vocally that she was “staking her claim” on Armie by her gestures of constantly being close to him and pushing herself in between us when we were taking pictures together. Other times, she would try to be overly nice to me when he would be around, but when he would go away to do a scene, she flaunted her presence in my face and flaunt him, touch him…” 

Luca snorts and rolls his eyes not saying anything but I knew that he was mumbling expletives underneath his breath about her. Making the other chuckle in silent agreement. 

We talked for hours and hours speculating, wondering what we could do to further help Armie, to Michael’s new projects and Amira’s new painting that she had been painting as a hobby during the lockdown days of the pandemic. 

I was telling them about my SNL hosting gig that I had done and as I was talking I see Michael’s eyes soften but light with happiness and a smile comes over to his face. 

Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and as I turn around in my chair that I was sitting in I look up to see Armie smiling down at me, with a wide smile, his dimples showing prominently, his eyes seem tired, exhausted. His arms slowly open to me and without even hesitating I leap right out of the chair and directly into his arms. Tackling his body with my own and he goes stumbling backwards and we go down together in the grass, thankfully his bags were next to mine on the ground already so he didn’t hurt himself as we hit. 

“Armieeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” I exclaim, feeling his arms tighten around my lower back, his hands touch my ribs, the warmth of them seep into the fabric of my clothing and I feel his body relax slowly into mine. Like a breath of necessary relief as I hear him exhale, a shuddering breath. 

“You will never know just how much I am so fucking happy to see you. You’re very fucking presence gives me life Timmy” I hear him murmur in my ear and when he pulls back, I can see the beginning of tears that doesn't fall but remains just on the rim of the edges of his eyes. 

“Alright, Timmy scoot over and let the rest of us love on our other boy.” Annella chides playfully and Armie glances around my body, as I turn to look at her blushing. 

I feel him squeeze me again just under my armpits as he had done from time to time. Then his warmth disappears, as I help him and myself get up off the ground. Dusting each other off, Armie walks over to Amira and hugs her in a motherly gesture that reminds me so much of Annella Perlman, she strokes his hair. 

“I am so sorry this is happening to you Armie. We know you aren’t any of those things, do you hear me. You are a gentle soul and don’t you dare let these people make you think you aren’t. We all make mistakes, and no one has a right to judge you if you need me, you know we are here. 

**********

Armie

Amira’s words bring comfort and her motherly nature of her personality just flows out of her with ease. No wonder she was able to play Annella with such grace and charm, she was like the mother that I never had and I do mean this quite literally. 

My mother is nothing like Annella Perlman. She is strict, very conservative and very religious in her views on things that her views on the world are very black and white. So much so that we would often clash over our differences of opinion and what I was supposed to be doing as a career. She wasn’t as nearly as supportive as the Perlman’s were of Elio and I have told Timmy all about my parents so he can vouch for me when I say this… 

I would rather have the Perlman’s be my parents than my own parents. So that is saying a lot 

When I release her and Michael hugs me, the tears that I had tried so desperately to hold in the surface and come out. I bury my face into the older man’s neck and I cry from the stress of everything, from me being exhausted from the flight that I took to get here, from not getting much sleep last night, and from having to leave my kids. 

Everything comes out in this moment as I feel a giant weight start to lift just a little as I hear Michael speak to me with his calm soft spoken tone that I heard the day Timmy had to do the very last scene of the movie. 

"Everything is going to be alright. Armie, I am here, Amira is here, Timmy is here and Luca is here. Your family is here and there is not a thing that will ever make me change my mind about the kind of man you are. You are a wonderful father, a brilliant actor, an amazing human being and no one is going to change the way that I think of you unless it is myself. You have come a long way, Armie, and I am so glad that I got to see you grow into the man who Timmy can look up to, you are a good influence in an industry that is built on corruption. Whoever is doing this I promise karma will be at their doorstep. Until then, let your mind rest, let your heart rest upon mine son and just breathe. We have you now and you will never be alone again. There are people all over the world who are behind you. Armie there are still loyal people in this world, good people just like you.”  
I hug him tight just one more time and I feel my heart swell in my chest at his words. 

"You see tresoro I told you Luca fix." Luca smiles hugging me too. "Now, all of you come, come inside, we have many things to discuss. There is a reason why I brought you all here together, well… this isn’t quite nearly all of us. We are missing a few people but it’s okay, they come soon too!”

He lets go of me and leads the way into the villa, with an enthusiasm that I have seen before when he was first trying to get call me off the ground. 

Amira pats my arm before slipping her own arm within Michaels and together they walk ahead of Timmy and I who, bites his lip and glances up at me through those curls that have grown out since we last saw each other. 

I nudge him with my shoulder smiling at him. “What?” 

“Oh nothing….” he nudges me back with his elbow, making me sway and I slip my arm around his side, pulling him into my side as we walk behind the others. I feel his arm wrap around my back and my head touches the top of his briefly. 

“Oh don’t you nothing me. You know better than that man, spill it.” I urge gently poking his ticklish spot, making him squirm slightly. 

“Welcome home Armie. Welcome home.” 

*************

Once we get inside Luca gathers us all into the living room and my eyes widen to see Andre Aciman there standing by the window looking out at the garden. 

When we all walk in he turns around his eyes shining and a smile comes to his lips as he walks over to me and Timmy hugging us both. No doubt seeing Elio and Oliver once again standing before his very eyes, much older versions now from when we first.

“Boys it is so good to see you again and I look forward to working with you both again. All of you did such a wonderful job with the first story that I was hoping you would be willing to do the second one.” 

‘Wait second one???? As in…. A sequel Aciman has a sequel written when in the fuck did this happen?!’

“Luca you sly dog is there really going to be a sequel?!” Michael asks looking over at the italian genus who i’m pretty sure thinks he has a fucking halo popping up above his head right now.

“Maybe….”

Timmy beams with excitement and practically jumps up and down. “YES! Aw this is going to fucking good man! I can’t wait so what’s the story?!” 

Luca notices my worried and weary expression come across my face and he comes to me touching my shoulder while directing Timmy to sit down with the others.

“Tesoro why? You look this way hm? I thought you would be happy to do a sequel since you seemed so overjoyed the last time we did the first one.”

“I don’t know about this Luca. I have a lot of things on my plate right now, the divorce crap, my name being dragged, this doesn’t seem like a good time to do this. Don’t get me wrong man, I would love nothing more than to do this with all of you again. To experience all of the magic all over again but… how is this going to look for me and how is the world going to perceive this? It's already bad enough that I can go anywhere without someone commenting about me or giving me looks on the streets…. Not that i give a fuck but my kids….” 

“Armie vieni con me, let us talk alone for a moment. The rest of you talk with Andre about the story and we will be back in a minute.” 

Luca takes me aside into a different area of the house and we sit down on the balcony at a small metal table with chairs outside. It reminds me of the same spot where we shot a piece of the midnight scene but much smaller. 

We sit down and I rest my forearms on the table as Luca sits down across from me, his hands folded together on the table top with his head slightly tilted, that soft tender tone he used with me the first time we ever spoke to each other comes out again. 

“Do you remember the conversation we had when you were scared to do the first movie? How afraid you were to do it because you didn’t think you were capable of it and what did I say?”

“You said that if I was scared of something then it means to desire something and that if I desired something, then I should follow it instead of running from it. But Luca….. This is….. Different.”

“Different how? Hm, tell me it is only four years later Armie nothing has changed not the desire in you. I can see it is there now, wanting to come out. You came here because you want to be here to see your family, yes? And now you are here. Tell me what scares you so?”

“I don’t want to lose my career, Luca. this is all I ever wanted to do with my life, I can’t see myself doing anything else and I don’t want to expose my children to anymore of my shit. They don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve the backlash that this movie will get if we put it out there, Timmy’s career.”

He chuckles and shakes his head, placing his hand on to mine. “All of the more reason we have to do this movie. Why now is the perfect time to do so, Armie the world is a fucked up place right now, people need some good in their lives after the pandemic has taken so much from them. Crema is crying, it’s people dying by the thousands due to the virus and with everything going on and now, this bullshit with you. We need to give people happiness even if a little bit. I can not do this without you Armie. You and Timmy are what brought this movie to life, and Aciman has told me many times, he can not look at Timmy or you without seeing his beloved characters staring back at him. You have given these characters life and they have given you a gift by sharing their souls with you. You are Oliver and he is You. As Timmy is Elio, you can not have one without the other tresoro it’s no good… useless. So if you won’t do it for yourself, do it for Crema, do it for the people, do it for Aciman, do it for Timmy and do it for all of the fans who still love and stand with you. Remind them of why they fell in love with Elio and Oliver in the first place.”

“Do you really think we can capture that again? It’s been four years Luca, Timmy and I have been apart for a few of those years. Yeah we are still close, and we have talked when we could but not as much as we should have. Not to mention we did the first one without expectation and now people are expecting the sequel-”

“Then you and Timmy need to get together. No phones, none of this… rumor business you and him just hangout with each other and just be Armie. So here is what we do…. You think about whether or not you want to do this movie, give yourself some time to talk to Timmy about this, just the two of you together. But for now I want you to come back in here with the others, there is something I want you to listen to. 

*************

The room falls dead silent as Luca and I enter the room again, and I take my place next to Timmy, our bodies touching from foot to shoulders. 

“Are you okay?” he asks leaning over whispering into my ear. 

“I’m just really tired T.” is all I manage to say before Timmy’s hand urges me to lay down my head on his shoulder. 

Luca walks to the cd player in the left corner of the room that is resting on the table. “Sufjan has come to me and Andre with another one of his songs that he has said is specifically for the sequel. So we are all going to give it a listen and tell me what you all think.” 

When Luca turns on the song and the melody fills the room and the lyrics play I am taken aback by how much it relates to my own life. How I felt during the pandemic, how I feel with everything going on in my personal life and as I keep listening, I feel Timmy’s fingers gently caressing the top of my head, stroking my hair and before I know it my eyelids are drifting, heavy weights against my cheeks. Then before I know it I'm drifting off to sleep seeing Oliver’s guilt ridden face in my dreams. 

*****************

1984, Pizzighettone Train Station: Mid Afternoon 

Oliver

The train comes to a hiss and I hear the wheels scrape against the metal tracks, as the conductor puts on the brakes the train halts its movements. 

As I am getting off of the train with my bags in hand, as soon as I step off of that platform for what I hope will be the final time. I feel the weight of both joy and anxiousness settling heavy within my own chest at the memory of the last time that I was standing here, holding Elio in my arms. Saying goodbye was so hard that day. I didn’t want to let go and now knowing in my heart that I may not have to not only scares me to death but brings me hope for the future.

From the train I hop on the bus and ride all the way to the city, the town is crowded today having some kind of festival it seems with some of the streets blocked off around the square. I pull my brown rucksack further up onto my shoulders and head to the nearest bar where I played poker with some of the old men when I first came here to stay with the Perlmans. Just to say a quick hello and ask if Anchise was around to which one of the nice men who I had never seen before pointed out of the bar window and across from the little grocery store was professor Perlman’s car. 

“Grazie mille, grazie.” I nod my head to the man and immediately take off running across the street and call out to Anchise who was gathering tomatoes from the market. To what I assume was to bring to Mafalda for what would be tonight’s dinner. 

After greeting Anchise with a handshake and a smile, he seemed to be very surprised to see me when I helped him with the large bag of tomatoes, setting them into the car. He offered to drive me up to the Perlman’s house just as he had done before and I was grateful as I folded my body into the small space with my knees pressed up against the dash. 

The memory of Elio and I racing our bikes along this stretch of dirt road comes back to me, as we drive I try to come up with what I am going to say to Elio when I see him. But everything that I have thought up so far since the train, has been… well, what seems like nothing but an excuse as to why I never told him about Rebecca or why I never said anything about mine and her relationship. 

‘Well you are going to have every chance in the world to speak your mind, confess and beg him to let you explain all you want to now that you're here.’ 

I scold myself mentaly as Anchise stops the car in the driveway and I stare up at the villa my heart beating so loud that I could no longer hear my intrusive thoughts. More than likely, I would end up having to endure lots of yelling from everyone for what I did to Elio but the very loud clap of the door shutting, smacked me out of my worrying and I climb out grabbing my things while Anchise grabbed the tomatoes and he lead me around back to the backyard of the house instead of going through the front door. 

I hear the sound of the cicadas buzzing in the tall grass, the sounds of bubbling laughter and the professor's endless bellows that burst out when he becomes really tickled by something that someone has said. I smile at the very sound and as I round the corner of the corner of the house and head through the gate I see a sight before me that I thought I would never see again in my life. 

Elio was out laying in my spot underneath one of the peach trees, stretched out on his back, dressed in his jean shorts, barefoot in the grass, with his sunglasses attached to the neck of his shirt. His curly hair had grown out some and he seemed to have filled out a little, less baby fat, gained a bit of muscle since I left Italy. 

He was reading one of my books to a small boy who looked like the spitting image of him, that same curly hair, round cheeks, short legs and dressed in overalls, barefoot laying next to Elio with his head resting upon his chest, Thumb in his mouth.

‘I didn’t know that Elio had a kid. He never said anything in his letters, that he had a son! Um… tit for tat Oliver hello! You never told him about Rebecca so why should he have told you about his son? You don’t get to be upset about this, it is only fair.’ 

“OH my god! I told you! I told you he would come back! See Elio! I told you!” the voice I hear makes me smile, and I set my bag down on the ground beside me as Vimini comes running from heaven, her hair dripping with water dressed in her bathing suit, her eyes meet mine. 

Her body collides with mine with such a force that I take a step back and swing her around in a circle, as the others rush outside, and I see Elio sit up suddenly, possibly in shock from my very presence. He sets his book down not moving and neither does the boy. 

“Vimini my goodness you’ve grown since I saw you last. Tell me, how are you?” I set her back on her feet and she gives me a pout and crosses her arms over her chest, her nose pointing to the sky. 

“You’re a jerk! You left me without saying goodbye!” she sticks her tongue out at me, then turns her head away from me again. 

“I know I did V and I am so sorry. I know I hurt you, but I want you to know that was never my intention to do that. You are my dearest friend and I want to apologize, possibly make it up to you if you will allow me to. Do that. In fact, I think I owe a lot of people an explanation.” 

“Yes you do.” she nods in agreement then takes me by the hand as I pick up my bag and place it back on my shoulder.  
“So tell me Vim what have I missed since I’ve been gone?” 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will continue with Oliver's pov where it left off. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far as I am having fun making it. Thank you so much for the positive feedback to this story! <3 =3


	8. Here Comes The Night, Here Come The Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did I want him to act? Or would I prefer a lifetime of longing provided we both kept this little Ping-Pong game going: not knowing, not-not-knowing, not-not-not-knowing? Just be quiet, say nothing, and if you can't say "yes," don't say "no," say "later." Is this why people say "maybe" when they mean "yes," but hope you'll think it's "no" when all they really mean is, Please, just ask me once more, and once more after that?”  
> ― André Aciman, Call Me by Your Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the song is taken from the Elton John song "Someday Out Of The Blue" from The Road To El Dorado  
> one of my favorite movies of all time. I was listening to this song and couldn't stop thinking about Elio so I decided to name that the title of this chapter. 
> 
> This chapter will be in two parts! since the page number was hitting 15 pages already I didn't want to cause a lag on my laptop. 
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^ Also all of the quotes used in this story belong to the wonderful Andre Aciman and all of the rights belong to him as well. I own nothing I am just using what I know to bring you guys this wonderful story. XD

Oliver 

It was strange to learn that the Pro and Mrs. P was no longer married and she had moved to Paris with one of her old college friends with whom she fell in love with. But Samuel still kept in touch with her, from time to time when she wanted to know how Elio was doing. Another thing that I found crazy was that professor Perlman found a girlfriend while going to visit Elio in Roman and they got married this year. And they have a little boy, whose name is Oliver, who is the little boy that Elio was reading to before dinner. 

“You were such an impact on our family Oliver, I only felt it necessary to name my child after you.” 

Samuel explained after dinner as his wife Miranda put their son to bed, he and I went to his study for a night cap.

The smell of dusty old books, cigars, cigarettes, and Samuel's cologne still linger in the air. 

Spending hours upon hours in this room with Samuel helping organize his papers, his correspondence and listening to his stories of history all still here in this very room. Knowledge of a man very wise in his years and someone I hold in the highest regard. 

"So what happened with you and Annella?” I ask lightly brushing my fingers over the top of his desk, my curiosity sitting there in the back of my mind, not willing to let go just yet of why the person who had come to be my mother figure was no longer here. 

“It was just our time Oliver. People come and go, grow and change with time, I will always love Annella and the adventures we had together but being out there in Roman and discovering this new found love with Miranda has made me feel like Elio was when you came to us. In a way, she is my you. But just because Annella isn’t here anymore does not mean that you will never see her again, I have her address and you may visit her with the time that you are here. However, I am pretty sure you are here for a very different reason than to talk about my ramblings, after all you are no longer my student. So tell me what is on your mind?” 

He walks over to the couch and sits down patting the seat next to him, grabbing his ashtray off the table he sets it beside him, then grabs a cigarette from the pack in his pocket as I sit down next to him. He turns his body towards me resting his right calf on the seat of the couch and takes off his glasses, letting them hang down on his shirt, cigarette now lit in his mouth. 

“Sammy, how is he? We haven’t spoken to each other since I got here and he probably hates my guts for breaking his heart.”

I feel that ache in my chest again as I hear his words echo in my mind. ‘I don’t want you to go.’

Blowing smoke out into the air Samuel gives me a look of indifference at first, then it changes to one of melancholy as his brown eyes meet mine. 

“He was very heart broken Oliver. He did not play piano, he did not go out on his bike, or play with his friends. He sort of shut himself off for a while. It scared me and Annella both that he may not come out of it but I wouldn’t say he hates you. I think he understands why you had to leave. However, I don’t think he understands why you didn’t tell him that you had a girlfriend, or why you were getting married and to be frank neither do I so I was hoping you could help me with it.” 

In this moment I look down at my shoes and let the shame wash through me like the wine that I so often drank, after I got back home to the states. Trying to rid myself of the very memory of Elio but I never could, he always hung around me like a phantom in the coldest of nights. 

“Before I came to Italy to live with you guys that summer… I did have a girlfriend at the time who I had met during my freshman year of college. Our families knew each other, we were neighbors as kids and like Elio and Marzia we hung out together all the time, went to each other's houses, watched movies, had all this stuff in common. She became my first love and we were absolutely mad about each other pro, she was my first everything and when it came time for me having to leave for Italy-” 

I stop suddenly and my eyes watch Samuel thump his ashes into the tray before putting the cigarette to his lips again. “Please continue.” 

“We got into an argument with each other and I needed to get away from home, away from my parents away from my overly privileged life and just be out on my own to clear my head. To just breathe and find myself I guess… but I had no idea that by being here that I was going to fall in love with a seventeen year old kid who bested me at wits and spoke with an ancientness that I had never seen, let alone used when I was his age.” 

Samuel laughs a wide smile showing.

“Yes. my son is definitely a unique mind among most of those who are his age, sometimes a little too smart but he is still a teenager Oliver. He still has the emotional path of a teenager, the strong hormones, the confusion of love and the want to try everything that he comes across. But I commend you for trying to do what you thought was best for yourself at the time, that is not always easy when your heart says otherwise. In fact, I may have come close, but I never had what you had. Something always held me back or stood in the way. How you live your life is your business. But remember, our hearts and our bodies are given to us only once. Most of us can't help but live as though we've got two lives to live, one is the mockup, the other the finished version, and then there are all those versions in between. That was one of the very reasons Annella and I got divorced, I didn’t get to experience a lot of things that I should have growing up when I was Elio’s age so I felt… not trapped, but confused as to why I was feeling so when I literally had everything that I could ever want at the time.”

“So you found Miranda… and are you happy pro? I mean, are you truly happy with your life as it is right now? Or would you change things again if you could?”

“I would very much say that yes. I am the happiest that I can be in this moment right now. But now, Oliver, let me ask you the same question: are you happy?”

I sigh then and prop my elbow on the back of the sofa and rest my head on my hand. “Do you think I would be here Sammy if I was? I mean I just thought that I was happy with my wife, my children but- I don’t know, Sammy I feel lost, completely and utterly lost. My heart knows what it wants, but the obligation of what I had to do back home is still there. I just-”

I feel my heart expand and my breath becomes shaky. “I love him Sammy… I love your son and I am scared to fucking death. These feelings.. We belonged to each other, but had lived so far apart that we belonged to others now. I don’t know if we will ever get back what we had before and that scares the shit out of me. If we don’t I don’t know if I can live with myself, the pain I have caused him, the guilt that ate at me each time I tried to write to him. All of it.” 

“Oliver do not beat yourself up over this Annella and I knew you two were in love with each other. We just didn’t want to get in the way of that love, but you can not put all the weight of it onto your shoulders as though you are atlas my son. You are not being punished for breaking Elio’s heart not by me or anyone else that burden you have done enough punishing on your own. What you need to do now is go to him and tell him all of this, speak the truth, that is all you can do and just see where it takes you both. So tell me Oliver, does the knight speak of his love to the princess or doesn’t he?” 

He looks at me and I look at him astonished by what he just said and then it hits me that they were rooting for us the whole entire time. They watched our love that we just thought we were keeping hidden between each other, unfold and mold itself into a shape that forever entwined our very souls the entire fucking time! How did I not know this! 

‘Does that mean that they know what we were……. OH shut up Oliver don’t be naive! Of course they knew you were fucking their son! In fact, it was the noise that made them start up! Or did you forget the giggling of Elio as you were taking his pants off that night at midnight?!’  
I shake my head before I can give myself anymore time to even think or put such an image in my head. 

“I’m going to go find Elio. Thank you Sammy once again for being so kind to me.” I hug him and hop off the couch running out the door. 

****************  
Elio 

When I first saw him standing there I was surprised he even came back at all. I seriously thought he wouldn’t show up that he would realize that I wasn’t the one he wanted to talk to but when he did It took every fiber of my being to not go to him immediately. To run across the very grass and lay him out right there and kiss him, my body still wanted him but my heart was still very bruised by our time apart. 

I sat alone down by the river with my knees pulled to my chest, staring out at the water, the calm stillness of it was the only comfort I could seek right now. While my mind wanders off in its own direction and the memories between us surface. 

The last time that I sat here was with Oliver a few days before we were to go to Rome together. Before I knew about the lie, about her, about the marriage that was to be. When things seemed less complicated between us and when desire was the only thing that I ever knew and wanting him to be with me was all I ever wanted. Nothing less, nothing more. Just him. 

‘ You can’t stay mad at him forever, you will need to forgive him at some time. I’m sure he has a good explanation as to why just see.’ 

“Fuck.” I breath out falling back into the grass and I see him towering over me, looking down with a soft chuckle. I put my hands in the grass, closing them into fists, my feet turned outwards all I can do is stare at him. This is not as bad as when he caught me with that peach in the attic but still! He is actually standing there, he is really here in the flesh and he still smells so damn good ugh! 

‘I want to bury my nose in his shirt and just breath him in but no. no. no. I can't. We shouldn't have a lot of shit to talk about but we do and it all needs to come out before I ever even think about moving forward. Is there even a forward with him? Don’t go there. Stay in the moment.’

“Nice to see you too. Um… can I sit?” 

“Sure.” my reply is curt, short and to the point and he sits down beside me on the grass, sitting with his feet crossed in front of him, with his hands back behind him. 

“Elio, I have been trying all day to figure out a way to tell you how sorry I am. But everything that even comes to mind doesn’t excuse the way I hurt you. I know that you are probably pissed off at me and as such you have every single right to be.” 

“You lead me to believe that you loved me, while being in a relationship with a woman for two and a half years. Oliver what am I supposed to think or say to that?! Do you understand how confused I was, and how….. God I- I confessed my feelings to you and fucked a damn peach!! A peach! You took my fucking heart after you left and that wasn’t fair! It wasn’t fair- “

I sit up glaring at him and he frowns at me, raising his hand but thinking better of it dropping it to the grass again.  
“And you seem to have forgotten what I did with that peach, and the very words that I said to you before that. Or do you not remember? I told you. Elio, don't ever say that you didn’t know no matter what happened to us beyond that point. I fucking meant every word then as I am going to mean every word now. I remember everything, Oliver not a single memory of my summer here has left me, not even you. 

‘Did he just…. He does remember!’

“You don’t get to call me that anymore. We are strangers to each other once again, you lost that prillege the day you broke my heart.” 

The line in his forehead creases his frown becomes more visible to my eyes and I have to look away before I let my eyes betray me. I don’t want to look at his mouth, I can’t look at the thing I want most not when he isn’t mine. Possibly never will be mine again. 

“The day that I left on that train, my heart didn’t go with me. I left it here with you, right where I wanted to be. Here is where I was the happiest that I had ever been in my life and had never felt anything like this or since the first time we ever kissed each other.” 

He pauses, gauging my reaction. I don’t give him much of one, my face stays stone blank while my insides want to scream at him. Want to punch him in the face and tell him to fuck off and never come back to Crema again. But I don’t not really, I want him to stay forever, I want things to go back to being as they were but it is just wishful thinking on my part. 

“It scared me to fucking death, these feelings I didn’t know what to do with them, I didn’t know how to navigate my way through them! All I knew was that I was fucking attracted to you and at the time I had no way of expressing such a feeling to you. That is why I always say later! When I don’t know what to do about a situation or to react to a certain situation Elio that is what I do. I physically remove myself from it so that I don’t have to deal with it. Which I know probably isn’t a smart way to handle things but at the time…. I thought the pressures of my family’s reputation was the most important thing and that I had to hold up responsibilities that weren’t even mine to begin with. Out of the sake of obligation, see… I wasn’t kidding when I said my father would have put me in a correctional facility Elio, I don’t know if your dad told you this or not… but my family are very rich, powerful people and their social circles are very large and they were the ones that wanted me to marry Rebecca. Hell, I didn’t even want to get married! But I did it just out of it being the “right thing” to do which wasn’t right after all.”

I roll my eyes and let out a huff through my nose. “What about that woman you're in a relationship with, does she even know you're here?” I pull at the strands of grass ripping them right out of the ground, as I continue to listen to him. Trying to digest everything that he is telling me without my emotions get the better of me. 

“Yes she does. But she also knows that I don’t love her and that things between her and I don’t work anymore. I should have never married her to begin with and certainly not for the very reasons I did. That is why I am here now and not at home with her, I want to be where my heart is Elio. But I will not stay here, if you do not want me to be here. I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness or even expect a second chance with you but if you are willing to try then I will do my best to show you that you can trust me again.” 

His eyes hold hope in them and I know he wants to touch me, to hold my hand to stick his foot on top of mine as we once were. But I need time, he left so suddenly and now, he is back asking for forgiveness and another chance after a year. My head is spinning and I am suddenly feeling more exhausted than I have felt since the day he left and I cried my eyes out. 

“I need time Oliver. Please, I barely had time to move on with my life and now you are back! Just… fuck. Give me time to process all of this and just let me think about it. Okay? Can you do that? We can talk more in the morning but until the sun rises I am going to bed.”

I stand up on my feet and dust myself off, my star of David bouncing around on it’s chain as I walk back towards the house. Tonight was going to be a long and possibly restless one.

*******************  
Crema, Italy: Timmy’s Hotel Room # 19  
12:01am 

Timmy 

While Armie sleeps on my hotel bed, body sprawled out on his stomach, snoring from exhaustion, his socked feet hanging off the edge, his face relaxed, eyelashes pressed against his cheeks like a tiny sensu. His arms shoved underneath the pillow for the time being. 

With the tv’s volume set low, I quietly sit beside him, in my pajama bottoms scrolling through my phone looking on my instagram and my other social media to see what the reactions have been to the “movie” that Luca and I had thrown out there. But as I do I see the other messages about Armie the haters leave and what is sad is that a lot of these are from my own fans. Well, the fans that watch my stuff but don’t really watch Armie at all just associate us thanks to call me by your name. While many know that we are really close in real life and still are to this day, many of my fans wish that my best friend would “just die” and a lot of other stuff that I don’t agree with at all. 

So I have made my account private and Armie’s also private to keep the haters from touching his photos. That is how much this has gotten out of hand, people are stealing Armie’s private photos and making fake accounts with them. Not speaking about the lovely people who make fanfictions about us, I know their hearts mean well and are only in a creative place of support when they do this. But the others…..  
I feel the bed shift to my right and I feel a hand come into contact with the top of my left wrist in a soft smack, slowly I glance over and see Armie’s eye partially open. The soft blue pool slightly glassed over from sleep and his hair stuck to one side of his head. 

“What in the hell are you still doing awake Timmy? Aren’t you tired?” he swallows gently releasing me and I feel a small tingle go through my skin, staying in that one specific spot on my wrist.

“I was just looking at my social media.” I don’t tell him what I am specifically looking at but I can already tell by the look on his face that he already knows. 

“What are they saying now?” I feel him shift more into a sitting position against the headboard and lean over resting his chin on my left shoulder, I feel his breath on my neck. Warm, a small puff of air that comes and goes while his eyes are still adjusting to the light from the screen and the brightness of it. 

“Well, they keep telling me that I am so much better off without you. Another is comparing you to Hannibal Lecter and the next pretty much wants you to be Hannibal Lecter in the next season of the show, if there was ever going to be a new season. This one here, I scroll down. Says that you… um… yeah, i’m not going to even read this one.” 

Try to scroll past the comment but Armie stops my finger. “Armie Hammer should be arrested for all these heinous crimes! I hope Rebecca puts a restraining order on him so that the babies will be safe from that maniac! And to think that I liked him as an actor.” 

He snorts and rolls his eyes but I can tell he is a little peeved by this comment specifically. Armie has always tried his best to keep his acting career and the characters that he plays away from his children. 100% of the time it actually works and there are no problems but ever since the cannibal thing came out, people have been making it their business to worry about his children and make opinions about Armie as a father. 

“Don’t bother commenting on stupid comments like this T. I know the kind of father I am to my kids, I don’t need to prove to anyone anything. My lawyer is dealing with the legal stuff and I was specifically told not to make any comments or statements about any of this shit for now. So… put your phone down, turn off that damn light and get your skinny peach underneath these covers so we can snuggle.” 

That not only makes me laugh but it also makes me do what I am told. I set my phone down and pop off the light with a click with nothing but the glow of the tv left on. 

“Alright, assume the position Hammer, I’m coming in.” I giggle watching Armie sink down onto his back, head smacking onto the pillow, his body under the covers, his arms stretched out wide, that goofy sleep like grin plastered on his lips.

“Well, you coming or what?” 

I drop myself right into his arms. No hesitation, no overthinking things or turning it into more than what it is on the surface. As I lay my head on his chest, I let my arms comfortably slide up underneath him, resting my palms on his back as we hug each other tightly, my legs resting in between his. 

Armie then pulls the blanket up over our bodies tucking us both in then finally settles again. 

To Be Continued In part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 part 2 will pick up with Timmy's pov still and will follow up with the next morning. 
> 
> Thank you all again for the amazing support and such wonderful comments for this story! this is incredible I have never had such a positive and such a loud response to this fanfic before! this is very new to me as a writer to know many people love this story! <3


	9. Here Comes The Night, Here Come The Memories pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ride down the Italian countryside, on my bicycle the dirt gently kicking up from the wheels as I go along a small dirt path, the sun beating down on me, harshly with its rays, my muscles straining with each push of the pedals with Timmy’s earphones on my ears. Sufjan Stevens blasting, trying to recapture the feeling I felt when I first heard this song. I wanted to feel Oliver again, to be in his head, his skin, his very emotions. What was it like for him when he left Elio? I needed to find out, I wanted to know but in order for me to do that I needed him to come out first. Show me what it was like. Did you cry for him? As he did you? Tell me man! Tell me something! Tell me so I can help you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is Part 2 enjoy! ^_^ Also before anybody points it out lol let me explain something really quickly Rebecca is the name of Oliver's wife. Rachel is Armie's wife. If you see them getting mixed up I do apologize greatly because I tend to write at 2 or 3 AM when the mood strikes me and some crazy shit goes on in my mind when I do and things get mixed up in there some times. so yes, all the mistakes you see are mine and mine alone! XD 
> 
> https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1363157-call-me-by-your-name?page=2 this is where i get all of the quotes I use in the story from in case you guys are curious or would like to use this page for your own fanfics.

Armie 

I welcome the morning chill in my bones as I stand on the balcony of the hotel room looking out at the dawn, the quiet city of Crema still barely waking the sounds of cars driving along the road, the citizens going about their morning routines as they head off to work. 

I’m hunched over with my cigarette in one hand, my phone in the other talking to my pr people. Who are trying their best on their end of the fucked up situation that is my personal life right now, to get some damage control going for me. While I try to keep my temper under control at the shit they are feeding me about staying quiet and not making any moves. 

“No. I am going to say something about this! I have every right to defend myself and I am going to make a statement. I am going to do what I have to in order to keep my children safe from this…” 

I pull one long drag from my cigarette and shut my eyes as they continue on with their drivel, telling me some alternative plans other than what I want to do. Some of them stutter in the background, as they talk among themselves and to my lawyer who is also on the call as well. 

‘Calm down everything will be alright. Just focus on being there with your friends and family, your children will be okay. You will fight this and when it’s over you will come out stronger and a better person than you were when this crap started. Just give it time, patience. Remember you have your support system to fall back on that is why they are here.’

I feel a nudge to my back over and over, not hard nudges but just enough to get my attention, I glance over my left shoulder and I see Timmy’s wild hair. I place what’s left of my cigarette in my mouth then reach back and pet his hair, if he were closer I would rub his back but he isn’t close enough. 

I feel him yawn into my back and nudge me again with his head, I have come to pick up on Timmy’s nudging habit. If his nudge is persistent it means he wants my attention, if it is small and short it means, “Hey man, I’m here for you. If you need me.”

“Armie you there? It’s Michael. I have managed to talk them into you giving a statement on the condition that I advise you to be mindful of your words. Remember, you are going through a custody battle as well so anything you say directly Rebecca may just use against you. Do not give her any ammunition that could hurt your chances in court. Do you understand what I am saying?”

When I don’t turn around right away, I feel his mouth press into my shoulder and bite down playfully so I poke him in the side. I feel him move away from my hand and I smile to myself, having Timmy with me is helping a lot through this mess. 

“Yeah, Yeah. I hear you. Okay let’s do that then. You can tell them that I said I'm not responding to any of these bullshit claims. Plain and simple I didn’t do anything wrong so… I am not even going to give the tabloids any… I'm not dignifying them with a response. Keep me updated Michael thanks.” 

I hang up the phone, putting it in my pocket and go silent for a minute remembering there is a needy curly haired piranha attached to me. Who’s arms now hugging me from behind so that I have no other choice but to turn around and wrap him up in my massive frame. 

And Timmy’s hands tighten in my shirt almost identical to the train station sequence. The only difference is there is no goodbye, there is no tears. There is only Timmy, I and the early morning but I can feel Oliver’s presence lingering in the gesture that brings me the most comfort and joy.  
It’s almost like he is silently begging me. “Find me Armie. Find me and guide me back to where I belong. You are home, help me find mine.”

I hold Timmy close to me for a minute longer just to see if I can feel Oliver again. “Feeling in extra need of love this morning Arms?” 

I squeeze him once tightly as he tries to squeeze me harder than I am him, letting out a content happy moan as he does so. He then let's his arms slip from me and he takes a step back, clearing his throat. As I am about to scrape the end of the cigarette off he stops me.

“I’ll take it.”

“There’s not much left of it.” I confess, it has been a long morning and I had about two cigarettes. What I wanted was something much stronger, something to make the madness quiet down in my own mind. 

“You know I don’t care.” he holds his hand out to me and I hold it out for him to take, watching him place it to his lips. Breathing in then out making a few small os with the smoke.

"So… what is on the agenda today?" 

“I think I am going to go for a bike ride, I need to get away from my phone for a while. I need to clear my fucking head this custody stuff is getting to me, the internet is getting to me and I just need to be away on my own for an hour or more.” 

Timmy tosses the butt of the cigarette over the side of the balcony after snuffing it out and he pulls me in for another hug, patting my back. “Hey don’t worry about it man. You do what you need to do, we can hangout later if you want. I’m just going to go head to Luca’s to go hangout with Michael and Amira since I haven’t seen them in forever. Come and find us when you get back.”

************  
After changing into my shorts and a white tank top I head down the stairs and go to the bike shop that isn’t too far from the hotel. I rented a bike from the same shop that I had when I first arrived in Crema and then headed down the road going in a circle around the square, turning down the road that leads to Elio’s secret spot and continuing to go straight. 

Not having any particular destination in mind, I ride down the Italian countryside, on my bicycle the dirt gently kicking up from the wheels as I go along a small dirt path, the sun beating down on me, harshly with its rays, my muscles straining with each push of the pedals with Timmy’s earphones on my ears. Sufjan Stevens blasting, trying to recapture the feeling I felt when I first heard this song. I wanted to feel Oliver again, to be in his head, his skin, his very emotions. What was it like for him when he left Elio? I needed to find out, I wanted to know but in order for me to do that I needed him to come out first. Show me what it was like. Did you cry for him? As he did you? 

I continue to ride with the song on repeat until I end up back at Elio's spot and I stop at the tree, jumping off the bike I head down to the water, stepping down the steep hill, taking off my shoes and socks feeling the grass between my toes. 

I step into the water, the freezing water shocks my system and I yell out into the air in surprise then laugh at myself. 

'It's still freezing. I can't believe it four years later and this water is still so fucking cold as I stand in it. '

I walk through the water slowly shifting my feet around in it as I head down to a deeper part of the water and my eyes fall on the secluded area that Timmy and I shot a deleted scene at that sadly didn't make it into the final cut of the movie. Even though Timmy and I agreed that it should have been in there not for the nudity. But for the fact that it was the one time, I truly felt the passion between Elio and Oliver and it was the second time I went through a character bleed and my feelings for Timmy grew into the romantic realm. 

It was during the scene where Elio and Oliver openly talk about their feelings for each other. After that scene what people don’t know is that they make love again down by the river away from prying eyes. 

I wade around in the water for a few more minutes before sitting on the bank and slip the earphones off my ears and listen to the sounds around me. The water gently splashes, the sounds of the birds, the crickets, the sound of my own breathing and I begin to think about my own life and how in a lot of ways I am like Oliver and in other ways how we are different, how our lives are intertwined and separated. 

I think about the first book and how it took Oliver so long to confess his love to Elio, the courage it must have taken and everything he had gone through to get up to that point. 

“You know, you hurt him really badly Oliver you tore the fucking kid’s heart out and you lied to him. Why did you do it.” I say out loud to no one my tone soft as I rest my forearms on my knees, crossing my feet in front of me staring out at the water. 

‘ I didn’t know what would have become of us. He needed to grow up and experience the things that I already had, me staying would have only stunted that for him. As much as I didn’t want to go, I had to do it. He understands that I didn’t want to leave him but I had no choice.’

“Oh that is absolute bullshit and you know it! You always have a choice: you could have told him about her at any time and you chose to do so when he was missing you the most. You can’t play with people’s hearts and not expect to have consequences follow you.”  
‘Hypocrite. You do the same to Timmy and you don’t even realize it. At least, Oliver had the opportunity and the will to speak of his feelings to Elio. You don’t even acknowledge the deep connection between you two most days and in others, you run.’ 

“Hey this isn’t about me pal this is about you, you brought me here for a reason. So out with it… what is it that you want from me?”

‘Help me be brave. Show me what bravery looks like, show me how to speak the words I wish to say without saying them. He has to know, I need him to know but I am too scared to say. Be my voice Armie, speak for me, help me back home. Elio is my home, help me show him that he is more of me and that I am more of him. ‘

“And how the fuck am I suppose to do that man when I can’t even help myself? I got my own problems that I am trying to work through right now! But things aren’t working out so well. So how in the hell am I-”

‘Find Me! Find me and you will know what to do. Go back da capo Armie.’

“Look Oliver, I wanna give you what you want but I don’t speak fucking code man. What are you even talking about? What? I’m already here. This is the beginning, this is where we did the first one so I don’t understand what you want.”

‘De capo. Return to the very beginning, Listen to the song again Armie Listen and Find me.’

After that there is nothing but silence. I am left alone confused as fuck but I do as I am told and put the ear buds back in my ear. I push play on the player, shutting my eyes and I listen to the lyrics to the song, searching for any indication of what Oliver is trying to tell me. It’s crazy I know he is a fictional character fucking talking to me. I feel insane. 

I listen to the song over and over on repeat and as I do the more clear Oliver’s words become and it hits me.  
🎶Oh, to see without my eyes the first time that you kissed me.🎶

I get up off the ground and run to the bike nearly tripping over my own feet as I do so and jump onto it taking off back the way that I came speeding down the dirty road. Heading straight for the Perlman’s villa the whole time listening to this damn song, as I do my feet crank the pedals faster around and around just like the mantra playing in my head. 

Da capo da capo de capo de capo 

When I arrive I stop skidding across the gravel driveway and get off taking off towards the backyard, my feet moving quickly, my heart beating wild in my ribcage, as I glance around the yard. My eyes are searching for something but what I don’t know yet. 

“Come on man, tell me again. Trigger it again. Come on man, help me.” 

🎶Oh, to see without my eyes the first time that you kissed me.🎶

‘We kept making out and making out, and making out and no one's saying stop and we look up. Luca had just walked away.' 

I move across the yard and stop at the same patch of grass where Timmy and I had first kissed each other, the memory coming back to me so vividly and as it does there laying in the grass, tattered and worn, is Call Me By Your Name. 

“Oliver you sneaky bastard.” I laugh to myself as I pick up the book and gently flip through it, there within the pages are all my notes I had scribbled within its pages about Oliver and what I could do with him as a character. To make him come to life. 

After shooting the first movie I was in such a hurry the last day of being in Crema that I had dropped the book on the ground as I was leaving to get on the bus to go to the airport. Not realizing I did. 

When I got home I was so heartbroken when I realized that I had lost it. I tore my entire house apart trying to find it to put with all my other stuff from the movie for a keepsake. But I never did, even Luca tried to search for it but never found it either and I wondered if I would ever find it again. I could have bought another book sure, but it wouldn’t have been the same. 

"What's next? Give me another clue." I listen some more.

🎶oh, oh woe-oh is me the first time that you touched me🎶

I take off with the book towards the house and head for the backdoor, thankfully the people that owned the house in 2017 didn’t live there anymore and it became vacant. So Luca bought the house for himself to allow us to shoot in it while still having his apartment so we could come and go as we pleased. 

I make my way through the kitchen and head directly up the steps, towards the bedroom where we shot the midnight scene and stand at the door. Slowly I open the door and as I do it’s like I am transported back in time to their era, to their space and there to my left are the twin beds pushed together. 

🎶How much sorrow can I take? Black bird on my shoulder and what difference does it make when this love is over🎶

Now I understand what I have to do. Da Capo to go back to the very beginning it didn’t mean go back to Crema it meant go back to the story. 

I look down at the book in my hand and nod. “Alright. Here we go, this is why you're here.” I walk over to the beds and lay down across them sinking onto my back, I open up the book to the very first page and begin reading.  
“Later!” The word, the voice, the attitude. I’d never heard anyone use “later” to say goodbye before. It sounded harsh, curt, and dismissive, spoken with the veiled in- difference of people who may not care to see or hear from you again. It is the first thing I remember about him, and I can hear it still today. Later!”

*************  
1984: Crema, Italy: Perlman’s residence

Elio 

I want to believe that Oliver is back for good to be with me but, I still don’t trust myself. I don’t trust him to not lie to me and I also wanted him to give me time to process everything. So far, I have been trying to avoid him this morning. I didn’t want to see him, I didn’t want to speak to him or be anywhere near Oliver. 

Not right now. 

I keep to myself mostly continuing to do what I had always done when he left that summer. I read my books, I transcribed my music for one of my up and coming shows that I was doing. I was going to go to Rome to do a concert in four weeks that I hadn’t told my parents about yet, since Oliver’s sudden arrival put a kink in my work.

“Elio come swim with me!” I look up from my paper to see Marzia standing outside my window, along with Vimini who has decided to perch herself on the windowsill as she always does. 

"I'm busy right now. I don't feel like swimming." I mutter hoping they will leave me alone and not ask billions of questions. 

The reality of it was I was busy but I wasn't as busy as I was hoping they would think I was because I didn't want to see him. I didn’t know how to talk to him, without feeling like the awkwardness would swallow me up and spit me out into a million pieces right at Oliver’s very feet. 

Vimini pulls out a piece of candy and throws it at me, hitting me in the back with it. I feel it bounce off of my shoulder and land somewhere on the floor at the corner of my room. 

"Hey! Stop it Vim I said I don't want to go out and swim right now!" 

"No you don't! You just don't want to see Oliver since he has gotten back. You have been avoiding him like he has aids or something. Now put that pencil down, put your bathing suit on and come swim with us! I am not taking no for an answer and if I have to I will call Oliver and I will make him personally drag you outside. Then you will have no choice but to talk to him!”

I roll my eyes and toss my pencil down on the table and get up from my seat, glaring at my next door neighbor hoping she would feel my irritation and then feel guilty for her words. 

“Fine now, give me my space! I need to change and I am not changing in front of you.” 

Marzia giggles and grabs Vimini by the hand practically dragging her off the ledge and they disappear into the backyard. Their voices carried off into the distance before disappearing completely. 

I rummage around my room in search of my bathing suit when I see something at the back of my closet sticking out as I am digging around in there. I grab a hold of it, yanking what looks to be a shirt sleeve. It won’t budge, It seems caught on something but I can’t see anything that would be blocking it. So I decide to pull harder and as I do the shirt starts to give way and I smile to myself, only to continue to pull on the sleeve.

“It’s almost out just a little further.” I stick my foot on the bottom of my wardrobe and give the shirt a good tug and then the next thing I know my foot slips and I am falling backwards, while the wardrobe is falling forwards, towards me.  
*BAM!*

The next thing I hear are a group of feet running up the stairs and I see my father, miranda and Oliver in my doorway. Then my father ran over to lift the wardrobe with Oliver’s help with him standing on the other side of it with me shimming my way out from underneath it thanking god that my bed was the only thing that saved me from being crushed underneath the heavy wooden object. 

“Lift on three Oliver, ready one… two… Three.” 

Miranda runs over to me and hugs me in her arms. “Elio are you alright? Are you hurt?” 

“No. I am fine, I was just trying to get….” I trail off when I see what I had just pulled out and look down into what was attached to my hand. 

‘No no no no no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not billowy merde merde merde! No that…….damnmit!’

It was indeed a sleeve just like I thought it was but it was a sleeve to the one thing that I never wanted to break or mess up. I had ripped the left arm of billowy off, that's what the loud tearing sound I heard was, that is what I was pulling on and hadn’t realized it. I may as well have torn my own heart in half with my bare hands.

Once my father and Oliver get the wardrobe upright Miranda lets me go and helps pickup the scattered clothing on the floor, while I pick up the rest of billowy in my hands holding it to my chest. I felt like a child that had its favorite toy broken by someone who was playing too rough with it. 

Before I knew it my eyes were watering just as my father and Miranda left the room, Oliver looked at me with alarm possibly afraid that I may have broken a bone or something he inspects me. Not touching me but with his eyes looking me over from head to toe. 

“That was a close one huh? What were you doing in the closet anyway?”

I open my mouth to say, “I was trying to find my bathing suit.” but instead what came out was a gurled, wet “I’m sorry.” before my emotions take me completely and I find myself sobbing into Oliver’s shirt holding billowy tightly into my chest. 

“For what?” Oliver seems confused. “For crying? You never need to apologize for crying Elio. It means-”

“NO!” I pull away and shove billowy straight into his hands and he looks at caresses it with his fingertips then laughs softly. His smile grows as he moves it around in his hands, touching it to his cheek briefly. 

“It’s just an old shirt Elio. old things tear and get worn out I can always find you a new one if you want. It isn’t a big deal.”

“How can he say such a thing! It isn’t just an old shirt! Not to me it never was just a thing to me! Billowy was a symbol of that night, our life together. That is not just something…. That was everything to me- you, are everything to me even now, when I want to scream “I hate you!” and all you can say is...its just a shirt! Its billowy Oliver! MY billowy!”

What I meant by this was “Why did you leave me when you were MY OLIVER all I wanted was for you to stay with me.”

Instantly he regrets ever opening his mouth and he releases me with a sigh. “I’m sorry Elio…. I i didn’t mean to upset you and that’s not what I meant. When I said that okay, I know how much that shirt meant to you then.. I just didn’t think you would have it still after our conversation. I thought that maybe, you had thrown it out after I left you. But I can see that you are still upset with me so i’ll um…. Leave you be.”

I don’t say anything I just stay silent and without a word Oliver gets up from the bed, I watch him walk out the door and as he does so, I hear the one thing that I never expected to hear again. “Later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left before it is the end of part 1. =3 thank you for coming with me guys on this ride and I promise it isn't over yet there is still plenty more things going to happen. Part two is where all the trigger warnings will be coming in so just a small warning before hand. 
> 
> I have decided that this story will be broken up into 3 parts! 
> 
> see you all in Part 2 <3


	10. Hear Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well go ahead and lie to me You could say anything Small talk will be just fine Your voice is everything We owe it to love and it all depends on you So listen up, the sun hasn't set I refuse to believe that it's only me feeling Just hear me out, I'm not over you yet It's love on the line, can you handle it” (Hear Me Out- Frou Frou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from the song above in the chapter summary. I don't own the lyrics or the song it belongs to the respective owner I just love the music lol 
> 
> That also goes for the song "Still Loving You" by The scorpions yes I went there using songs in my fics lol oh well, Im having a blast with this story not because of the drama. But because I get to mix elio and Oliver with Armie and Timmy ^_^

Oliver 

I sit underneath the shade of the peach trees and quietly watch from afar as Elio swims with Vimini and Marzia in Heaven. From here it looks like heaven but inside I feel like hell if this is what it would feel like to be in it. Hell the sun is hot enough for it to be so why not? 

“Would you like some more apricot juice Oliver?” Miranda asks with the pitcher in her hand the sweat of the glass dripping off the bottom, onto my bare legs. It feels nice against my warm skin.

“Yes please.” I try to smile as I stand up and I hold my glass out to her as she regards me with a soft smile, she pours the juice and I thank her for it before taking a drink. 

“Elio may be stubborn Oliver,” she murmurs, touching my arm in a comforting gesture.”but he still likes you, he doesn’t think Samuel and I notice it but he has a way of showing that he does. He will come around to being his old self again and when he does I won’t be surprised if you end up with an extra shadow. Just don’t be too hard on yourself Oliver and try to have a good time why you are here.” 

“At least you and pro think so everyone else is mad at me.” I mumble as she pats my arm before releasing me. 

“They will come around too darling you will see.” 

She walks away from me after that and I watch her head back to the lunch table with the professor and their guests that they have for the lunch drudgery, I see her kiss him on the lips and a sigh leaves my mouth, as I look away from them and back to over were Elio and the others are swimming. 

Vimini leaping off the side of the concrete and into the water make a loud splash hitting the others with a wave of water. Elio is laughing, Marzia is wiping her face with her hand, they are all having a good time and what the fuck am I doing sulking around like a wounded puppy. 

I shake my head at myself and take another drink of juice then turn and head into the house through the kitchen, with my drink in hand. I was bound and determined to give myself something to do to make myself feel better. I was done sulking about the situation when I had no control over it, and decided to do something with my hands so I headed into the room where I first heard Elio playing and stopped for a second. 

I had an idea. 

Setting my juice glass down on the coffee table I drum my fingers together as I glance back at the open window then look at the piano. Smirking to myself as I go over and sit down at the bench, running my hands over the keys, I experiment with them pressing a few trying to find the right notes to start what was in my mind. 

Now I am not a musical genus like Elio Perlman but I do love 80s music and this song in my head just won’t leave me alone. I also wanted to see if I could pull a trick from Elio’s hat and barrow from the master himself to get his attention so why not.

F#m, G#, C# is how I start it and from there I go with my left hand first, then alternate slowly to my right hand. It’s very slow going but once I get the hang of it along with humming, I’m off not knowing that I have an audience watching me until I hear a little voice singing the words to what I am playing. 

“Time It needs time To win back your love again I will be there I will be there.”  
I look up to see Vimini with her eyes shut singing swaying to the beat of the piano, I keep playing but as she gets to the line “Fight Babe, I'll fight To win back your love again I will be there I will be there.” she stops and becomes shy all of the sudden. 

“Why did you stop V? You have a lovely voice.” 

“I… daddy never taught me the rest of it. But it was his favorite song and he used to play it on the radio all the time.” She looks down at her feet, her hands clasped in front of her. 

“Would you like me to teach you? I can teach you how to play it too if you want.” my words are sincere in nature and she lights up with excitement, running over to me. 

I scoot over and let her sit down next to me, she was still wet from swimming but I didn’t think it would hurt the piano bench since she was wrapped up in her yellow fuzzy towel, her hair mostly dried and curling. She looks up at me with eagerness to learn. 

“Teach me please Oliver!” 

“Okay watch my hand left first. Ready?”

She nods her head and watches my hand, as I play she begins to sing again and slowly move her hand on the keys next to mine a few keys down.   
We get to where she stopped singing the first time and that is when I take over the rest of it. Singing to her as I show her the other chords. She repeats the words after me, her tiny voice harmonizing with my own how the hell we managed to do that, I have no idea. 

When it gets to the chorus I start to get a little too into the song and when I start making funny faces Vimini is laughing and I mess her up as she is trying to play which gets me laughing. Her giggles tickle me as we look at each other, and I continue to play, as I sing the rest of the song to her. 

Out of the corner of my right eye I see this flicker of something and when I turn to see what it is Samuel’s got his lighter slowly waving it back and forth. Looking very much like a drunk groupie at a concert which gets me laughing harder and Vimini scolds me for messing up the song and tells me to be serious again so we can finish it. 

I keep singing and playing for Vimini and she echos everything I am doing until we are in slight sync with each other, she's a little bit behind on the beat but it's fine. We are having fun and bonding with each other again which is something I have wanted since coming back here. 

At some point Marzia shows up through the doorway drying her hair with her towel with Elio in tow behind her sliding across the hard floor and stops dead in his tracks, watching me. 

At this point in time, I can’t help it. He has set himself up for this so I have to there is no stopping me now, I look at Elio dead in the eyes and say, “If we'd go again, all the way from the start I would try to change the things that killed our love. Yes, I've hurt your pride and I know what you've been through you should give me a chance this can't be the end. I’m still loving you.”

And when the song was over I threw my hands up in the air making the rock sign. “Thank you Crema!”   
Vimini dies laughing and bumps me with her shoulder as I do one back to her winking at her. She hugs me tightly and it would seem I have won my best friend back. 

“That was very entertaining Oliver.!” Miranda praises as I stand up and take a bow I can’t help but look at the professor who is lighting up another one of his cigarettes. 

"That was the corniest thing that I ever heard in my life Oliver." Marzia snickers, bumping Elio in the side with her elbow and he nearly falls over. 

“And where pray tell professor, did you know about Scorpion?” my tone is teasing. 

“Oliver, I am from america. I have been to a few rock concerts mind you and Scorpion was one of them at some point in my life. However, we are not going to speak about such a time with little Vimini in here hm? Now why don’t you all get changed? It is just about time to eat.”

As everyone scattered off to the bathrooms to change out of their bathing suits, I sneak off to Elio’s room. Heading up the stairs two at a time, I walk down the hallway and slip into the room, without being seen and shut the door behind me. 

I snatch billowy off of Elio’s bed and take it with me to the attic where I leave it on the old mattress then head back to the kitchen where Mafalda is chopping vegetables and ask for a needle and some thread. 

She tells me where they are and I thank her for her help and take them with me heading back to the attic shutting the door. Then make my way outside where everyone is sitting and Mafalda serves everyone alfredo with salad along with butter and oil for the bread. 

"So Miranda, where did you and Samuel meet?" 

"We met on a train. I was going to visit my father and he was going to visit Elio at the time. I was reading a book trying to mind my own business and this man…" 

She smiles at Sammy before she continues and it's easy to see how crazy they are for each other. They don't hide it like Elio and I tried to during that summer I stayed with them. 

She continues, "comes and sits across from me and he was so quiet and shy at first. Then we got to talking about literature, art, and our lives. We talked about Elio and my father and by the time we were supposed to go our separate ways, we just ended up sticking together and the rest as they say is history." 

She pops a cherry tomato into her mouth and chews winking at Sammy who just smiles like he is a teenage boy again before she turns to Olie and continues to cut up his weenies into tiny pieces. 

There is more talking between all of us even Olie throws in his opinion with a series of babbles. That makes me think of my children, but the rest I'm not paying close attention to. What I am paying attention to is what is going on underneath this table. 

Though my eyes don't give anything away nor does my expression, I do glance at Elio who is playing with his pasta, moving it around with his fork. When his eyes meet mine he seems a bit melancholy and I can’t help but wonder if me asking about how pro and Miranda met upset him. 

One of the things I wanted to ask him was how he took the divorce and if he was alright just out of genuine concern for him. No kid should have to go through divorce it is painful and sucks beyond all measure of time, having to choose between two people who love you isn’t easy by any means. But for someone like Elio who grew up with both of his parents loving him it must have been very difficult for him. I sure as hell can’t wrap my head around it still, they were very much in love with each other when I was around them. Or so I thought and the way they would look at each other you would have thought they were magnets stuck together. 

Then again who am I to speak of such things when I am literally about to do the same thing to my own children because their mother and I can no longer agree with each other. Hypocrite!

I give him a soft smile then go back to eating and as I am chewing I feel something against my foot. The movement stops, a sudden hesitation I don’t look up or even look around me. I don’t need to know exactly who the sneaky digit belongs to; this is what we do. The touch of his hand is what started this fire that grew into the passionate summer that I miss so much, the memories that continue to speak to me even though I am here with his subtle gesture. 

‘I'm a mess aren’t I?”

‘Yes, Elio Perlman you are a mess. A very deep soulful, confusing, goofy, intelligent mess that I desperately want to tangle myself in if you will let me. Whatever you are willing to give me, I will pick up and hold close to me.’

The light nudge happens again and I exhale again giving nothing away. I shift in my chair and rest my forearms on the table in front of me, my bowl is half empty and I grab another stick of bread, slathering butter on it. Nonchalantly as if nothing is going on while I keep my eyes on my task, the hesitation in the air becomes worse. I can feel it hanging there creeping up my back and digging into my spine. 

Another nudge and then I feel his toes creep over slowly touching my toes, barely brushing up against them. Then move back but the side of his foot still touches mine from underneath the table. 

I clear my throat. “Could you pass the wine please Miranda.” 

Marzia looks between Elio and I slowly raising her eyebrow then looks at Vimini who is already digging into her third piece of bread, dipping it into the small bowl of oil that is sitting next to her. 

She glances over at me and I wink at her, her smile grows, her cheeks filled with bread making her look like a chipmunk and I try to keep a straight face when she crosses her eyes at me.  
The nudge of Elio’s foot happens again and this time his toes creep further. I still don’t look at him. I can’t look at him. Or I will give away my very thoughts and the feelings attached to such thoughts. 

‘It’s okay, take your time. I promise I will still be here when you're ready.’

When he gets to the middle of my foot almost directly on top of it, that is when I lift my toes and touch his caressing them with my own. I hear him breathe out and he eats a little bit of his food as I finish off mine but I continue to gently rub up against his foot and I see a small smirk form on the corner of his mouth.

****************  
Elio 

After lunch Miranda and Samuel decided to take little Olie with them as they went for a walk, Marzia and Vimini had decided they had enough hanging out for the day, saying goodbye to me and to Oliver who was helping Mafalda clear off the table outside. 

I decided to go up to my room and take a nap, I was feeling so stuffed from lunch that it made me sleepy to the point of yawning. So I head up to my room and decide to dive head first onto my bed without hesitation, similar to the way Oliver did when he first arrived at our house and I closed my eyes. 

When I wake up some time later, it is dark outside and the sounds of my father and Miranda laughing can be heard from the other end of the house. But their laughter isn’t what makes me open my eyes, it's a soft voice whispering, “Elio… pst… Elio.” it sounds closer than I imagine.

“Huh?” I shift around pushing myself up into a sitting position rubbing at my eyes with the back of my hand. Trying to get them to focus as I get off the bed and go towards the window. To see Oliver standing outside of it, he points to the latch.

“Oliver… wha-”  
I unlock the latch and push the window open. It gives a creaking sound and he comes stepping through it slowly, stepping on my desk, then slowly guiding himself into a sitting position as he slides off of it and onto the floor to stand in front of me. 

“I got locked out of the house and I saw your light was still on. so I thought I could come through your room to get back in. I'm sorry if I woke you up.” 

“Playing poker again?” I tease crossing my arms over my chest, my eyes following him as he moves to sit down on my bed. 

“Old habits are hard to break.” He mutters with a chuckle then he stands back up quickly. “That reminds me I have something for you. Don’t go anywhere, wait right here.” 

He then disappears from my room as I watch him go I gently say to his back rolling my eyes. “You know, I'm not  
going anywhere.” in the attempt of not trying to sound annoyed, I hate being woken up before I am ready to wake up. 

While I wait for Oliver to return it dawns on me that I didn’t see billowy on my bed when I came in to take a nap. I was going to sleep with it but I was so tired that I had forgotten that I had it on my bed. To begin with stupid I know. 

‘Okay Elio think, you put it on your bed last. Maybe Mafalda picked it up and accidentally threw it in the washer downstairs or something….. What!!!!! No no no!!!!!!!! She better have not washed that shirt! It has him on it! If she…. Oh fuck!’ 

Suddenly I feel wide awake and begin to search for billowy, throwing my covers back, and patting down my bed. Not there. I check underneath my bed and don’t see it there either. 

The bathroom! 

I run to the restroom and dig through my dirty clothes basket to make sure it didn’t accidentally get thrown in there by Mafalda. But it isn’t there either. I lift my hand and scratch the back of my head trying to think of where it could be when I get out of the bathroom. 

“Looking for this?” I turn to see Oliver entering my room again and shutting the door behind him, there within his hands is the old light blue shirt, wrinkled and I look up at him with relief in my eyes. But I remain silent as we stand in front of each other just staring at one another, in silent conversation

‘He took billowy and fixed it for me.’

When Oliver does speak he holds out the sleeve that I had ripped towards me the rest of the shirt he presses to his chest, within his right hand. The look on his face is filled with remorse, I can see the little lines on his forehead soften. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I-” he trails off when I take a step forward, he holds it out for me to take. But I have another idea entirely.

“No. I…. it was thoughtful of you Oliver. Thanks.” I take the shirt from him, and hold it close to me.

‘ why is there this awkwardness between us? I hate this! Why can’t things just go back to the way they were? Before I knew all this… I was happy, blissfully happy not knowing of the pain you were going to cause me. Yet, here I am desperately wanting to just reach out and touch.'

"Yeah, no problem. Well, I'll let you get to bed goodnight.”

He turns and I watch him walk to my door, and just as he is about to step out...

"Oliver-   
"Yes? Elio?" 

'stay' 

"Sweet dreams." 

"Sweet dreams."   
**************  
Timmy 

While the cast is sitting around and watching a movie at Luca's, my phone buzzes repeatedly and very consistently when I look down at the screen, Luca looks at me troubled leaning over he glances at my phone. 

“What’s wrong?” Luca’s hand comes down onto my shoulder as my eyes widen at the latest news on the Armie scandal and I shake my head, getting up from the couch. “Timmy?” 

I walk into the hallway away from the others and go through the countless notifications that are from instagram of people tagging me in posts about Armie. Some of them are the various magazine articles of the same news told differently but something catches my eye and when I press on the notification there is a screenshot of a username that has been marked out and it is talking about Armie committing homicide. Some of the others are tagged by this same username with various screenshots of messages of someone’s q&a on instagram asking about Rachel and if she knows how “demented” her ex husband is and of course she would say shit about him! 

Those things aren’t what get to me though what does get me fuming is the post this person made using a picture that a mutual friend of mine and Armie had posted and dedicated it to his cousin Martin who had recently died. Talking about love and loss, forgiveness and hope in seeing the good in people it was a poem and this person had the balls to come out and cross most of it out and reword it to make it sound like Armie was a criminal and again with the fucking rapist thing! But what pissed me off the most was the fixed it worded at the bottom of the picture in bold lettering with the person’s finger in the shot. 

I look at the picture closely trying to figure out who the fuck sent this garbage and thats when I see something on the persons finger, just underneath the second knuckle. A small scar in the shape of a popsicle stick and I instantly know who is behind that phone, my blood runs cold and I shut my phone off before I so much as write a very nasty text message to this person. 

I walk back into the room and plop down onto the couch next to Luca who looks at me again. This time it is a silent stare and I whisper to him that I will tell him later what is going on. But what I really want to do is talk to Armie about this.

After the movie is over I head back to the hotel and Armie is there sitting on the bed, taking off his shoes when I walk through the door. 

He glances at me and smiles, “Hey man did you have fun at Luca’s?” 

“It was fine. Armie we have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the official end of part one of this story. Part 2 will continue where it was left off with Timmy's pov and then we will get into the really fun stuff! so stay tuned everyone. Also thank you guys again for being so supportive of this story it does mean a lot to me. <3
> 
> Part 2 will be diving into what you all been waiting for the making of the sequel, more of Elio and Oliver reconnecting with each other and definitely more drama with well... the drama in Armie's life. A new character will be thrown into the cast and Timmy will have to navigate sharing Armie, Luca has more crazy ideas for Timmy and the sequel. 
> 
> Harper and Ford will get to see their daddy and be making an appearance later on in the story! you will also get to see a overprotective Armie in part 2 as well as some pda lol it's gonna be fun! =3


	11. With Peace Comes Freedom, With Freedom Comes Silence, With Silence Comes Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "no Timmy don't do it. I know you want to but it will only make shit worse, I know the pain and the frustration of waiting. This shit is killing me but we have to do it this way. Right now they are playing very dirty and I know you hate this so do I but the only shot we got right now is to do this sequel get it out there and see what happens. You wanted me to do it well now you got me. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Part 2! ^_^
> 
> The title of this chapter is taken from the song "Illusion & Dream" by Poets Of the Fall

Armie 

“It was fine. Armie we have a problem.” Timmy seems really off when he comes into the room, normally he goes to Luca’s and he is a vibrant, happy, dancing goofball that makes me laugh. But right now, he seems severely hurt and pissed by something. 

“What’s going on man?” 

He holds up the phone and I take it from him looking at the picture. I glance at him then at the phone again and I stand up from the bed. This is by far the most fucked up thing that I have ever seen out of all this crap that has come out about all of this stuff. 

“Where did you get this Timmy?” 

“Someone from social media sent it to me. Armie, this is going too far this person is attacking our friends now. She is going too damn far and I am not going to stand for it! I know Luca told us to be quiet but I am two seconds away from telling this bitch off!” 

“Hold on… you know who this is? How? They don’t even show their face.” I look at the picture again. 

“Widen the screen man, look at the scar on that finger and tell me you don’t recognize that! It is someone that we know who took that fucking picture Arms! And I am sooo… this is fucked up the guys cousin just died and this.” 

When I look at the picture for a third time I notice the scar and immediately recognize it instantly, the finger belonged to Tammy Carter she was a girl that was friends with Rachel. I had met her at one of the red carpet events that I was doing for Hotel Mumbai at the time, and she seemed to be a good person. She was funny and was very animated when I was talking to her, she was working as a photographer for one of the magazines that was there. 

The scar she had told me was from an old elementary school accident that she had. She said at the time they were making popsicle snowflakes for christmas and using a hot glue gun, and when she was trying to put one of the pieces on the other sticks, it had flipped over and the glue made contact with her skin burning her. 

I felt sick to my stomach at the very thought that someone like her could do this. But then again, ever since the allegations got to Rachel I don’t put it past her to tell her friends about me. Anytime that we got into a fight she would always go to her friends, and would talk to them about me. When I was more on the end of just trying to cool down from the verbal altercations, and usually would call Timmy or Luca, or both of them at the same time to talk about things and ask for advice. 

"No Timmy don't do it. I know you want to but it will only make shit worse, I know the pain and the frustration of waiting. This shit is killing me too but we have to do it this way. Right now, they are playing very dirty and I know you hate this so do I. You don’t know how badly that I want to force my hand and just tell these people off too and defend myself. Right now we can not control the situation, all we can control is what we do right now and right now, Timmy, we are back in Crema together, in this amazing city with the people we care about. You wanted me to do this with you well, you got me. Let’s do this thing, we owe it to the fans who still care about us, we owe it to Aciman, and we owe it to Elio and Oliver to see this through. Now, are you going to do this with me? Or am I going to have to make Luca give you the fear and desire speech he gave me?”

I toss his phone on the bed gently and walk over to him touching his shoulders with my hands, staring down at him with a playful look, when he looks up at me with a doubting look. 

“Besides… I know how badly you just want to warm up again and i know how much you wanna fuck another peach.” 

I raise my eyebrows up and down at him, and he shoves at me with his hands. “Oh shut up!” he laughs turning bright pink as he tackles me and we wrestle with each other. He tries to get away, stopping my hands from grabbing under the ticklish part of his body, he kicks around and we go rolling off the bed into the floor laying on our backs cracking up still pushing each other. 

“What made you change your mind?” I watch Timmy roll over on his side, propping his head on his hand, facing me, his other hand playing with the carpet.

“I found my old copy of Call Me on the ground at the house where we shot the movie at and I just had a lot of time to myself, read my notes, read the book in all that time. But what made me ultimately want to do the sequel, was the feeling that I got was the experience of the first. The openness, the freedom, the safety, and the love that I felt while being here and I think that is what I need the most right now. Knowing that I have all of you surrounding me and the fact that we get to do this again, relive this again I just…. I don’t know, I wanna get lost in this world again with you and forget about all of the bullshit for the time we are here.” 

“I'm honestly ready to do it again and I completely agree with you man the real world sucks! Let’s go hang out with Elio and Oliver.” 

***********

Oliver

I still find it very hard to believe that Elio has a little half brother who is named after me, yet this boy looks so much like him it’s a little creepy. Cool! But creepy. It is very clear that I made an impact on them enough for them to name their son after me. While Miranda and Samuel are off to the store, we are supposed to watch Olie so we decide to take Olie down to Elio’s spot and have a picnic together.

“What?” Elio mumbles his mouth full of food as we are sitting on the grass in his spot soaking up the sun together along with little Olie sitting on a blanket next to us, playing with my finger as he holds onto it. 

“What do you think of Miranda?” I move my finger within Olie’s tiny one and make a silly face at him, before grabbing a small finger sandwich taking a bite out of it. Holding it with my non captive hand watching Elio as he swallows his food, before speaking. 

“It’s a little weird not having my parents together after so long. I really was used to seeing maman and papa so happy together but I know that at some point they just weren’t happy with each other anymore. The spark that my father had for my mother just wasn’t there and he was always asking me about all of my trips on the road so I just assumed they were having problems. But at the time, I didn’t want to believe it. When my father told me that he met a woman who was very adventurous and that made him feel the way I did about you. I was beside myself with confusion, slight hurt but I was also happy for him.”

He pauses for a moment to dig into the picnic basket pulling out an apple tossing it up into the air, catching it within his hands then bites into it while chewing, he continues.

“when I met Miranda. She was very cool and down to earth, and my father seemed completely smitten with her. He looked at her the same way that I looked at you, with that dazed in love look so much as it hurt me to know that my parents weren’t together. I just accepted that my father was happy and my mother was happy that as long as they were happy that is what I wanted for them. That I couldn’t be selfish just for my sake of wanting my parents to stay together, it…. It wouldn’t have been right as for my mother, she is happy that my father found someone who could make him truly happy and she and Miranda get along with each other just fine. And she loves being sort of step mother to little Olie. so I am perfectly okay with what happened.”

He swallows. 

“What about you? Hey! You give me that you little turkey! That's nasty don’t chew on that.” 

I stick my finger in Oliver’s mouth and pull my star of david out of his mouth that is covered in his slobber, he begins to cry and I look at Elio who sets his apple down on the blanket, sighing softly out of apology he picks up his brother who lets go of my finger to hold onto Elio’s shirt. The conversation drops there for now.

“il y a petit là-bas. You’re okay.” I watch him rock his brother back and forth gently as the boy sniffles, he hides his little face in his brother’s neck and I feel bad for taking my necklace away from him. So I decided to give him a peace offering in hopes that he will like me.

I hold my hand out to him when he turns his head to look at me, when he is calm and he starts babbling at me with a serious face. Elio giggles as he sees the surprise in my face and says to the boy. “You tell him Olie.” 

“Oh really now? Well then Olie i’m sorry I offended you.”

Oliver looks at Elio and starts to talk to him to and I just sit back and wait for him to translate the boy’s babel language, his curly hair waving about as he looks back and forth between the two of us. 

“That’s Oliver. Olie he is a friend of mine and he would like to be your friend too if you will let him. Can you say Oliver?”   
Olie looks at me as if he is trying to make up his mind about me before he starts talking again and this time, he looks at Elio then at me, reaching with his tiny arms and his hands out wide. He whines and Elio puts him closer to me and for a moment I freeze unsure if I should hold him or not. 

“You can hold him Oliver. It’s alright Miranda won’t mind she knows you have kids of your own and I told her that you are very good with kids.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence there big brother.” I chuckle, and hold Olie under his armpits and slowly Elio lets go and soon my arms are filled with a little boy whose tiny hands are touching my shirt with fascination. 

“You know my father jokes about Olie being our love child.” he comments nonchalantly grabbing the apple again this time, he lays down flat on his back, his face tilted up to the sun, he polishes off the apple completely leaving the core on the grass. 

“You’re kidding?” I shift in position moving to lay down on my back next to Elio, with Oliver on my chest holding onto him, stares at me with big eyes and I make a silly face sticking my tongue out at him. 

“Well! If you think about it, he sort of is even though we didn’t conceive him he looks like me and has your name. So… yes, we may as well be his caregivers.”

“So you think your brother is our secret love child, is that what you are trying to tell me?” I tease with a smirk, as Olie moves to bump his head with mine. His hands now mess with my face moving around on my cheeks, he tries to stick his finger up my nose but I move my head and the second his little digits are within reach of my mouth I nom on him and he giggles for me. 

“Oh you think that's funny do you? Well, what do you think about this Olie?” not that the opinion of a child matters in this particular subject but I thought it would be best to get another Perlman’s opinion anyway. What would be the harm? 

The little boy proceeds to tell me all about it as they say with a series of babbles and something that sounds like someone saying do do do do do. 

“I see! Very good direction. I like your input. Maybe we can talk to your daddy about this later.” 

Elio glances at me then takes a deep breath and we lay there in silence for a while as Olie finally settles down and stops squirming, he must have decided it's nap time. Finally being tired of turning me into a jungle gym and inspecting every orifice on my face from my nose to my eyes, to my ears and mouth. Resting his head on my chest, I hold him close to me and gently caress his hair with my fingers as he sleeps. 

I close my eyes sticking my right arm behind my head while I keep Elio’s mini me cradled in my left rubbing his back. 

“I love this Elio.” 

“What?” 

“Everything.” 

“Us. you mean.” Elio chuckles turning his head to look at me, squinting his eyes from the sun he lays his hand over mine.

“We’re getting there.” I whisper. “We’re getting there.” 

******

Elio 

After Oliver and I get back to the house with my little brother, Miranda and papa take over from there and take Olie from Oliver to watch him. So I take the opportunity to jump at the chance to hang out with Oliver again by ourselves, a lot of my friends have been taking his attention away from me and I want this time with him. So without saying a word, I stroll outside the tap of my shoes against the hard floor, I glance at Oliver and without saying anything he follows me. 

We don’t say much to each other just quietly walking side by side as I lead him down the stone steps heading towards the river where we had gone swimming that summer. So many memories have been held by this river, so many summers, some funny, some good, some unforgettable, others really bad but the one that will always remain is the morning after with Oliver. 

‘ You’re not going to hold what happened last night against me are you?’ 

Was I going to hold this rift between us against him, all because of a lie? What good is holding a grudge when there is so much hatred that bleeds in nearly every story that I have ever read. Besides the book my mother read to me, the love was still there just underneath the surface and my body was screaming with it. 

The night that he had brought billowy back to me I felt the rush of emotion I felt when he first gave it to me. I was astonished that he had kept the promise to give it to me, and when he fixed it for me right then I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to ask him to wear billowy again to run around in it and pour every ounce of his scent into it from the natural scent of his body to the aftershave he would take a shower and the very smell of it would litter the hallways of the house, and meld into a lingering presence like a spector long after he had left us. 

‘ Could I ask that of him after saying that I needed time? Would he give into my request? Or would he reject it as if to say…”this is too fast” or perhaps he would want to leave billowy to the past?’   
I feel my thumb and index finger brush tentatively up against his pinky and ring finger of his left hand. I hadn’t paid much attention to it but my finger expected to hit cold metal. To feel the wedding band that I had seen with him, on him when he sat down at the table with us at breakfast. What I felt instead was just skin the ring was gone. 

When I dare to look up at him I see the corner of his mouth turn into a small smile, his right eye glancing down at me and I hold my breath when I feel his fingers caress mine. Much like his foot did under the table, slow and deliberate, yet hesitant of my reaction he makes a motion of pulling away from me. 

‘ no don’t stop please! You’re not doing anything wrong Oliver I promise. Please hold my hand.’

I trap his fingers with my own wrapping around them loosely at first, then little by little I turn my hand until we are locked together, fingers weaving into each other. My arm drifting back and forth against his arm as we walk together when conversation comes to us again, I bring up the letters that I had sent him in those months that he left. 

I see him swallow, the sweat of his skin glistening on his forehead and I pull him closer to walk underneath the shade of the trees, my bare feet and his feet walking in sync with each other. Right left, left right it's as if we were never apart at all and I was finding myself slowly enjoying the comfortableness. 

"I kept most of them, read them and reread them when I was missing you. But the others Rebecca found and threw them away, I tried to recover them but they were shredded up and that is what started me rethinking my life and what I wanted. I wanted to write you back Elio but when I did, I would have to do so in secret or when she would go to work and my children were at school.”

He rubs his thumb over the side of my index finger and I look at the ground staring at our feet, stopping. I slowly let go of his hand as I maul over his words carefully, leaning against one of the trees feeling the bark bite gently into the back of my t-shirt.

‘ He had read my letters, he had written me. He tried to hide my letters to protect me to protect us? What he had or was he so ashamed of me that he kept me a secret with her? There it is again, the stupid doubt. Fuck doubt it is a horrible emotion that I was tired of feeling. ‘

Oliver eyes me softly with amusement and walks over to me, he places his right hand above my head, our bodies merely a space apart from each other. I could almost feel his heart beating with mine just outside his shirt without even touching him as he caused me to hold my breath for the second time. 

“What are you thinking about Elio?”

“I’m still not gonna tell you.” I murmur my lips parting softly as my eyes fall on his lips, to his eyes to his lips again. 

“You’re not gonna tell me? Are you going to make me guess.” I saw the flirtatious nature of his words and I wanted to yield my body to him again, to feel his hands on my body but instead of saying so I simply looked up at his eyes again.

‘I’m not gonna tell you.”

He licks his bottom lip, the tip of his tongue peaking out at me, torturing me a little just to disappear back into his mouth. His other hand comes to rest on the other side of my head as I keep my hands down at my sides. 

“Are you happy that I am here? Be honest please.”   
Without a word or even a breath I lean forward the rest of the inches between us the very space now being suffocated by our bodies and I flick the tip of my tongue over his lips. I feel him smile and as he does so I duck underneath him and run away heading directly for the water jumping straight into the water with my clothes. 

‘I would kiss you if I could Oliver, I would kiss you if I could’


	12. A Love Story In The Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not sure what the summary would be here. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone so I am thinking about doing a tiny time jump? do you guys feel like it's dragging or is the pacing okay? idk so if you guys could give me some input about it i would appreciate it very much. you all have been very vocal with me thus far and I love it! thank you!

Armie 

In the days to come things are pretty much slow going and very thought out but I trusted Luca and Aciman to know what they are doing. As everyone sits down to talk about the second half of the first book. The plan was to go from where the first movie left off and go from there while they were talking about the details of it.

Timmy and I were sitting together reading the rest of the first book, Amira and Michael were throwing ideas to Luca back and forth. When. I hear a familiar voice call out, 

"I am finally here!!! Sorry it took me so long my flight was delayed.”

Dakota Johnson standing in the doorway dressed in casual clothes with her hair thrown up into a bun with a bright smile on her face. 

"Ahhhh Dakota finally you made it!" Luca beams with excitement and he gets up from where he is sitting and goes over to her hugging her. 

When he lets go of her she notices me, her blue eyes light up and widen in surprise to see me. 

"Oh my God Armie!!!!!" 

"Hey.” I deadpan, turning one of the pages thinking someone was going to ask me a question, Until Timmy hits me in the arm and I look up and see Dakota. “ Holy shit what are you doing here?!!!" 

I smile wide and set the book down on the couch and stand up going over to her, hugging her tightly happy to see another familiar face.   
"Luca called me and told me he had a project he wanted me to be a part of so when my agent told me about the sequel, I just knew I had to be a part of this and I wanted to see if you were doing okay. Oh! And I wanted to meet the famous Timothee Chalamet that Luca so graciously speaks about.”

Timmy who had been staring at the book hears his name and his head pops up again as I call him over, placing a hand on his shoulder and moving it down on his bicep, squeezing reassuringly being able to feel his nervousness radiate off of him.

“Timmy this is Dakota Johnson.” 

“It’s lovely to meet you Dakota. I saw suspiria you were great in it.” 

The two shake hands as Dakota compliments him on his own successes. I can see Timmy become humble once again, his shyness showing through the shift of his eyes and the small smile that shows. I feel his foot touch mine for a brief moment, and I feel a sense of pride just to be standing there with my friends. 

“Thank you!” 

She then gently lets go of Timmy’s hand and I pat Timmy on the back as he quietly retreats back to the couch to continue reading and Dakota and I decide to take a smoke break together outside on the balcony. 

We wait to speak to each other when we are outside and she shuts the doors behind her just as I am pulling my cigarette out of the package, popping it into my mouth, lighting it. 

She comes over and I hold the pack out to her but she shakes her head showing me that she has her own, mimicking what I had just done as she leans against the rail with her back. Her eyes dance over me briefly and I can tell that I am worried about everything outside. 

“How are you doing Armie?” she blows the smoke out into the air and I let go of a sigh of indifference.   
“Oh you know, shit crazy as always when you're a pedophilic, abusing, rapist, cannibal going through a custody battle.” 

I meant it as a joke but it comes off as a distasteful, sarcastic, comment that just like this very cigarette filling my mind with a fog that couldn’t be dissipated even if I was to wave it all away with my hand. It would still be there just to suffocate me again. 

“Oh Armie, fuck everyone else and their opinions. Isn’t that what you have always done? So why are you letting this affect you so much when you know who you are as a person?” 

That was true. I didn’t care what other people thought, however, I did care about how all of this trash was going to affect my children as they got older. How it would look on me with the divorce, I know lawyers like to put up their clients against each other to see how each one would react. To make the one look better over the other… to win. This had to be what Rachel was doing by feeding the magazines with her innocent wife act. 

“I had no idea that this was even going on even after we had been married as long as we were.” 

“I believe the victims, I had no idea that man was such a monster.” 

I had read at some point.

The hiss of the cigarette and the touch of Dakota’s hand rubbing up and down my arm snaps me out of myself, I give her a gentle smile trying to not think about my children wishing they could be with me now.

“I don’t care what they think its all stupid and I am ready for it to all go away. But right now, all I want to do is focus on this movie and that’s it. So… did Luca tell you who you were going to be yet?” 

I thump the ashes of my cigarette and she gives me a knowing smile. “Yeah, funny enough I am going from being your girlfriend to your wife.” 

This made me laugh out loud at the very thought of the irony of this, when we had done a movie together some people thought that we were actually dating. Or that I was cheating on Rachel during that time, which I had also thought was trifling since Rachel and Dakota had met each other while we were on set together. So that little “affair” held no weight and the public soon forgot it, onto the next fake publicity to start the next drama for money's sake.

“This is going to be interesting then.” I say with a teasing yet flirtatious tone that makes Dakota laugh when I wrap my arms around her as I kiss her cheek. Holding my cigarette away from her, as she hugs me back resting her head against mine. 

This was our friendship. She was my smoking buddy who we could tease with each other while, all the more, being respectful of the fact that both of us were married. While being each other's ear when we needed it she was like the younger sister that I never had and I her older brother who she looked up to but kept her space when it came to personal matters.

“Are you saying that I am not going to be a good wife.” she mocks shock holding a hand to her heart, her chin tilted upwards. In a “I can’t believe you” gesture moving back away from me. 

I flick the rest of my cigarette away after snuffing it out on the rail and I watch her take care of hers inhaling once more. 

“Better than the wife you were in fifty shades of grey.” 

The both of us throw our arms around each other’s shoulders and walk back into the house together laughing in good hearted nature about the movie that many say Dakota "messed up" but that is a matter of opinion. 

‘I can't believe we are doing this again. It felt like a wonderful dream that I didn't want to wake up from. I was ready to go to a different universe, to do it all again and come out the other side of this happier than I had ever been.’   
****************  
Oliver 

We swam for hours going in circles around each other, splashing each other with our kicks to the water before we raced each other to the large rocks. The sun beaming down on my back spreads a warmth through me, balancing out the cold of the dark water that gave me goosebumps on my arms. 

When I reach the rocks I climb up onto them and pull Elio up holding onto his hands as he steps up the side of the rough edge and we fall onto our backs with a wet slap. Chests heavy up and down, my smile wouldn’t falter as we look at each other beads of water, falling from our bodies to the rocks painting them, into dark grey. 

“So are you going to tell me now?” I nudged Elio with my shoulder, sitting up with my feet together, my legs straight out with my arms back, fingers pointed towards the water, my dark green shirt darkened further by the water causing it to cling to my skin. 

I see him shrug his shoulders and mimic my posture as we sit side by side, shoulder to shoulder, his fingers wandering and then I feel his hand upon mine. He looked pleased with himself, as he stared out at the bank that is a far off island from us. 

“I’m not gonna tell you.” again he says with soft mirth cracking a laugh that tugs at me, like the very hand that touched me now. In which our fingers play with each other sliding, caressing I could still feel his tongue on my lip. 

We stayed out on the rock to the point of becoming fully dry just to have to jump back in the water just to swim back to the bank. Side by side we go at a steady pace until again Elio moves ahead of me, showing off as if to say “look I am a lot faster than you now.” 

****************  
The house was quiet, too quiet as I stepped into the house walking through the door leading into the kitchen, I stopped at the door and led to the attic where I was staying now. I watch as Elio heads past me no glance, no talking just walking past me and heading towards the stairs that led to his room upstairs. 

I open up the door and head up the stairs, heading into the room shutting the door behind me and walking over to the mattress, I shed my wet clothes and change into clean ones before falling onto the bed on my back. I was suddenly tired but just as I was about to drift to sleep, I hear the door open slowly and soft tentative feet moving along the stairs. 

Then there he was dressed in billowy and his cut off jean shorts that hung on his hips, his hair now in those curly ringlets that I loved to stick my hands in so much, a soft yet tentative smile directed at me. His hands shoved in his pockets as he stared at me. 

When I smile back at Elio he comes over to me, walking across the creaky wooden boards of the floor, the soft smacking of his toes and I slowly sit up on my forearms, quietly wondering what he was doing here. Slightly worried that something was wrong he gently shakes his head at me, and lowers himself on the mattress. 

“You okay?”

Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he shifts until he is on the bed beside me and he is laying on his side as I lay down on my side, moving my left arm behind my head. He turns his back to me, and without looking at me. 

“Hold me?”

I say nothing but oblique him slowly moving my right arm over, hooking it over his hip as my hand gently touches the bare skin of his stomach, feeling the muscle underneath it toned but still soft as I remembered. I hear him sigh and he relaxes into me, billowy touching my chest, my heart swells he was letting me in. 

I hold onto him and he slowly takes my hand in his and laces his fingers with mine, and slowly we both fall asleep together. The sun's rays dust the slats of the window, casting shadows on us, on the floors, jagged lines, along the wall, on the mattress and on our bodies.

*********  
Timmy 

After everyone was acquainted with each other more like, everyone met Dakota and brought her into the call me by your name family with open arms. She was really funny and we enjoyed her stories that she told while making suspiria and meeting Luca for the first time. 

We had all decided to go out around sunset after hours of throwing ideas around some more about what we would use, what we could throw out and soon everyone was making complaints about being hungry and wanting to go out to eat somewhere. 

Luca decided that we all could go to a restaurant not too far from the hotel where Armie and I were staying so we all decided to walk together there. 

I was still trying to compose myself from reading the rest of the book. It always made me emotional hearing the ending, the entire book even when we were having to read the first book. I made it partially the way through it before I would have to stop completely. 

I feel a hand on my lower back and pulling me close, guiding me I didn’t have to look to know it was Armie comforting me. He too knows the pain of the book having to read the entire thing for the audio book, by the end he had to call me and Luca. He called us both, on the phone and I could hear the loving fondness, a sadness in his voice, 

“I love you guys, I miss you, we need to do this again. Please lets do this again, we have to do this again.” 

And yet, here we are doing it again. I am with him again and with the others who were all a part of this beautiful thing that could only become greater.  
As we walk around the town people stop and stare at us, some of them fans while others, who used to be fans aren't any more and pay us no mind. 

We interact with some of the fans taking pictures with them and sign a few things they bring like hats, pictures of me and Armie from the first movie that have faded with time.

"We want you to know that we support you Armie." 

One girl says with a look of sympathy on her face, I see him smile slightly and says, "Thank you." Before handing back her book of Find Me which I found funny. 

We interact a little more enjoying the positive reactions of the people and then that is when I hear it and there is always one of them that has to ruin any good thing for anyone. The paparazzi. 

These people are like vultures they swam in and the second that they do it's all nothing but questions about the accusations, and outlandish talk about answering to Rachel's latest post on instagram. 

The constant flashes are starting to give me a headache and Luca blesses him man, he gets right in the middle of this circus and yells at them in italian while Dakota shoves them back.

"You people are so fucking stupid. why don't you get a different profession that actually involves using your brains instead of listening to what is clearly not true." 

Michael reaches out and grabs Dakota by the hand and directs her away, while I start to push at Armie with my hands on his back and move forward.

"Come on Arms it's not worth it, they are going to do what they are going to do. They will trash you some more. It's not worth going to jail to hit one of these bastards let's just go.”

Amira agrees having shoved another man away from her in annoyance as she runs to be closer to us. All of us as a group pretty much become Armie's bodyguards after that we surround him in hopes that it will relax him. 

I walk in front of him with Dakota, Amira and Michael at the sides of him, with her holding onto his hand and Luca being highly pissed off brings up the back where he intentionally walks backwards keeping an eye out for anyone else who even thinks about coming at us. 

"Even here there is no escaping the madness. How are we supposed to shoot this movie if we can't even walk the streets of the city?" 

"We will find a way Timmy, don't you worry about that. We are doing this movie even if we have to find hiding spots within the city to do it and this is not the only location we will be shooting in." 

"I'm sorry that you guys are being dragged into this shit, it isn't fair that-" 

Dakota turns around and walks backwards facing Armie with a stern look and hands on her hips. 

"Um excuse you? Did you just say that you're sorry? Did I just hear the word sorry come out of your mouth? No Armie, you don't have to say sorry for any of this do you understand. We are the ones who are standing by you no matter what so of that means putting ourselves into the war zone of crazies then so be it. We are going to clear your name and anyone involved in this is going to publicly apologize to you. Right Timmy?" 

I blink dumbfounded for a second, and I hear Michael chuckle placing a hand on my right shoulder patting it gently. 

"Uh…." 

When did I get roped into this conversation? I would rather just go eat dinner and forget the last five minutes of the interaction we just went through.

The only thing that I can say to even comfort him is… well, something that probably isn't going to give him peace of mind at all. 

"Don't worry Armie we got you." 

*****

When we reached Bernardo's, a little restaurant that is one of the places I showed Armie back when we first met, the place wasn't so crowded as it was last time and Luca knew Bernardino personally so upon his request we got seats in a very private section. That he told us was usually reserved for special occasions like birthday parties, get-togethers for the movie executives, the actors and crew. 

There is where Ester met up with us and the girl who played Chiara they were already seated there and waved at us when he arrived. 

Everyone greeted them with hugs and kisses to cheeks as we took our seats at the table as the waiter came around and placed salads, and a basket of bread sticks in front of us.

Luca asks the waiter for a bottle of his favorite wine and then he goes around the table getting everyones drink orders, as well as our food order and I lean over to Armie and whisper in his ear.

“You think they will actually bring you a steak that isn’t raw this time.” 

I hear his cheerful laugh and he wraps his arm around my shoulders. “Tell you what T if they do then I’ll be more than happy to share it with you.” 

Before long we are greeted with our food and everyone goes into a collective silence with nothing but the sounds of forks scraping and but as I chew up my food, I feel Armie’s leg touch mine under the table. I now feel like we are being watched but when I look up everyone is either talking again or just eating. 

With a glance around the table, I move my foot and press it up the side of Armie’s foot, he looks at me with soft playful eyes. 

“Armie!”

“Huh? Sorry, what were you saying Luca?” He blushes and I laugh while Michael and Amira look at me with those same eyes that the Perlman’s would Elio and I cast my eyes down at my plate. We haven’t started filming yet and I already feel like Elio being silently scolded for something. 

“I want you and Dakota to spend time together like you did with Timothee. So tomorrow, you two will spend time together by yourselves.”

“Yeah, of course.” He sounds enthusiastic. 

Dakota smirks at Armie. “As if we don’t hang out enough with each other already. Don’t worry Luca, I think we will be able to handle that. Right Armie? We can behave ourselves.”

As she says this I move my foot and place it directly on top of Armie’s shoe and he turns his head, looking at me. 

“It’s not you two I would worry about.” Michael chimes in talking directly to Dakota before taking a sip of his wine. I am more concerned with watching these two,” he motions between me and Armie with his index finger.

My head snaps in his direction. “Whaaaaat? I mean, *clears throat* what?” 

Armie and I just look at each other then at Michael who takes another drink of wine and Amira just snickers winking at us both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start picking up beyond this point and a lot of funny stuff is going to happen so those of you who stuck around thank you again. see you in Chapter 13! Coming Soon! ^_^


	13. Turn My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to sleep anymore Elio continues to struggle internally with his heart and his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we start with Elio first since he wasn’t in the last chapter, also when it gets to the part of him playing piano this is what he is playing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veG92Oi-DlU )

Elio

Laying there with Oliver at my side, holding me like he used to brought back so many memories of that summer. Oh how easily I could just fall back into this feeling of nostalgia and the past if only I would let myself. The memory of being up here the last time haunts me still but your touch right now, is the only keeping from bolting from this very room Oliver. 

“Stop it! You’re hurting me.”

‘Then stop fighting the feeling, stop fighting him, he wants to be there stupid! Am I stupid? Maybe…’

I slowly unravel myself from him, I need to be away from him, I need to play something, take my mind to my second love and stay there for a minute maybe more. Play until my heart is fully content and then maybe, I will be able to be around him again as I was that summer. 

‘There you go again looking back Elio don’t look back. Let it lay to rest with the seventeen year old you that was so naive and strong feelings, when you knew so little of love and everything was just so… confusing.’ 

I make my way out of Oliver’s hold and head for the end of the house with the grand piano that I had gotten for my birthday, trying to stay as quiet as possible so that I wouldn’t wake Miranda or my father as I passed their bedroom. Going down further past my father’s study and opening the double doors to the room, stepping inside and gently easing the door shut. 

The room dead silent as if it was shocked that my very presence was finally showing up to some major event like an old friend. 

Walking over to the window, I unlock it and push it open greeted by the moon, the cicadas, the gentle sway of the peach trees as the warm night air comes through. I sat down at the piano bench and I began to play a piece that I had worked on the winter after Oliver had left, it was called “My Midnight Elio” I had worked on this piece in secret, when I was up in my room at night. It took me months to complete it every time I would try to the pain of him would come back and I would have to stop. 

I would get into my closet, pull billowy out, hold it to my chest, whisper his name and my name into it together. Just allowing the tears to fall onto it hoping that he would feel it, feel my pain and come running back to it. To just pull me into his arms and not let go. Don’t let go, never let go Oliver, please if you let go I will crumble like the very rocks we laid on that summer, plummet into the ocean below and be lost to its very depths. 

Once the tears ran out I would sleep with billowy just to place it right back in my closet, hoping, praying that I would move on with my life. Be done with him, be done with him, he doesn’t want you he never did. Be done with him. 

‘I could never just be done with you Oliver. So many times I tried to be done with you, all the check lists in the world that I have made since you left in my head… all thrown out the very moment billowy would touch my skin. Or I would hear your very voice in my head, your touch upon my heart and it would hurt again. ‘

‘Why can you just be done with me Oliver? Let me go. ‘

‘We can’t talk about those kinds of things’ 

‘Give me a sign. Give me a sign. Give me a sign.’

“Elio? It’s 4:30 in the morning. What are you doing awake?” 

“Nothing.” I hadn't realized that I had stopped playing, or even registered that the window had been shut, until I saw Oliver sitting down beside me on the bench, with his hair a mess, a mark of the pillow on the left side of his cheek. 

“Elio, playing the piano as if you were the next Mozart at 4:30 in the morning and crying is not nothing. There is something obviously on your mind and I know this… because you sleep like the dead at night. Just to wake up in the afternoon when I would usually get back from my runs. So… nothing isn’t going to work on me this time. Talk to me, tell me what's on your mind." 

'talk to you Oliver talking is the problem, every time I open my mouth to say what it is I'm feeling it never comes out right. Must we talk? Must we?'

To taste him again after not having him at all even if it was just a peck at first was breathing for the first time. I was expecting him to be repulsed by it after having been with her for so long. Did he hate it? Did he hate me? He was looking at me with a wide stare that made me think I put him into shock. 

“I’m…. Oliver, I didn't mean- I’ll just…. Um." I go to move, but he stops me with a hand on my shoulder, his fingers pressing into my shoulder blade, rubbing.

‘ Look at you, you're as stiff as this bench! You should relax more.’

“Don’t try to explain yourself just… do it again, please.” 

‘ you wanted a sign there it is… now push forward Elio be brave and just take it.’ 

I surge forward and the moment that our lips finally touch, from soft pecks to our tongues meeting together. He pulls me into his lap and willingly I go getting up onto my knees, I force his head back, I hear him moan and wrap his arms around my lower back, pulling me closer to his body but easing me back down as I touch the side of his face, my body a live wire ready to spark the moment he touched me.   
‘Hello swoon didn’t think I would ever feel you again.’   
“Slow. Elio, Slow.”

‘Slow why does this sound so much like that ambiguous later! Of his oh please don’t let this be another rejection. Things are going so well, please Oliver just don’t say another word and just kiss me again.’

“Why?” I sound breathless and slightly confused by his words. Did he mean kiss him slower? Or stop all together?

And then… 

“I know myself if we keep going like this, then I would take you right here and that is not a good idea." 

‘Yes please! Do it please, I want you to!’ 

“In this very room on this very expensive piano, and I am not about to desecrate a beautiful piece of craftsmanship all for the sake of my lust for you. Not to mention I do not want to be caught by the pro or miranda and wake up your brother.” 

‘ I don’t care! ‘

‘Oh yes you do! That is a grand piano Elio Perlman you have been working your ass off since last winter for that! That is your baby! Don’t you do it.’

“Please.” is the only word that I manage to say before kissing him again. I can tell he is hard possibly as hard as I am right now. But he pecks me sweetly before pulling away completely removing me from his lap, he stands up and steps away from the bench. 

“No, no no. I am tired and I have to get up early to run in the morning, so I suggest you and I go back to bed. 

‘Fuck yes! Yes yes yes yes yes!’ 

I jump from the bench into his arms wrapping myself around him, he gives off a soft laugh that I silence with my lips as he carries me away out of the room and back to the attic. Only letting him break away from me briefly so that I can close the door behind us and then his lips are mine again, as he carries me to the mattress, lowering himself to his knees onto it and playfully drops me back first.

************  
Timmy 

Armie and I go bursting through our hotel room at 4:30am laughing our asses off, stumbling like a couple of idiots from way too much wine and shushing each other, only to laugh even harder as we clamor about to get the door shut and locked, dead bolting it. 

“Oh my god man, who knew Dakota was so fucking helarious. I wish I would have known her sooner! Fuck can we just…. Oh man I can’t breathe, my side hurts.” 

I make my way over to the bed and just fall back onto it, bouncing as my body hits the top of the hotel bed back first I groan out of pure sickness from eating so much food at the restaurant. I felt like I was going to explode, as I watched Armie go into the bathroom, the sounds of the lid being lifted on the toilet come to my ears and then the familiar sound of piss hitting the water. 

“See I told you, that you would like her and here you were all nervous. Nothing to worry about T and she thinks you're the greatest thing on the planet. So I have no doubt in my mind that the sequel is going to kick ass now, that we got her in the family with us.” 

I shut my eyes for a moment and then my phone goes off, a small chime meaning it's a notification. 

‘Don’t pick it up, don’t pick it up dont. Pick. up. The. phone.’ 

“Do you think the sequel will be just as good as the first movie we did?” I ask slowly, reaching over, grabbing my phone off the table and looking at the notification. It’s another stupid news article but this time it involves the same stupid alligations and I have a message from a few fans wondering if Armie is okay.

I try to figure out a way to send the fans a message that doesn’t flat out say that Armie and I are together. Not together as in dating but together in this room I also don’t want to give away any information about the movie. So I sit up and look around the room, to find something to take a pic of to give them a signal. 

“Oh yeah, man for sure if it isn’t they will blame us and be at our throats for years but, like Luca said. No expectations.” 

I hear the water turn off and Armie clear his throat, I quickly snap a picture of my Joshua tree bag that Armie got me for my birthday. When my sister and I decided to go visit him when he was there. 

Then I lay back down on the bed typing out a quick simple message of EGBA with a heart and peace sign beside it hitting the post button then I set my phone down. Going back to the position that I was in before I had picked up my phone. 

“It’s not that I have expectations, Armie I have this feeling that outside people are going to try and fuck this up. The paparazzi got to us and we were only outside a few seconds. It's only a matter of time before the news gets out that we were all together here.”

I hear the light flick off and Armie’s footsteps then I see him within my vision, slowly following him as he walks to the other side of the room, plop down on the bed, and begin slipping of his shoes, I can’t take seem to take my eyes off of him until he is looking at me.

“I doubt that is going to happen Timmy.” the first shoe drops with a thud on the carpet.   
“I’m sure that’s a possibility but you know Luca, he isn’t going to let anything happen to us or this movie without taking the necessary steps of making everyone feel comfortable and safe. I trust him and you should also know by now that I am not going to let anything happen to you either.”

‘That’s true he did and so did Armie during every scene we shot and even when we weren’t shooting I always felt like I was in safe hands. It was a safe, creatively freeing environment where we could just be ourselves and let whatever came to us flow without restrictions. If our first rehearsal had anything to show for it.’

I nod feeling silly for having such fear but it is a legitimate fear that we face everyday people coming up to us invading our privacy. But the fear was more so for Armie than myself there is no telling what these crazy people intended to do outside of the realm of social media. That is if the chaos ever got to that point, people’s reactions were very unpredictable and right now, the only threats being aimed at him were people saying he needed to be in jail. 

“You know what we should do?” the other shoe drops to the floor and Armie picks them up tossing them over into the corner by the couch.

“What?”

“We should push the beds together. Luca wants us to reconnect with our characters for this story, why not start there. All we would have to do is pull the table away from the wall and disconnect the phone from the wall. What do you think?” 

I sit up. “That is a fantastic idea! Let's do it!” I jump off the bed, my stomach ache forgotten as I grab the alarm clock unplugging it from the wall, and Armie pulls the phone cord out of the wall. 

“Okay go set those somewhere while I move the table out of the way.” 

I take the phone and the alarm clock over to the dresser and set them down then go to help Armie move the table. It isn’t too heavy, but we are both still not sober and the fact that we start giggling isn’t helping, the thought of us pushing the beds together makes me giddy for some reason.

We set the table over in the right corner of the room up against the wall then stand back and assess the situation. I rub the back of my head messing up my hair letting the strands drop, sighing. 

“Do you think they will fit together? They aren’t exactly the same twin beds and what about the lamps that are attached to the wall?”

“Sure they will. Take the bed on the left, I got the one on the right, on the count of three we’ll shove them together.”

“Okay.”   
********  
Armie

“Woah, woah woah! Hold on, is that what I think it is?” I sat up on our joined beds putting the joint in my mouth, that Timmy and I just lit up looking at him with a slight fascination in my eyes as if I was just looking at him for the very first time. 

“What?!” Timmy’s eyes are wide with nervousness as he sits indian style in his pajama bottoms and his Gorillaz t-shirt that has noodle plastered on the front of it. His fingers fidgeting with each other “come on Arms don’t say something like that then go quiet you know that makes me nervous! What!”

“Come here,” 

When Timmy moves forward, cup his face in my hands and squint. “Are you growing a fucking mustach on me Timmy?”

I see him blush and look away from me and batting my hands. “It’s not a big deal Armie. It’s just hair.” he mutters shyly, “I didn’t think you would notice it anyway.” 

“Not a big deal…. Timmy, not a big deal! This is huge man congrats! You were bitching about me being able to grow a beard and not you for months when we were together during the first go around. Then when we were a part for all those months when you were doing fucking Dune and your king movie, you turn around and grow a fucking mustach on me! You are not on the cusp of manhood anymore dude.”

I suddenly feel a wave of pride and emotion wash over me as I pull the joint from my mouth releasing the smoke into the air. Before passing it back into Timothee's hand, he finishes it off before putting it out in the ashtray that we put beside the bed on the round table to his left side.

“My little Elio is growing up right before my eyes and I get to witness it. Fuck man, you’re making me feel old now. Jesus what are you 23 now?” 

"Armieeeeeeeee." 

He laughs playfully hitting me in the leg with his hand, before crawling up to lay next to me, resting his forehead on my shoulder and nuzzling his nose, his cheek, brushing up against me, opening his mouth biting lightly. 

I let my fingers russell his hair and he looks up at me through his eyelashes.

“You are not old! And I'm 25." His tone a mock of indifference. "Old…. Pfft what is with you and age Arms, there isn’t a grey hair on top of your head.” 

He pokes me in the chest with his finger, then the rest of his other fingers join them touching my chest with his open hand, before moving it away. 

“Oh yeah?” I raise my eyebrows. " What do you call this.” I tilt my head down when Timmy sits up and point to a spot near my hairline. “Hm? That my friend is-”

“ Just fuzz see! Look, for yourself.” 

I look down at his hand and there within his palm is lint from my shirt. It must have gotten on me when I was putting it on this morning and how did I not notice this??? 

"Well I'll be damn." I chuckle and give a deep sigh wiping my eyes with the back of my hand yawning. 

"Armie do you think after four years… Do you think we'll be able to bring them back to life? “

His question is a serious but tentative one in reaction. His eyes meet mine and I can see the shift in them, the sneaky hidden meaning behind such a question and the desire behind the look he gives me. 

"There is only one way to find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a time jump into the next chapter


	14. He’s My Lover, He’s My Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing him dressed like that again, in Oliver’s clothes short circuited my brain and I started getting that feeling that I had when our hands first touched, it was warm and tingling that was in my fingers. I try to not stare at him when he comes walking across the grass, in shades, his hair slicked back, his shirt buttoned leaving a slight v in it part of his chest revealed. 
> 
> My mind is tripping out. On the one hand I was seeing Armie one moment, then the next I see Armie melding into Oliver and I couldn’t stop the thought. “He’s my lover, he’s my Oliver” that was when I realized that it wasn’t just my feelings I was tuned into, it was Elio bleeding through the cracks of my emotions, while my body was reacting to the physical presence of Armie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all lovely to see you guys! Here is chapter 14 for you all. Remember how I said that I had a dream that was funny. Well, this is one of them and it is all thanks to a particular "rehearsal" we all know and love 😘
> 
> Thank you Armie for this story it is by far my favorite one of yours.
> 
> Also the edit belongs to me ☺️

*two weeks later *

Timmy 

Getting back into Elio’s clothes is both a welcoming feeling and one that is also heartbreaking, a feeling of nostalgia that sweeps through my heart, my mind as I stare down at myself. The moment I put on his clothes I could feel his presence around me, as I made my way outside of the villa to meet up with everyone who was already outside with their scripts. 

“Ah there’s my Elio!” Michael beams walking over and capturing me in a hug and Amira kisses my cheek hugging me too. 

Seeing them in their costumes makes me feel a little bit more of Elio come through the love I feel for Amira and Michael is very similar to Elio and his parents. To know that they are doing this with me makes me a little less nervous but now I'm worried about Armie, he wasn’t in the hotel when I woke up this morning, and he didn’t take his cell phone with him. Part of me thinks that the drama outside got to him again, that his lawyer may have said something to him or worse Rachel decided to go behind her lawyer’s back and call Armie directly to tell him something to spook him. 

When they release me, they can see the worry on my face and I don’t realize that I have started pacing and worrying my lip to death, fidgeting. 

“He’s with the costume designer right now. Luca is with him, they are trying to see if they can’t tailor his costumes to be a little more….” Amira trails off chuckling as she looks at Michael who strokes his beard with his hand, an amusing glance turns my way as I tilt my head.  
It takes me a few seconds to realize what it is they are talking about…. Armie’s balls. The subject of every conversation involving interviews, and curious minds to the point of ridiculous questions and the fight that Luca and he had about those really short shorts. Thus having Luca to digitally remove Armie’s balls from every shot every single time they would make an appearance.  
“They are trying to make sure that his clothes are actually big enough to um… accommodate for last time. Hopefully we won’t need too much digital intervention hm…” he sighs, “I can’t believe it our son has grown up before us Amira and now…”

“Oh come on Michael don’t get all emotional on me right now! You’re gonna make me start crying and I’m not supposed to cry yet or at least I don’t think I do.” I throw my arms around him and kiss the side of his temple swaying him side to side, dancing a little with him. 

“Timmy look. There he is.” 

My eyes caught sight of Armie coming around the house through the gate, seeing him dressed like that again, in Oliver’s clothes short circuited my brain and I started getting that feeling that I had when our hands first touched, it was warm and tingling that was in my fingers. I try to not stare at him when he comes walking across the grass, in shades, his hair slicked back, his shirt buttoned leaving a slight v in it part of his chest revealed. 

My mind is tripping out. On the one hand I was seeing Armie one moment, then the next I see Armie melding into Oliver and I couldn’t stop the thought. “He’s my lover, he’s my Oliver” that was when I realized that it wasn’t just my feelings I was tuned into, it was Elio bleeding through the cracks of my emotions, while my body was reacting to the physical presence of Armie. 

‘Easy Timmy rein him back in a little bit, you don’t want to draw attention to yourself.’ 

He stares at me in awe and I can tell he is feeling the same nostalgic feeling that I am, that everyone is but for us it’s deeper than that. This is where our friendship first started where our first everything together happened and even as I stare at him now I can feel Elio pushing even more. Begging me to move my feet, wanting to touch and even my own emotions won’t relax. I'm practically about to burst at the seams.

“Wow look at you sweet tea! Looking good man. So… you feeling Elio yet? Or still having trouble?” 

‘Oh you have no idea what is going on with me right now.’

“Thanks Arms. um, he’s slowly coming back to me however, yes I may need your help right now.” I clear my throat and see the hidden smirk behind Armie’s eyes as he touches my lower back with his right hand. My heart is already racing, and I can feel that invisible push or maybe it’s my own desire that drives me to be alone with him. 

“Amira, Michael would you mind if I took Timmy with me for a minute he’s uh… having a little bit of um…character troubles."

Armie’s face is calm and he is way more structured in how to end a conversation abruptly without feeling like an asshole after, or knows how to keep his face still and not give away anything. No wonder he is so good at playing Oliver, it’s all that damn poker he played with Michael on the nights we weren’t rehearsing or shooting scenes, we would go to his hotel room and stay up most of the night hanging out, playing poker, watching movies and just talking with my father figure.

I try to school my face to be calm and not give away my intent by asking for this small request of wanting Armie’s help. Now, me wanting his help isn’t a lie. I do need his help, I have been trying to get Elio to come out since I woke up this morning and he just won’t budge but with Armie around it’s like a force of nature within my body. He’s itching to come out and just breathe for a while.

“Oh?” he raises his eyebrow in question. “ is that what’s wrong?” there is an amused mirth to his voice.

The look on Michael’s face gives me full indication that he knows what we plan on doing and the chuckle that comes from his lips tells me one thing, my attraction to Armie is dead out in the open for my fictional parents to see and why? All because Elio’s demeanor and his mannerisms show straight through my own in this moment.

“Michael leave them be, Come Luca is calling for us and we don’t want to keep him waiting. It is our turn to do our scenes anyway. Go ahead Armie, you and Timmy know how much he loves to toy with you two.” 

I touch Armie on his bicep and squeeze to get his attention and he nods at me. “Okay Timmy, okay we are going we’re going now. We’ll see you guys later on.” he grins and we head off in the direction of the trees that lead down to the river but as we do I swear I could hear Michael telling Amira,

“We are going to see them fall in love all over again, let’s just hope it ends the way it should this time.” 

“As do I. As do I but it is not up to us if that happens, it will be up to them. But if things don’t go as we hope we better be ready to pick up the pieces.” 

*********  
Armie

The second that we are out of everyone’s line of sight, I lead Timmy to one of our spots, where the grass is taller and surrounding the trees. We are still on the property obviously but it’s a more secluded spot that Timmy and I found the first time we ever explored the land on our own. 

I say spots since this isn’t the only spot that Timmy and I have had many “warming up” sessions at. We have a few more that consist of the attic, the space where we shot the nosebleed scene, Elio’s room, the room connected to it, Elio’s secret spot and I’m sure there is another where our lips have touched too. But right now, I can’t remember off the top of my head since my mind is occupied with the very thought of just wanting to kiss Timmy again. 

He seems to feel the same as me the moment we get to that damn tree, his hands grab ahold on my shirt and he smashes our lips together as he pushes his entire body into me. I step backwards holding him around the waist, planting my feet so I don’t topple over, when he tries to climb on me. I know he will at some point, and I don’t want him hurting himself if it does happen, Timmy can get a little forceful when we do this. Not force as in pain but more like, he can lose himself and so can I which is fine whatever makes him comfortable and get into the character then I’m here for him and will just go with the flow. We are in this together now, and that is how it will be from now on. 

“Anything?” I pant. I feel him smirk against my closed lips, shaking his head no so I decide to slow us down for a minute, moving my hands from his waist, up to the back of his neck, with both hands, caressing his cheek bones with my thumbs. I pull back looking into his eyes he blinks at me.

“Something wrong?” 

“You’re tensed up and trying to push him out T. Remember, just let him come to you if the feeling doesn’t come out right away don’t try to force yourself to feel Elio. Let him inhabit you as you take on his emotions, if you relax it will come to you, he’s in there just let him feel what he needs to.” 

“RIght, don’t force it. Okay, just let him come to me?”

I nod seizing his mouth again in a tender kiss at first feeling him respond to it, I slide my fingers up into his curls slowly, lightly pulling and his mouth opens for me, eyes closed he begins to follow the motion of my mouth. Teasing his lips with my own here and there making him chase me, making him laugh as we do this.

As we continue I hear Timmy's breathing start to pick up a little and I feel the sweet caress of his tongue for a second, tentative, he's getting nervous again and holding back this should become second nature by now as many times as we have done this. 

'I know you're in there Elio. What are you so afraid of hm?'

"Armie, it's not working this time man." He sighs slowly his arms drop and so do mine, but we remain close to each other. That's when I hear a loud rumbling of Timmy's stomach and I laugh a rich full of life, gut hurting laugh. 

"That's what's wrong, someone didn't have their bag of bagels this morning huh?  
Timmy covers his stomach. “I didn’t want to be late and I was a little busy worrying about where the fuck you were! Since you left your cell phone at the hotel.” 

I just grab him around the shoulders and we start walking together, pulling him into my side, I feel his hand wrap around my side as we walk back through the grass shifting through it as we make our way back up to the yard. 

"Let's go get something to eat then after we can try again and see if the stubborn musician won't grace us with his presence then." 

"Okay but it's your turn to buy. I left my wallet behind at the hotel."  
********  
*After breakfast* 

I was hoping that after having full bellies of delicious food it would relax us both to the point of just flowing into it as we usually did and for a while it seemed to work see as the moment we got back we just gravitated and really went for it.

"Anything now?" I ask through soft labored moaning when I feel Timmy's hand slide up into my neatly combed hair and plays with it as I pull him tighter to my body, physically both of us are as close as you can get to another body without taking it a step further.. 

Timmy chuckles. "I feel something but I'm not quite sure if it's him or me. I think you're going to have to give just a little more." 

"Sneaky little shit." I grin and my mouth opens to Timmy's again, this time I purposely moan letting the vibration go from my mouth to his mouth and he reciprocates it back into mine as I start to feel Oliver moving through me. 

I feel Timmy tremble as I let Oliver go through me to get to Elio and before we know it I and Timmy are gone and these two just completely lose themselves in each other. 

As my hands, Oliver's hands wrap around Timmy's back I hear myself utter the very words I had practiced for months summers ago, as I brush my thumb over the swollen lips before me. Kissing him again he whimpers, pressing his hips into mine, his fingers moving everywhere they can reach and I let him. 

Moving my lips away from his nuzzling the shell of his ear with my lips whispering "Oliver." Sliding my left hand around the back of his neck cupping it gently, my heart beating erratic.

I feel his lips against my cheek and slide to my jaw before pulling back his lips part, he brushes his nose with mine in a loving gesture. 

"Hello Elio." 

"What are you guys doing?" 

'fuck! Not now!!!!' 

Oliver starts slipping from me but not before he steals one more kiss then he's completely gone from me and Timmy loses Elio being left in a whirlwind of emotion. 

"Armie, I'm… shit he's gone what happened? That was intense, are you okay? Look at your hair!" 

"Oh wow did you feel that? Damn. Timmy I'm sorry I didn't think we were gonna… fuck your hard. I didn't mean- that was Oliver's doing I swear." 

I shift my leg to the left, shifting my hips blocking the view of whoever the fuck it was that knocked us out of our moment and look over my shoulder I see Dakota, coming up to us. 

"Minds know, bodies don't Armie." He pants nudging his head to my chest, hugging me as I rest my chin on top of his hair. 

'yeah no shit!'  
"It's okay you did good. Just… stay still okay, don't… move she's not going to be able to see us Just leave it to me and I'll see if we can get her out of here just try to calm down. I figured we would end up with this happening if you can't feel already so am I." 

"What are we gonna do?!!!!" I see the slight panic in his eyes so quick thinking on my part…

"Kiss me again." 

"What! But-" 

"Just do it. I got an idea." 

When my lips meet Timmy's again I know the bleed of feelings are still there even if it's just a trace of them. 

Again I hear Dakota say, " "What are you guys doing?" 

I hold Timmy's lips within my own for just a few seconds and then release hearing him exhale his body going still as I turn my head towards her.

"um... We're trying to get into character." I say in a serious tone. “And you are not helping by scaring the shit out of us!”

Timmy quietly hides face laughter filling his lungs, his shoulders shaking as I try to keep it together myself and we hear Dakota's snort and the shuffle of her feet on the ground.

"mhm. Okay... And what does that have to do with what's going on in the next scene? If you guys aren't even in it." 

Timmy leans up and kisses my jaw which I know we will blame on character bleed later but right now, fucking with Dakota is what I am focused on and keeping Timmy's erection as well as my own just between us as we try to will them to go away. 

But then Timmy says, "nothing... We just like to warm up before scenes, that's all."

"mhm. I see…" Dakota is smirking at us and I keep my face as straight as possible as she comes a little closer. "So you two just make out for no reason? Wait…. I thought that was a joke I saw the interview on tv and-”

Timmy and I look at each other and he cracks a smirk of his own, those slender sneaky hands slide up under the back of my shirt. 

"No need to be jealous Dakota you get to be married to him for most of the blank years and have two kids with him. So… it's only fair that I get to crawl all over him and kiss him right now. I mean after all, Elio doesn't see Oliver for years so I'm taking what I can get right now before it ends." 

The playful stab he takes at Dakota shocks me but I know underneath the playfulness he is saying something he has wanted to say to Rachel directly to her face. But it leaves a nasty taste in my mouth when I think about the emotional pain that his words inflict on me. 

"I'm taking what I can get before it ends…" 

"Let's go boys! Luca needs you too, Dakota, Aciman would like to talk to you about an idea he has." 

'thank God for Michael' 

"See you guys up there." Dakota chuckles heading back to the house with a knowing smile that I can only describe as “I am not as stupid as I look.” expression. 

"Armie I shouldn't have said that I am so- I don't know what came over me." 

"Nice to know you were able to control yourself there T, looks like your little issue is gone and so is mine. Let's go before these two decide to start round two.” 

I let go of Timmy and begin walking back glancing over my shoulder, “You know you are making things very difficult for me.” 

I start laughing when I see him running after me and feel his fists against my back then feel his hands gripping at the collar of my shirt, I grab him ahold of his legs wrapping them around the front of my waist when I feel him jump for me.  
*********  
Oliver 

Since the night of the kiss with Elio and the week that followed it we have seem to be on good terms with each other. We talk during the day, go swimming when the weather permits it and get back to doing things we used to do together and the nights are filled with us going back and forth to each other’s rooms to do what else other than to make out. 

For now this seems to satisfy us both at the pace we are going this was how it happened when we first began. But instead of wasting the weeks away, it feels like we have all the time in the world now.

Today however, feels very off… I feel off even with Elio laying here on this mattress, with his fingers drawing lines around on my palm, as we are tangled up together. All limbs with my head resting against his in silence, with the rain pouring outside, and tattering up against the windows, the soft lul of music playing on the radio. 

‘What is wrong with me? I should be happy shouldn’t I? I mean I am happy to be here with Elio that isn’t going to change. Then why do I feel so off like something bad is going to happen.’

The soft knock on the door makes both of us jump and then we hear Samuel’s voice come through the door. 

“Oliver, you have a phone call and if Elio is with you could you please tell him to come to my study.” 

Elio and I look at each other one of those silent communication things that seems to happen instantly between us to the point that we understand what the other is thinking. 

“Okay pro be right there.” I listened for his falling footsteps on the kitchen flooring before making my move, to stand on my feet, stretching my arms over my head before dropping them. 

“What did you do this time?” I turn to him holding out my hand to him, he grabs ahold of it and I pull him to his feet.

“I didn’t do anything! I don’t know what he wants. He could be wanting me to watch Ollie while he works on his letters from his previous student from after you had left. I don’t know.” 

We go through the door and make our way back to the kitchen, I push the door open and are just about to step out when he grabs my arm. 

“Wait!” 

“What?” 

“You um… have a little something just…. Here let me get it.” 

I bend down close enough to his face and cross my eyes to see what it is that Elio is trying to get but instead of taking something off of me, he places a small kiss on the end of my nose. 

"You goose." 

When I leave Elio and answer the phone next to Mafalda who is busy with going over the food schedule for the week, grab the phone and take it with me to the attic and shut the door.  
*********  
Elio

Stepping into my father's study I see him sitting on the red sofa, dabbing the end of his cigarette with his index finger, his eyes seem concerned, mixed with hesitation as I see him turn his head in my direction. 

"Papa are you alright? What's-" 

"Have a seat Elio. There is something we need to talk about and that you need to be aware of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up next for Elio and Oliver? What does Elio's dad have to talk to him about? 
> 
> Who is on the other end of the phone that Oliver answered? 
> 
> These questions will be answered next chapter! Also as for Timmy and Armie well... Things are about to be a lot harder get ready guys another trigger warning is heading your way but I promise to navigate you all through it as gently as possible. A lot of emotional things are going to happen. 
> 
> See you all in the next chapter. Peace and Love ❤️


	15. Feality part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment the very name slipped out of my mouth I knew I was in trouble. I had called her “Rachel” not Rebecca but Rachel. The horror of it must have shown on my face, the very shock of that name coming out of my mouth, during such a scene that felt all too real came crashing down. Atlas’s arms could no longer hold up the world and just like that I lost Oliver, in that moment there was nothing but her words in my mind. That morning when I was going to call my kids, 
> 
> “I will not allow my children around someone who could harm them. You will always be their father biologically but I am not going to let them physically around you. I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: In order to write this chapter I had to go to a very interesting place, and had to dig through my own feelings to do this. I only hope that it does all four of them justice. As always the mix of reality and fiction is at play here however, I respectfully would like to remind everyone that it is of good intention and not meant to harm Armie or Timmy in any way. I love them both and still support both 100000% also I would like to point out that what this person in real life said about Armie being jealous of Timmy I did not take from that. I had written this chapter with that idea in mind, long before they even posted something. So… yeah. I know that Armie would not think that of him. Also this chapter will be longer than the others given what is about to happen, strap your seatbelts on kids it's about to be a rollercoaster. We are going to be going from Elio’s POV to start and go from there.)  
> (*Trigger Warning*)  
> Heavy drinking, language, verbal arguing, smut, emotional pain, confusion, love confessions, possible sappiness, Armie’s asshole side comes out, also the smut shall come later in part 3 x3

Elio  
Stepping into my father's study I see him sitting on the red sofa, dabbing the end of his cigarette with his index finger, his eyes seem concerned, mixed with hesitation as I see him turn his head in my direction.

"Papa are you alright? What's-"

"Have a seat Elio. There is something we need to talk about and that you need to be aware of."  
My father’s tone scares me as I shut the door behind me and walk over to the couch where we have had so many conversations throughout the years of when I was a child. I fear that I am about to be scolded for my behavior with Oliver and us sneaking around which my father has been very flexible about, he knows about us already so there should be no reason for me to have the anxiety. 

“Papa is everything okay? Did something happen to Ollie?!” 

My father’s eyes widen at my sudden mention of my brother but he pats my knee with his hand comfortingly after I sit down beside him. 

“No. it has nothing to do with your brother Elio. He is fine Miranda is feeding him at the moment, what I want to talk about however, does have very much to do with Oliver. You do know that he and his wife are getting a divorce? He has told you that?”

I swallow the lump that arises in my throat. “Yes we have talked about it?” I say slowly, scared that my throat is going to close up as I place my hands into my lap, I give my father my attention. 

“I want you to be aware Elio that Oliver’s wife Rebecca is going to be coming to the house along with their children. So that Oliver can spend time with them and before you say anything son listen to me. Whatever goes on between the two of them it is between them and has nothing to do with you.”

‘Oliver’s ex is coming here!!!!!! And his children! What if they want to meet me, what if they want him to go back with them! What if she wants to take Oliver back? Where does that leave me? I can’t go through this again…. I shouldn’t let myself go through this again. I can’t. No no no.’

‘You kissed him and he has kissed you, he has told you that he wants to try again. Why would he say that if he just wanted to go back to her?! Don’t let this drive you into your fear again after working so hard to overcome it.’

“That’s… wonderful news. When are they supposed to be coming in?” I try desperately to keep my voice from shaking, to keep my emotions in check. I can’t let anyone see that this bothers me, I have no right to stop them from seeing Oliver. They are his children and who am I to hold something against innocent children, that would be like Miranda telling me that I couldn’t see Olie. 

My father reaches up to stroke the top of my head, cigarette in his mouth before releasing me and the smoke out of his lungs, before Miranda comes waltzing into the study with my brother attached to her hip, lightly bouncing him up and down, his giggles sweet like honey. 

“They will be here this afternoon and will be staying with us for at least a day or two. So please try your best to be on your best behavior.” 

“Yes. papa, I will.” 

**********  
Oliver 

The moment that I hear her voice on the other end of the phone my heart skips a beat then slowly drops, the tone of it is rather formal and distant. It is the sound of someone who is debating on a very important decision or options on something that is very hard to make.

“Hello Oliver. I have spoken with my lawyer and he as well as myself both agreed upon letting you see the children.”

“Nice of you to finally speak to me Rebecca. I have tried calling you for three days straight and got no answer, I was wanting to tell the children good night yesterday.”

I try to keep the steely sarcasticness out of my tone as I hear my children in the background playing, their voices are muffled but it's good to hear them. 

“They were already in bed, I wasn’t going to wake them up. So… how are things in Crema? Is it everything you dream of with you and little italian boy.”

“things are fine leave Elio out of this Rebecca and stop deflecting from the subject. When do you want me to pick the children up?”  
There is a soft chuckle. “Oh didn’t professor Perlman tell you or are you two not as close anymore? I am going to be bringing the children to you Oliver.”

I froze in my place from when I was pacing and breathing in a gasp but my voice sounds indifferent when I speak again. 

“You and the kids are coming to Crema? What wasn’t part of the agreement Rebecca. We agreed that I would get to spend time with them alone, when it was my turn to have them. Are you telling me you are going back on your word? Because if you are th-”

“I have a right to know who my children are going to be around Oliver and I thought you should know that when I do arrive, I expect to meet this Elio of yours. I will see you this afternoon.” 

‘This is true I would not deny her that right. She is the mother of my children but why would she choose now of all days to come? When she very blatantly told me that I would not get to see my children if I came to Crema in the first place. Something doesn’t sit right with me.’

“This afternoon? Rebecca, wait! Rebec….” I hear the click of the line and without meaning to, I slam the phone down onto the receiver a little harder than necessary and I curse under my breath when I hear the door open and Mafalda pops her head in through the door to see if I am alright. 

“Yes Mafalda, I am good thank you. Sorry for worrying you, you can have the phone back now.” I try to make light of this situation as I hand her the phone then she disappears back into the kitchen and I head out after her. 

I made my way outside not bothering to tell anyone where I am going. I decided I needed to go to my thinking spot and maul over what in the hell my ex wife just sprung up on me. So tossing off my shoes I let my feet hit the grass I unbutton my shirt, until it is nice and flowy, letting the heat of the sun’s rays hit my skin, my swim trunks which I hadn’t bother to take off earlier still cold from when Elio and I had gone swimming. 

“To heaven billowy let us go to heaven and make sense of all this fuckery that is my life.” I say out loud to myself touching the stitching on my sleeve, If I was going to have to deal with drama later, I may as well relax now while I have the chance to.

**************  
*New York City*

Armie 

After shooting all of the scenes that we shot in Crema, Luca wanted to go back and shoot all of the scenes with Oliver and his wife. So we were going to travel all the way back to New York City, I was seriously nervous of going back with all of the publicity that was already circulating about me, it was a living nightmare.  
It first started with just getting off the plane in general without being mobbed by reporters, the damn paparazzi, and having everyone stare at me, the whispers going around, mixed with fans who still cared about me and the others who believed every word that came from social media. I had to have more bodyguards than usual around me, while Luca snuck Timmy a different way going out of the back way where his parents were waiting with their car. 

I was told not to say a word to anyone as I pulled my cap down further and through my shades on my eyes, the only thing I could do was navigate through the crowds coming and going through the baggage claim. In the back of my mind the only thing that I could think of was getting out of there and to the meet up place that we all agreed on. 

The plan was to have me stay with Timmy’s mother while Timmy went to his apartment, and the others would be placed in hotel rooms. It was done this way due to the obvious Timmy wanted to protect me, Luca wanted to protect both of us and the others were completely safe to do as they pleased. Since they weren’t under a microscope like Timmy, myself and Luca were, those two were the closest to me. 

“I am so sorry about dragging you into this Nicole.” I say as I climb into the car with her and Timmy sitting in the back as the flashes of cameras chase the car on the way out of the parking lot. 

“Nonsense Armie, you know that we love you and that you are a good influence on our son. To me it is an injustice on your character that people need to believe these things, when they don’t know the real you at all. Now who wants food? You both must be starving after such a long plane ride.” 

********

The one thing that I can say about New York is they have the best damn fried chicken that I have ever tasted in my life. We went to one of my favorite places to eat chicken when I always came to New York to see Timmy when Rachel and I were still together, and the kids were with us. 

Again with the stares and the whispers but I pay them no mind as Timmy and I head to the back part of the establishment as Nicole places our order and insisted that she pay for it when I told her that I would pay for my part of the food. 

“No sweetheart, you have done so much for my family already let us take care of you.” She gave me a warm smile that touched me and pats my arm, then ordered me to go sit down with her son. As she turned back to the cashier woman who was ringing them up. 

“Have I told you how much I love your mom dude, she is like the mother I wish I had. T what the fuck are you doing?” 

I notice he is leaned to the right with his phone in his right hand, his left hand grasping at his red track pants, pulling them up to show his socks. I hear the click of his phone taking the picture and the sound of his thumbs tapping frantically away on his screen, his head down, curls swaying with the movement of his head as if listening to music in his head. 

I nudge him under the table with my foot tapping his foot not hard but enough to get his attention.

“Huh?” his head snaps up in my direction and he bites his lip, behind his eyes I see something there that I can’t place. “Did you say something Armie?”

“Are you okay? You've been distracted ever since we got off the plane.” 

“You ought to be ashamed of yourself, letting your son be around a pedophile Nicole Chalamet!” A woman shouts, from across the restaurant and Timmy turns his head quickly to see who said that as I roll my eyes. 

Nicole stands at the counter to wait for our food and I thought it best to leave Timmy there to go help his mother carry the tray with our drinks on it. As she stares at a woman with long black hair who looks like she could be the poster child for avon comes walking up to us and repeats her statement again. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way Melda. Who my son hangs out with and decides to associate himself with is only my business if he wants me to know. As for Mr. Hammer, he is a respectable, selfless and an angel compared to yourself, you call yourself a god fearing woman and yet you gossip about celebrities, stick your nose into other people’s affairs ridiculing them for their flaws and here you are judging a man you don’t personally know. When I have spent a great deal getting to know this man for who he is and I find him to be a gentleman, a well adjusted, human being who is being made a mockery of by someone who needs to look at their own life instead of making it their mission to ruin his life. Good day Melda Carter. Come Armie let’s get some food in you dear.” 

*********

Once we are at the Chalamet’s home Timmy and I have just enough time to get my stuff into the house, into Timmy’s childhood bedroom then take off to meet up with Luca and the others to shoot one of my scenes with Dakota. However, that did not go as well as I had hoped it would when we arrived at the building where we were going to shoot, Luca had to make it a closed set even though there were no nude scenes to shoot. He made it that way so it would be more relaxing for us and safe but that didn’t stop what happened when we went and did the actual scene itself. I got way too far and pushed way too much in my anger that I got emotional, things got too real all of the sudden, I wasn’t staring at my friend, or Oliver’s wife I was seeing Rachel in front of me and was hearing the words that were uttered earlier to me. 

“I will not allow my children around someone who could harm them. You will always be their father biologically but I am not going to let them physically around you. I’m sorry.”

“Those are my kids are just as much mine as they are yours Rachel! I would never harm my own children ever!”  
The moment the very name slipped out of my mouth I knew I was in trouble. I had called her “Rachel” not Rebecca but Rachel. The horror of it must have shown on my face, the very shock of that name coming out of my mouth, during such a scene that felt all too real came crashing down. Atlas’s arms could no longer hold up the world and just like that I lost Oliver, in that moment there was nothing but her words in my mind. 

“Dakota… i’m… I didn’t mean-”

“Armie it’s okay. It happens I understand really you don’t have- Armie wait!” 

I don’t hear Dakota’s words nor do I see Luca trying to come after me, I just run out of the room trying to get as far away as the feeling of that nasty sour taste fills my mouth. I manage to make it outside out in the open air before I run into a side alley and physically puke my guts up, resting my cheek against the cold brick wall of the building. 

I take slow breaths making sure that I am fully done wiping the back of my hand against my mouth getting rid of the string of spit, I push away from the wall and head into the direction of the nearest bar Why I started walking in that direction I don’t know but I knew I just needed to get away from what just happened and was in need of a stiff drink.

The sounds of the city begin to drown out Rachel’s voice and Oliver’s until it is only me, left alone all of I walk across the street when the traffic light turns red making my way quickly across going from a walk to a jog and head straight for a bar called Henry’s. 

**************  
Timmy 

When he ran I should have gone after him but I know Armie, when he wants space he wants space. But I couldn’t help the deep seeded worry in my stomach, nor the sadness that filled my heart seeing him break character like that. 

I have never seen him get that angry before, he was like a different person entirely his eyes weren’t as bright they were almost dark, he was shaking and his body was stiff and unmoving. 

This all has to end, it has to. I can’t keep seeing him like this. It breaks my heart, makes me emotionally up and down with a sickness that makes me want to scream out. 

I tug at my curls and let out a frustrated yell as I pace back and forth Dakota stands in the corner, smoking a cigarette, her soft eyes holding guilt in them as if she had done something wrong. When she was only doing her job, she was acting. It was Armie that pushed too far and let the things around him get to him. Not that it’s his fault! I’m not saying that at all. 

“I need to go look for him. I can’t just stand here and do nothing. We need to find him before he gets into trouble or he ends up hurting himself.” 

“We can try calling his phone again; he couldn’t have gone far. Luca what do you suggest?” 

Luca runs a hand over his face, his eyes seem tired as he stands with his arms crossed over his chest, his right foot tapping on the title flooring, his brows furrowed together he is deep in thought and I can tell that he is thinking about this movie, about Armie and everything that has happened to us since we started this. 

“Luca?” 

“Everyone split up Timmy go where you think Armie would go, Amira you come with me, we will start around this area here and work our way down Brooklyn street. MIchael you and Dakota go the opposite direction and check the alleyways. Esther, you and Victoire stay here just in case he comes back. Everyone take your phones and if you spot him call as soon as possible, if we don’t find him then we will call the police.” 

************

My feet hit the pavement in strides as I check all the usual places where Armie and I usually hangout when he comes to visit, all the meanwhile trying to avoid the damn cameras. Keeping my hood up over my head, and placing my sunglasses over my eyes, hands in my pockets I focus on looking at his favorite restaurants first since they say the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. Cliche I know. 

Armie loves food, he loves to cook so I hit all of the italian food places first, then the pizza places, and every other place I showed him that has good food. 

Nothing. 

I use to joke to Armie that if he ever got lost in the city that if I ever wanted to find him I would just by a steak, get into the car and drive around, with the window rolled down, and let the smell waft through the air just so his hungry ass would come running for it. 

We both laughed about it but I am seriously thinking about doing just to see what would happen. 

The next place I look is Central Park. A lot of the time this is where Armie and I go to run together, yes. That is something that bled over into our real lives from CMBYN. When we were in Italy he got me hooked on running every morning with him down that long stretch of road where we would ride our bikes in the afternoon and just talk about music, or anything really our interests. 

Nothing. 

I stop and pull my phone from my pocket and dial my mother’s number. Maybe he decided to go to mom’s house to calm down, why would I think he would go there? Idk but I know that when I am having a shitty day being around Armie or my mom, or my sister helps me. 

“Mom is Armie with you?” I say through pants as I try to catch my breath looking around before crossing the street stopping underneath a street light. 

“No, I thought you two were going to be with Luca. why? Timmy did something happen, do I need to come get you?!” 

fuck now she is worried! 

“We were in the middle of shooting a really intense scene and Armie got a little carried away, got scared and basically ran off. Everyone is trying to find him, I am really scared mom with all the stuff people are saying about Armie…” 

“Okay. Okay, it’s going to be alright Timmy. I am sure he isn’t too far you know Armie, when he gets upset he likes to be left to himself. I’m sure that when he is ready he will show back up, in the meantime I will stay here and if I see him then you will be the first to know. Please be careful and I love you both.” 

“Love you too and I will, I’ll keep in touch.” 

After I hung up the phone, I decided to check a few other places, even the subway station and there was still no sign of my 6’5 best friend anywhere. 

Where are you?  
*************  
Elio 

After the conversation I had with papa my worries only nagged at me more, the thought of losing Oliver again was tourture. But all I wanted to do was be with him, to have his presence around me for my own comfort while at the same time, be there for him. 

I leave the study and make my way back to the attic but Oliver isn’t there when I open the door. It is empty but his stuff is still here from this morning. 

Closing the door I head back to the kitchen and the sounds of laughter fill my ears, catching my attention and I spin on my left foot, heading out the door I see Vimini sitting next to him in heaven. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that your wife and kids were coming.” 

Vimini goes quiet and Oliver looks at me, then at her with an apologetic look. “V would you mind giving me and Elio a few minutes alone?” he places his hand on her shoulder softly and she nods, hopping off the side of the pool I watch her go skipping into the house as if nothing ever happened.

“I didn’t know they were coming here or staying here. Elio, I just found out myself which I am not too happy about because she strung this on me at the last minute. I also was not expecting her to be staying here which shocks the fuck out of me since she assumes that you stole me from her.” 

I watch him sit upright dripping his feet into the pool and he pats the spot next to him and willingly I come, sitting on the warm stone plopping my feet into the water. I stick my hands into my lap and play with the string that dangles from my shorts as I move my legs through the water.

“It doesn’t make sense to me. If she hates me? Why come near the object that you hate? Isn’t that the opposite of moving on?” 

“If you don’t want them to come Elio all you have to do is tell me and I will tell her to stay.”

“NO! No, you- I want you to be able to see your kids Oliver. You should be able to see them, I just don’t want to be in the way when she comes if you want… I can just go and hang out with Vimini, Chiara and Marzia while you do I wouldn’t mind.” 

I feel Oliver’s leg shift in the water and my left knee touches the outside of his right thigh, then he turns his left leg, turning his foot sideways in the water, his big toe touches mine and I watch my big toe, my middle toe fit within the space between his toes. 

“Elio… you do know that this doesn’t change anything between us right? You have nothing to be scared of and you have nothing to worry about. Everything is going to be alright.” 

I shake my head. “How can you be so calm about this when I am literally terrified?” 

“Oh? Is that what you think? You think that I am not nervous or scared about this? believe me, I am just as nervous as you are Elio and for good reason. I don’t know why she is coming here or if she has an altier motive for wanting to stay here, but what I do know is I am right where I am supposed to be and if worst comes to worst then I will make her leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in Part 2! ^__^ <3
> 
> Also the Title of this chapter comes from the words Fiction and reality pushed together so I don't even think this is a word XD


	16. Feality part 2: Tell Me You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wanting to test desire is nothing more than a ruse to get what we want without admitting that we want it.” ― André Aciman, Call Me by Your Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*Trigger Warning*)  
> Heavy drinking, language, verbal arguing, smut, emotional pain, confusion, love confessions, possible sappiness, Armie’s asshole side comes out heavily here
> 
> title of chapter comes from "Tell Me You Love Me" by Sufjan Steven

Armie 

One glance of my phone with text messages 5 missed calls from Luca, 8 texts from Timmy, 1 missed call from Rachel, one from Timmy, and two voicemails from both my publicist and the agency that I was working for have officially dropped me and that a lot of the new movies that I was supposed to be in I am now also dropped from.

My life is crumbling around me and I don’t know what to do anymore. My career is suffering, my reputation is suffering, and my dreams are being crushed underneath the weight of some stupid rumors! And what’s worse, I can’t fucking defend myself! I am not allowed to say a goddamn word and I want to scream. 

‘How did my life become so fucked up! Where did I go wrong? All I ever wanted to do with my life was make movies. It's all I've ever been passionate about and now, I may never get to do what I love ever again.’

I toss my phone on the sofa and instantly head to the fridge digging through it. I pull out a beer and unscrew the lid off of it, tossing it back taking long pulls as I drop down into the chair at Timmy’s apartment. 

I stayed at the bar for a few hours and drank only four beers and was about to be on my next one when someone spotted me who wasn't a fan of mine, some jerk who said some off remark about me. I shouldn’t have said anything to the guy, I should have just got up and left but the temptation was there and I was done. So I ended up getting into a fight with the stranger and was thrown out of the bar. Thankfully, they didn’t call the cops on my ass or I would have been in even more trouble. So I decided to go to Timmy’s apartment since it was only seven blocks from here and used the spare key that he kept hidden underneath the windows screen to get in. 

My phone goes off again. I recognize the chime. It's a notification. 

I take another pull from my beer and I hear the unmistakable sound of keys turning in the lock, when the door opens I see Timmy talking on the phone.

“No Saoirse he hasn’t called back yet. Please keep lo- jesus! Armie! What the fuck man!” he startles nearly dropping his phone on the patch of square tile, his eyes wide, as he falls back against the front door. His keys falling from his hand. 

Another pull then I set my beer down on the table, my eyes staying on him the entire time that he is on the phone. 

“Yeah, no it’s okay. He’s here at my apartment. Call Luca for me and let him know that he is okay and that he’s safe, thanks love you too.” 

He finally hangs up, grabbing his keys from the floor he tosses them onto the counter, sets his phone down and immediately walks over to me in a rush. But he stops suddenly when he sees the expression on my face hasn’t changed, instead his face falls. 

“Where in the fuck have you been? Everyone is out looking for you! Luca is worried sick what the fuck happened to you?”

I say nothing. I just drop my eyes from him. I'm unable to look at him any longer, I really don’t want to see him not with me like this. I don’t want this spilling into the only good thing that I seem to have left in my life that isn’t messed up. 

“Armie, what’s wrong man? Look if this is about what happened with Dakota….” 

This makes me chuckle darkly and he raises his eyebrows at me when he sees my busted knuckles, as I slide my hands along my thighs slowly sitting up. 

“What's wrong? What’s wrong hmmm I don’t know Timmy… how about the fact that I just lost my agency and my publicist, or the fact that my ex is wanting to take my children from me. I have a lunatic who is trying to ruin my reputation, fuck up my life to the point where I am not allowed to work anymore in Hollywood and I can’t do a fucking thing about it! While you walk around beaming like a damn ray of sunshine getting movie deals left and right, people just love you little Timmy Tim. Pretty soon you will be outshining me and I will be fucking black listed with the way my life is going right now. YOU will be on top of the world soon.”

I scoff, rolling my eyes, the venom already spitting from my mouth. It’s starting. I can feel it coming. He hasn't done anything to me and I can feel the anger in my rising, my fangs ready to nash right at him.

“Shit man im…. I don’t know what to say to that. I’m-” He rubs his arm and stares at the floor, his hair falling a little in his face, as he stands there.

‘ what are you doing stop this! This is Timmy, your best friend! The person who adores you the most and cares about you and you want to do this now?! Stop it! Your fight isn’t with him.’

“You don’t have to fucking do or say anything Timmy! The entire fucking world loves you while most of those people who were fans of mine, drag me even more through the mud calling me a pedophile making jokes about it. Saying that I deserve this and that I would be better off in jail to rot than be with my children. So you don’t have to say a word, you could fart for all the world to hear you and they would still fucking love you man.” 

‘Stop talking’ 

“You know what…. Fuck you Armie!” I see a shift in Timmy’s demeanor and immediately regret everything that I just said, right then his lip starts to quiver, I see him swallow, his face crumples, he looks dead at me and I see the very depths of his soul fall before my very eyes. 

“Tim-” I begin trying to backpedal my words to speak up and apologize but it’s too late. 

“ I have been there for you since day one man. So don’t you dare take that tone with me, don't you dare put me up on a pedestal I never asked to be the “golden boy” as you so label me. I am where I am because of YOU and working hard so don’t you dare try and pull the poor, pitiful me routine. If it wasn’t for Luca taking a chance on me then I would have probably never been noticed. I would still be that kid from New York City who did a god awful youtube video about fucking statistics and getting really small roles. You and I would have probably never met you, wouldn’t even have probably taken one look at me.” 

He pauses and I can see him fight to keep his composure, my heart hurts and my chest literally feels like it is going to cave in. I want to move, I want to go to him and hug him tightly but I don’t. I have done enough damage to this boy just by letting my hatred with the world and other people blind me from what truly matters.

Apologize to him right now

“I have never once tore you down- since all of this bullshit started, I put up with Rachel and her shit when we were doing Call Me By Your Name and she would be parading around you, I was there for all the red carpet events where she would drag you alone while playing up the good supportive wife, while secretly flaut you in front of me, putting up with her threats while playing nice behind your back. When all she wanted from you was your fame and your fortune Armie, I know it, and one person in particular who has been routing for you the entire time knows how unhappy you were around her. And I put up with it all because I love you well, I'm fucking done man. If you want to never speak to me again that's fine. I will live with that but I am not going to be your verbal punching bag and I am not going to be taken for granted by you or anyone else. I fucking care how famous I get.” 

This is news to me… when did she threaten Timmy? How did I not know about this???? 

“Hold on a second… Rachel threatened you?” Immediately I feel sobered up and I see Timmy take a step back when I stand up, beer forgotten, now I'm seething for a whole other reason. 

“When?” 

“It’s nothing Armie, it was a long time ago. It doesn’t even matter anymore.” He’s deflecting and I know he isn’t trying to upset me further, he shoves his hands down into his pockets taking another step back from me. When I take a step forward towards him. 

“The fuck it doesn’t Timmy! Just….” I take a deep breath, will myself to calm down and try my best to not scare the shit out of an already hurt boy who is already in tears because of my very mouth. “Tell me, please. I need to know what she said to you. It matters to me.” 

“Why does it matter? Why does any of this matter? What is the point of knowing what she said to me. If it isn’t going to help you or keep us from….. No. I need to be away from you right now. Okay, just I can’t.” 

He walks out of the room then leaves me standing there in his living room with more questions than answers, with my guilt and a deep seeded hurt as I hear the slam of his bedroom door. 

*********************

Timmy 

To say that Armie’s words just hurt me would be an understatement, they shattered me completely after all of the things that I had gone through. This by far was the most painful, I have dealt with rejection most of my life while going on the long path of becoming an actor. I was used to that pain, it happens if you don’t get the job then you move on simply, you learn from the experience and you grow from it. 

But to have someone you look up to who you think the world of, who you adore and confess that you love them beyond yourself. No matter what kind of love it is it eats away at you and my very words come back to haunt me. 

‘ Yeah if any of this ever played out in real life Armie’s wife would kill me.’ 

I toss myself on my bed and stare up at the popcorn ceiling with my headphones on my head, my ipod playing in my ears, listening to a new song that apparently Sufjan Stevens put out. It was something that Luca had recommended I listen to at the start of talking about doing the sequel.

The song was called “Tell Me You Love Me” I find it funny how every time something happens within mine and Armie’s life Luca somehow manages to map out these songs that just fit. Like a real life soundtrack to our lives, they say that life imitates art so it must be true. Hell, I have always believed it myself but this just reinforces the saying altogether.

When Armie and I met Luca gave us “Mystery of Love”, when we were about to part ways with each other on the last days of filming call me, he gave us “Futile Devices” and now that everything has gone to shit and the world was quite literally fucking Armie over this italian genus throws “Tell Me You Love Me” in my ears as if to say, 

“Timmy you are the only one that can pull Armie out of this funk. He is trying to express his feelings to you this what he is saying… listen to him and fix this mess. Fix it! Use what I have given to you and fix what is broken.” 

I turn on my right side and curl up staring out the window of my room, thinking about everything that has happened to Armie thus far trying to make sense of it for the millionth time. 

The people who have accused Armie of these crimes didn’t go to the police, it hasn’t even shown up on the news. Everything was strictly only social media based on the way that the charmies were talking these messages were faked. Which until now I didn’t even know you could do something like that. I had never seen a fake text message before or if I had then I wasn’t paying much attention to them. 

It was a username simpilovemyway that brought my attention to it in the first place. Ever since then I have been scrolling through the smaller details of what is going on without Armie knowing it. The little messages and pictures that I have been putting on social media have been circulating through instagram, I leave them as small clues but answers to the charmies to let them know that I am listening to them. 

I know he wants to protect me from all this but this is my way of helping the person I care about. If I can gather enough evidence with the fans who still believe in him, then I know we will come out of this. We just have to wait for the right time and the closer we get to figuring this all out, the closer to freedom Armie becomes.

**********

Elio

Oliver’s wife arrived with Anchise in the dark green car while I was in the middle of changing out of my bathing suite. While Oliver hung billowy back up in my closet, having already changed clothes himself. It was the familiar honk of the horn that got my attention and I poke my head out the window, as I was pulling my red collar shirt on. 

“Oliver you should go downstairs. I’ll be alone in a minute.” I step away from the window just as Oliver comes up to me hugging me from behind, briefly. 

“Not sick of me already are you?” He teases kissing my cheek, before my father calls his name and for him to come down. 

“No. You better get down there before she comes up here and gets the wrong impression of me. Besides, don’t you have your children to see.”   
I shove him towards my bedroom door and he disappears his heavy footsteps on the stairs as I pick up a pair of jeans from my floor and slip them on, brushing my fingers through my curls hoping that they stay in place this time since my hair is wet. 

I can hear the sounds of children running as I barrel my way down the stairs both curious and cautious about meeting Oliver’s children for the very first time. 

I find the group in the living room surrounded by finger sandwiches, wine, juice and cartoons playing on the tv for the children. 

“Ah there you are Elio!” my father exclaims with a cheerful tone, as I pick up my brother from Miranda’s arms and blow on his cheek, making him giggle.

Oliver and the others are engaged in mild conversation talking about Rachel’s flight, what the children were up to until my father says my name and then everything goes quiet. The spot light is now on me and I feel my mouth suddenly go dry as the woman in a light blue sundress, with round sunglasses on top of her head, turns towards my direction. 

“Rachel,” Oliver’s voice is careful. “This is Elio Perlman, Elio my ex wife Rachel Homestead.” he gestures between us with his hand and I look at Oliver then at the woman as she stands up from the chair. 

“Nice to meet you, miss Homestead.” I hold my hand out towards her as she takes it, I give her a smile hoping that it will soften my nervousness and show her that I am not a threat to her. Disarm with kindness, and always be polite is what maman taught me. 

“So… you are the famous pianist that Oliver has been so obsessed with.” she squeezes my hand once then drops my hand, looking me up and down with a serious expression in her eyes, while her rosey lips hold a fake smile. That sends a small shiver through my spine as she glances at my brother. 

“And who is this cutie pie! Hello sweetheart.” 

My father butts in at the right time as I would assume he would take the reigns from me. “ That’s my son Oliver. Ollie for short we named him after your husband since he is very dear to this family and dare I say one of the most amazing men ever to step foot into this house.” 

“You are flattering me again pro. I would be careful people will start to think I’m your favorite.” 

Oliver jokes as I see his son run to him and tug on his shirt sleeve, he reaches down and picks up the boy with blond hair, settling him onto his lap he looks straight at me. I walk over to Oliver and I sit down on the ottoman in front of the chair, my brother cracks a smile at adult Oliver. 

He makes a funny face at him, his eyes wide with surprise, his mouth dropping open making him laugh. “What do you want up here too?” 

My heart swells with happiness as I watch Ollie reach and lean for Oliver while his son stares at me. He looks like a small clone of Oliver, his blond hair cut not exactly like his father but shorter. 

“Elio are you going to share a leg there buddy?” Oliver asks as the little boy moves closer to his left side, he picks up Ollie with the other arm and settles him on his right side

I giggle to myself upon hearing my own name come out of Oliver’s mouth. It was just another way to bring us closer. I didn’t know this Elio but I was hoping that he would grow to like me. 

“Your name is Elio too?!” I turn to see the little girl standing with her hands behind her back gently swaying back and forth on her toes. A shy expression, she is the image of Rachel. 

“Yes it is. Your daddy named your brother after me. Just like Oliver is named after your daddy. Pretty cool huh?” 

*******

Oliver 

I have to admit at first having Elio meet my children was/did make me anxious in the back of my mind. I wanted them to like Elio. My son wasn’t too sure about him at first, he was very closed off to him like he had a disease or something. He would stare at Elio and watch him play with my daughter who couldn't stop talking after she slowly warmed up to Elio through music. 

After lunch that evening, Elio decided to play a song for her while I showed Rachel where she would be staying while she was here. She and the kids would be sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms, that was rarely ever used Samuel had told me it was used for when he had more than one student staying with him during the summer. Which was very rare and hardly happened but they thought it was a good idea to keep the room anyway for when family members or friends of theirs stayed over. 

“He seems nice.” Rachel said after a beat of silence, as I carried her bag on my right shoulder while holding her suitcase while she carried the lighter bags, mainly the kids backpacks. 

I wasn’t going to bring this up until we were alone so now seemed a good enough time as any to ask. 

“Rachel, why are you really staying here?” 

“What do you mean? You wanted to see your children Oliver and I have brought them to you.” she dead pans as she takes in the bedroom, running her fingers along the bed railing. 

I drop the suitcase onto the floor next to the closet and place the backpacks next to it, straightening up, I lean against the door frame, crossing my arms over my chest. My tone stern as she turns to face me. 

“What I mean is why did you want to meet Elio? And what made you change your mind about me seeing the children? I thought you said that if I went to Crema then I wasn’t allowed to see them ever. Or… am I completely mistaken on that assumption?” 

She smirks at me. “Oh Oliver, as I said before I have a right to know who my children are being influenced by and your little italian boy seems to be doing quite well for himself. Don’t you think so… darling.” 

“Look whatever little game you are thinking of playing. I am not interested in it Rachel, I already told you to leave Elio out of our affairs when it comes to the divorce. It’s bad enough you drag our children into the mess and now you want what???”

She looks down at her fingernails inspecting them holding them up to the light, her eyes cast down paying more attention to her manicured nails. “I don’t know what you are talking about Oliver but I would watch yourself and who you are speaking to. After all you wouldn’t want me to go tell the lawyer back home that you weren’t playing nice, now would we? But I can now see you were so attracted to him, he is very cute.” 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming really soon! ^_^


	17. Feality pt3- Did I Tell You, That This Was No Ordinary Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Been together still apart wasn’t that way oh no not from the start.” -(Did I Tell You by The Darren Welch Group)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so… the title of this chapter comes from two different songs the first one being written and played by The Darren Welch Group who is a personal friend, mentor and father figure in my personal life. He was my guitar teacher in college. He is an incredible person and a wonderful soul. To me “Did I tell You” fits this story from all points of view, from Elio and Timmy’s perspectives as well as Armie and Oliver’s and their feelings more specifically these lines:  
> Armie and Oliver: “Thinking about it for a long long time, I've taken you for granted. It's been on my mind. You're there morning noon and night I've taken you for granted and it just ain’t right.”  
> Elio and Timmy: “Been together still apart wasn’t that way oh no not from the start.” The song itself makes me emotional on a very deep level for some reason, so if there is a lot of sappiness to this I do apologise XD there are no lyrics to this song sadly so I can’t help you out very much there. Thus why I used you/ me interchangeably since I wanted to use the lyrics for the summary so bits may be wrong so fair warning but I do recommend listening to it. All I ask is that you guys don’t make any youtube videos using the song since it is copyrighted and I don’t want you guys getting into trouble. ^_^ The second song used is called “No Ordinary Love” by Sade which speaks the obvious to me, that the love elio/ oliver, Armie/ Timmy share is anything but Ordinary <3
> 
> I will admit that the idea that I had in my mind was so much cool than the crappy way this turned out. :/ I am no newbie to smut by any means guys I rped an incubus for 12 years on imvu and worked on writing smut just for it to come out like this... eh so much for hyping it up as much as I did sorry guys if it confuses you. I was trying to basically blend them together and it just didn't work. smh I will do better next time.

Oliver

“I don’t know what you are talking about Oliver but I would watch yourself and who you are speaking to. After all you wouldn’t want me to go tell the lawyer back home that you weren’t playing nice, now would we? But I can now see why you were so attracted to him, he is very cute.” 

The rest of the evening, I tried my best to keep my attention on my children, and not let Rachel's words get to me as I play tag, hide and seek and wrestle with on the grass with Elio joining in on the fun after I had told him to relax and just be himself. 

"Daddy what's that?" My daughter tugs on my shirt and raises her arms up to me. 

I picked her up underneath her arms and let her sit on my forearm, as my head moved to what she was looking at. 

"What's what baby?" 

"That." She points to the peach tree that we are standing under and Elio smirks at me as he leans against the trunk, my son holding onto his pinkie finger, with little Ollie sitting on his right hip. His head resting on his shoulder, with his left hand holding tight to Elio’s shirt. 

“Those are peaches. My mother started growing them when we first moved here, when I was your age. She used to pick me up so I could help her pick them then we would take them in a basket to the kitchen and when Mafalda wasn’t cooking maman would make peach cobbler. Would you like me to get one for you?”

There is something very domestic and heart warming about the sight, that makes me quietly wish that this would someday be reality for us. If we ever got to that point but then again, that would depend on Rachel and her attitude towards Elio would have to change. 

“Daddy, can I have a peach? Please!” she begs tugging on my shirt. 

I blink. “sure you can if you eat all of your dinner tonight. Then you can eat your peach but not before that okay.”

She smiles at Elio and I set her on top of my shoulders moving closer to the specific peach that she wants to try to grab. “Higher daddy higher!” I let her stand on my shoulders, while I hold onto her ankles keeping her steady. 

“Oliver! Don’t you drop her!” Rachel yells at me. 

“She is fine, I’m not going to… Oh god!” when she pulls the peach off the tree, I step back and gently flip her over my shoulders, she lets out a scream and giggles as she holds on tightly to the peach in her hands.  
“You are so not funny!” 

Little Elio runs to Oliver throwing his hands up into the air wanting his turn after his sister. 

I set down Mina and she goes to Elio and shows him the peach that she pulled down and he inspects the peach. 

All right buddy your turn!” I announce and I pick Elio up, tossing him high into the air watching as he squeals of happiness, his hair flowing upwards as he comes back down straight into my arms. 

Rachel yells that it’s time for the children to get washed up and I set Elio down on his feet and instruct Mina to take her brother with her to go wash his hands. 

“I’ll see that Mafalda gets your peach Mina.” Elio calls after her as I head over to ruffle Ollie’s hair with my hand. 

“Thank you Elio.” I murmur in his ear when Rachel isn’t looking, pressing my lips to his cheek softly. “You made her day with that peach.” 

“You think I made a good impression on her?” Elio’s eyes shift and I can see the thoughts in his mind flash across his face with just me standing there. 

“Like you? Like you… oh Elio I think you are slowly stealing her heart.” I joke, “Isn't that right Ollie, your brother’s a heart snatcher huh? There is no doubt that she is going to be smitten with you, just you watch I am going to have to fight my own daughter for your attention.”

He laughs at me. “Oh shut up! You know that’s not true. You’re just saying that to tease me as you always tease me.” he scoffs sticking his tongue out but his eyes are fond, his words filled with adoring affection. My heart gently skips and I want to do nothing more than to kiss him right there but I don’t.  
Instead I lean in close and look into his eyes, putting a small space between our bodies but making it look as though I am hugging Ollie. 

“You think I am joking. I’m not, I mean it.” is what I say out loud as we walk back to the house together but what I really meant was, “you are slowly stealing mine all over again, and this time I’m not going to fight you.”  
****************  
Elio 

Tourture. Pure and utter sizmek torture that is what this afternoon was I thought I was going to scream during dinner tonight. Rachel was watching me the entire time making me so uncomfortable, as she was touching Oliver’s hand and making every pass at him that she could in front of me. 

At the dinner table in front of guests, walking down the hallways, when Oliver went to heaven she would follow him around constantly any time we would try to be alone. She would always find some excuse to be near him, and I couldn’t understand why she was behaving this way? Unless she was jealous of me… was she jealous of me? 

“You have nothing to worry about, everything is going to be alright.”

Ever since she got here Oliver hasn’t touched me not in the way that I wish he would, not with his foot, no glances my way either. Nothing. It's like he is a completely zoned out person who doesn’t know that I exist. It’s both hurtful and uncalled for in my opinion that he does this not after we have worked so hard to respark our feelings for each other. The second we were at the dinner table, he was red bathing suit Oliver all over again. If I asked him a question, it was followed with a curt answer and it just continued from there after when the children had been put to bed for the night and the rest of us adults were up watching tv. 

I had to sit through Rachel touching Oliver’s hair stroking her fingers through it, I try not to let it affect me when she glances my way and a small smile spreads across her thin lips. As for Oliver he didn’t seem to be enjoying her touching him very much, in fact I think he was more confused than anything. 

It confused me too if I was honest with myself, they were no longer together yet, she was touching him or trying to as if they were together. 

Every caress of his hair or pass of her hand somewhere else on his body he would shift away from her or engage my father in whatever he was doing at the time. Which brought a wicked joy to my chest, and would sate this feeling of jealousy that I was growing within my stomach, or if my heart would fall a little at a time.  
Each rejected advance from her would become my beacon of hope for Oliver and I to grow that much closer to each other. 

I bang my head against my pillow as I hear another door open and shut, I hear my father’s laughter and then silence. Pure breath stopping silence that makes my skin prickle and the hair on my arm stand up, while laying here in my bed praying that Oliver comes to my door as he did every night but tonight there is none of that. 

Oliver, you aren’t thinking of her are you? Oh tell me you are not with her! Please, the very thought of her being so close to you scares me. 

With a frustrated sigh I decided that tonight would be the night that I would go to him. I would go to Oliver and force myself to see if they were together just to save my own sanity. 

Slowly I push the covers back and sit up in bed, throwing my legs over the side my feet touch the dusty floor and I make my way over to the door. 

Another open door. 

A soft creak of it shutting.

I pause and freeze with my hand close to the doorknob keeping my breath steady as I listen to someone cough and then I hear feet thudding against the floor. Then I hear silence again. 

After living in this house for as long as we have I have come accustomed to knowing my father’s footsteps, when they fall on the floor, and where he is going most of the night as I lay awake in bed.  
I know his night time routine by heart and every night around this time, he will get up and go to the restroom that is two doors down closest to his room. 

Once all is silent again, that is when I make my move opening my bedroom door, I shut the door behind me and go tiptoeing down the staircase. The soft padding of each step makes me hold my breath. I do not want to wake anybody up more so my brother, when he wakes up he is not quiet about it at all though very sweet, he can wail like he is dying and that would defeat my purpose of sneaking into attic to see Oliver. 

Every so often I pause at a noise and look around to make sure no one is coming just to know the coast is clear. Then when I know it is I take off going down the hallway and touch the door in the kitchen with my hand. My head is spinning, my heart pounding with anticipation of getting to be in Oliver’s arms again. 

Heading inside I make my way through the darkness placing my hand on the wall sliding it along as I walk up the steps. I listen to see if there is indication of a female’s voice or even Oliver’s voice or any noise of any kind as I keep moving up towards the next door. 

Please let him be alone. Please be alone. A silent prayer in my mind as I touch the door sliding my hand around, on the surface until I feel for the knob and give it a careful turn.

***************  
Armie

“While you walk around beaming like a damn ray of sunshine getting movie deals left and right, people just love you little Timmy Tim. Pretty soon you will be outshining me and I will be fucking black listed with the way my life is going right now. YOU will be on top of the world soon.”

Why in the fuck did I say that? Where in the hell did that even come from?! I have never thought let alone felt something like that not when it came to Timmy. I have always been very positive and supportive when it came to his career, I was the guy to always reassure him of things when he would call me about taking certain movie roles. 

He would be stammering over his words to the point where I would have to tell him to shut up and to breath. While telling him that he would kill the audition, or whatever business deal he decided to make and as usual in the end things would be all right again. 

I shake my head in complete disgust at myself and my behavior towards Timmy beating myself up for the second time that night. I was no longer feeling drunk from the beer that I had but cold stone sober and feeling very much ashamed, appalled by everything that I had said. 

I turn my head towards his bedroom door, he has been in there for over two hours at the most and he usually comes out to get something to drink. Or something to drink but nothing. Not a peep from him since he has gone into that room and shut that door. 

Should I go check on him? No he said he wanted space, maybe he has fallen asleep. God knows he needs it the fucking night owl, the last time we were here our goofy asses stayed out until 6 in the morning partying with all of Crema’s citizens. 

The memory fades from my mind as I hear the click of the door knob and I see Timmy come out of his room. His shoulders hunched, his hair in his eyes, he shuffled his feet across the carpet, his headphones on his ears, hands shoved into the pockets of his hoodie. 

Our eyes meet for a time and then the connection is gone, he takes his headphones off and sets them on the table. Pulling his ipod from his pocket he turns it off setting it down next to his headphones, I turn my head and stare down at my hands trying to think of something to say to him. 

I feel a push to my left shoulder and I look to see Timmy bump me with his head again, I sit back as he sits down beside me, pulling his legs up onto the couch, his arms wrapped around them. He rests his chin on his kneecaps. 

I don’t realize that I am messing with the ring on my finger, touching each finger on my left hand with it, moving it along the tips as I stare at Timmy trying to gage his feelings and read him. I glance downwards at my hands again, then decide to speak my mind and see where it will lead me.

“Tim, about the things I said earlier…You know that isn’t the way that I really feel about you. Don’t you? That...was probably the stupidest thing to ever come out of my mouth. I should have kept my mouth shut.”

He doesn’t look at me but he does indicate to me that he is listening by a nod of his head. 

“Y- yes. I thought that you were going to break up our friendship because of this. That is the last thing that I would ever want you to do, my friendship with you means the world to me. You do realize that don’t you Armie? I have friends but not a lot of them look out for me, or are as supportive of my career.” 

He thought I was going to break up with him? Oh Timmy, no. I could never bring myself to do that. I would never forgive myself for losing such a good friend, with such a huge loving personality. You make my life better just by being in my life, if I haven’t placed you in a bigger light already just by talking your name to death.

“I don’t think you would ever need to worry about that Tim. I love you too much to even think about taking that drastic of an action. It would hurt me if this relationship that we have just… stopped. I’ve had friendships and other relationships in my life; they weren’t even close to what you and I have man.”

“I know. I feel the same way, that is why I couldn’t talk to you or look you in the face. I needed some time alone to think about things. “

My right hand continues the movement of the ring, slowly getting faster as I begin to feel Timmy’s anxious energy in slow radiant mist, that leaks through my skin. 

I hadn’t taken my ring off, since I told Rachel that I wanted to get a divorce. I don’t know why I had kept it on as long as I did. It wasn’t for sentimental reasons, nor was it out of fear, I guess I didn’t want to believe that it was over between me and the only woman that I had ever had a real connection with at the time. My only serious adult relationship. 

Timmy continues to stare in front of him, still not looking at me but I can tell that his mind is going again. 

“She told me that I would one day open my eyes and realize that I was living in a fantasy world. That I was having wishful thinking, that she would make sure that I wouldn’t get that close to you again. So she started taking more photos with you and always putting herself in the spotlight, acting weird around me and all that. Always pulling you away from me or making an excuse to make you take pictures on your own, the pap walks with random women….”

‘ how did I not notice this? Wasn’t I fucking paying attention with both of them the entire time!’

He pauses to take a breath visibly shaken up by him spilling everything that happened at Tiff 2017 him and Rachel were budding heads? Over me? Wow, she really did come unglued then of course at the time that this was going on, I could notice a shift in her behavior while we were there. 

I thought she was just really sucked up into the vibe of being around the cameras, and just wanted me to enjoy the moment with me. Doing what a supportive partner would do as a wife and as someone who has always stood by my side through thick and thin. Or so I thought...

“It was all a ruse to make a point that I would never be able to show my feelings or confess them. I went silent during the whole covid 19 chaotic mess. I was watching everything unfold with you, and wasn’t allowed to be with you during that time. I was mentally going crazy with worry that something had or would happen to you. Knowing that you were stuck on the island with her, Rachel made sure that I didn’t have contact with you in any way. When I would try to call you, it was always her on the other end of the phone or she would say hello and I would quickly hang up or she would hang up on me.”

Slowly I set my ring down on the table in front of me with a soft tap to the glass, place a hand on Timmy's hair and gently stroke, he leans into my caress, his soft closed mouth moan prickles my very skin. I lick my lips out of habit slowly trying to compose myself as I move my hands down towards his back rubbing it in gentle circles, lightly breezing my fingertips over the cotton of his hoodie. 

It was hard for me to not to fall in love with him. He is such a loving, caring beautiful soul. I love Timmy more and more every day, every single time I see him. 

"You weren't the only one who was confused about your feelings Timmy…” I whisper staring at the beige carpet underneath my bare feet. My stomach in knots it actually hurts.

“when this all started man, I thought I had everything figured out. I had a beautiful wife, my children and my career though slowly taking off, I felt good in the direction it was going. Then 2017 hit and everything changed so quickly that I felt my entire life go off the rails so to speak when I got to Crema. I had never met a human being who is capable of doing what you do, you being so unguarded and so… unabashingly sweet to those around you, having this exuberating confidence that others only think they have or fake. Letting those around you see your feelings so freely. It made me admire you.”

Timmy turns to me then drops his legs to the floor, letting out a soft breath, my hand gently drops back into my lap. An uncomfortable fear comes to me, scared that I may have done something wrong by just touching him.  
He allows himself to finally look me in the eyes as we hold each other's gazes; he brushes fingers back through his hair trying to push the strands out of his face. 

" I thought okay we will shoot this movie, we will go through the tour and it will be another credit under my belt and then I won't ever see this person again. Then as we spent time together, I realized that you weren't just another co-star that I was working with. I became intrigued by your skills as an actor and really wanted to for a lack of a better use of words submerge myself with who you were, I wanted to know about your life, your dreams, what your favorite things were, what kind of music you liked. You know, who was this New York theater kid?”

"Yeah, but isn't that what we were supposed to do Armie. I mean we are actors, we literally have to get to know the people we are working with otherwise... the chemistry and the movie itself wouldn't work." 

"Yes that's true. Yet, it wasn't hard to do that with you. It was easy being able to just naturally come together as if I had known you my whole life even though we had just met each other. I felt that you had been in every part of my childhood, that I could see you and I together playing as children. That is how special you are you’re honest, humble and very relaxed when you aren’t worrying so much about what other people think of you. I love that about you most.”

Timmy's eyes widen for a moment and I can see that he's made the connection between us and Elio and Oliver. 

"Where were you in my childhood Oliver?"

I nod in silent response to Timmy's shift in demeanor and I continue as he keeps listening to me. 

"The entire time we were making that movie Tim, I was questioning my feelings, even though I never spoke them outloud. Until we started doing the press stuff and all the interviews together, I would even try to convince myself it was just the character bleeding into me but the truth is… It wasn't just Oliver falling in love with Elio." 

He glances down, lowering his eyes a frown comes to his lips, the wheels turning again. His hands are starting to fidget with each other and I feel a strong pull to just reach out and hold his hand, even with us sitting as close as we are. 

"You never said anything. If you felt this way about me, then why didn't you say so.. all of this- how can you be so sure? This isn't just you thinking you feel this way due to circumstance. Please don't take that the wrong way! You have to understand Armie, I have been harboring these feelings for four years.”  
He says quickly, trying not to drop the ball that I have thrown into his side of the court, raising his hands motioning at the invisible tether between us. Indicating what is going on now and the endless string of mess that leads up so strategically to the unavoidable circumstances of now. 

"I didn't know how to tell you and with everything moving at the pace it was- it was more than inappropriate for me to say things. My mind was sort of… elsewhere but all the signs were there T I'm surprised you never caught on sooner even when I was giving you the signals that I was." 

He shakes his head in disbelief, his cheek tinge pink and I can't stop teasing him further with a soft poke to his side. 

"Yeah I guess you're right. Wait… whaaaaat?!” *coughs* “what?” 

He blinks at me and I slowly lean forward, touching Timmy directly on his knee with my hand as I have done during those really long Q&As that were very boring and would nearly make me fall asleep. The repetitive questions, sweeping my thumb over the bone trying desperately to distract myself. While being very sneaky about touching Timmy on various places of his body, his shoulders, his elbow, his knee as my eyes would stay on his face, lingering on his mouth or his eyes as he spoke about that summer.

"Don’t be coy Timmy. You can’t tell me, you didn’t know how I felt about you with all the interviews that we have done together. The eye fucks, the subtle touches of hands on thighs, whispering in each other’s ears and the constant playful banter. Us doing the movie, All of it.”

"Okay… I deserve that I will admit, there were times when I would lay it a little heavy on you. Just to see how you would react to it and yes, I would mess around with you jokingly. I never actually believed that you would be interested in me. That the feelings were just one sided and that I should just leave it alone, to enjoy our friendship for what it was even when it was hard watching you with Rachel.”

“I’m sorry if it seemed like I took you for granted Timmy. That was not my intention for you to feel like a third wheel or for you to feel like I didn’t want to spend time with you. In fact, anytime you were around I wanted to get away from Rachel and just be with you, just the two of us to hang out together. I have more fun with you than I do with her now than when I was a teenager and her and I were dating.”

“Then when did you know your feelings for me changed?” I had to know the answer, I wasn’t going to let myself go another day without knowing why? Or if he felt the same way as I did. Four years was not worth suffering a few more if Armie didn’t feel the same way. 

"When I came to the after party for beautiful boy and I surprised the shit out of you. The look on your face, your eyes shining as if you had not seen me in years, the way you fucking leaped out that damn chair was fucking impressive and hugged me as tightly as you did.”

***********

Oliver 

“Elio….” I hear the name plain as day into my left ear even though I am supposed to be “dead asleep” I can still hear and sense things around me. 

Like the creaking of the old wooden flooring and the sounds of what I have come to know over time as Elio’s footsteps, and his loving yet, hesitant touches on my naked back, his sweet kiss on the side of my neck. 

I breathe out a sigh of content laying there completely still. He doesn’t know that I am very aware of his presence, but I want him to keep touching me. I yearn for it in the dead silence, though quiet my body and mind are slowly turning against me, with a soft touch to my back. 

"Elio." he whispers again and I feel movement of his fingers going down from the middle of my shoulder blades sneaking downwards “Elio, wake up.” his voice is more persistent in nature. 

I don’t answer him but I feel his sneaky hand dip into the back of my pajama pants, and the small draft of air breaking through the opening of the sheet, causes me to move a little bit. Then I feel his finger go between my ass and a tickling sensation shoots through veins, my dick slowly twitches to life, a moan drifts out of my mouth and my hips press into the mattress. 

‘God he wants to kill me!’ 

His finger moves again and I clear my throat from my mouth going dry. Elio stills when I slowly move my left hand to touch his left hand, holding onto it tightly. Keeping my eyes closed I slowly slide his hand underneath my pillow and keep it there.

He circles his finger again and I feel my cock twitch again, I push my hips down further he seems amused, I open one eye and I am greeted with lustful green eyes, a giggle slips from his throat and he kisses my temple. 

“Hi.”

“You know, I tend to like to go at it awake, if you don’t mind Oliver.” I muse opening both of my eyes holding a playful, yet tired expression, his tone slightly harsh in nature. I don't mean to be. He did just wake me up but I let him know it’s okay by following it up with a soft lingering kiss to his lips. 

**********  
Timmy 

Chills, chills are what come to my body like a bolt of electricity on my skin when Armie guides our mouths together. As many times as we have kissed each other, I will never get enough of the softness or the divine taste of these lips. I have kissed Oliver multiple times, but it is a special gift to me to kiss Armie as himself.

There is no hesitation in his actions.When he goes for it he really can kiss and I expect nothing less from someone who has been in the acting business longer than me. He leads the kiss and my mouth follows with anticipation, our lips caressing and demanding against each other. 

Only breaking the kiss to breath for a minute, I place himself on to his lap, straddling it sitting on my knees and feeling his hands on my back, while my own hands touch the back of the couch. 

"When I came to the after party for beautiful boy and I surprised the shit out of you. The look on your face, your eyes shining as if you had not seen me in years, the way you fucking leaped out that damn chair was fucking impressive and hugged me as tightly as you did. I felt my chest tighten and something washed over me, I felt this sense of vulnerability when we were together, safe. a happiness that I wanted to bottle up and keep with me forever. It was the same feeling I got when we were in the process of making the movie too, I just fell in love with you Timmy.”

Those words alone are what to me love feels like vulnerable, safe, happy and what made me want to be with him. I felt these things when I was with Armie and now, I knew that he felt this when he was with me. Me. 

*******  
Elio

How did you know it was me? And not, Rebecca hmmm” I slowly pull my hand from his pants to let him roll over onto his back, his hands stroking along my thighs, up and down his thumbs sweep over my skin. It gives me goosebumps and I lean further into his hands, rubbing his forearms feeling the coarse hair under my fingers, his skin, hot to the touch.

I’m unsure if it is a small sunburn, or if it is just the way he is naturally warm like me?

“I know…” he begins staring up at me, leaving a trail of lines with his blunt fingers. “Since, you are the only one that calls me by your own name, and two…” he slides his hands further up undoing the button. “You are the only man that I know who has a fascination with my ass, O.l.i.v.e.r.” 

I pull my shirt over my head, tossing it over my right shoulder. “I do love your ass.” 

***********  
Timmy 

The thump of my shirt hitting the wall makes me laugh as Armie replies “Off and off.” as he and I together pulled his shirt off over his head, throwing it against the wall, his hair mushed up all wild. The motion is frantic in nature but I don’t mind. I have wanted this and do want this, and how we went from having such a confession of feelings to seeing how fast we can strip each other of clothing, The moment my back hits the carpet, with his lips on my neck, I feel a sense of deja vu crash into my chest. My fingers glide over the back of his neck, brushing against the fine hairs at his nape and I feel him shutter against me, nuzzling me with his nose. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he whispers, pulling back to look in my eyes, there are those worry lines again. 

“I do.” is the only thing that I can muster up before pressing my lips to him in a desperate kiss hoping that he won’t think that I don’t. I slide my hands further into his hair and tug rather roughly, I hear him grunt and he seems to get the message moving from my mouth down to my neck again.

*********  
Armie 

The harder I suck the more pleasurable moans I draw out of Timmy and the tighter he holds me to me. I can feel his vocal cords vibrating under my lips as he hums his appreciating for my attention to detail. The skin of his neck is soft, warm and strong; it is something to be worshiped but I know I don’t want to stay here the whole night. No, my objective is to worship this body in its entirety, mark every inch of it with my mouth in love and adoration. 

I let my lips travel down to the space between his collarbone and shoulder, lightly nibbling before moving onto the collar bone itself following the line of it. Timmy giggles biting his lip trying to cover up the moan that follows it, as he squeezes my shoulders with his hands.

“Oh are you ticklish here too?” I ask doing the same to the other side not staying very long as TImmy turns flush from his neck to his chest. 

“That is for me to know,” he responds with a smirk and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. I look up and I see him lick his lips, he pushes my head back down. 

***********  
Oliver 

“Oliver!!!!! Stop being a tease and put your mouth where I want it.” Elio whines. Whines? No, he begs rolling his hips up against my sternum. I can feel his cock already leaking. 

It makes me laugh as I continue my slow exploration, my heart is racing at the anticipation of getting to where I want. To taste him again, to have his cock in my mouth to feel the weight and heat against my tongue would be magnificent.

“I am going to stop if you don’t be quiet.” I warn for the second time, only this time there is a twinge of laughter in my voice. 

“I am going to stop if you don’t be quiet.” he mocks in that tone of voice he does and I nip at his stomach with my teeth making him gasp. I press a wet kiss to the same spot and move down, watching him with nothing but love in my eyes. 

“Elio, please.” he touches the side of my face with his fingers moving them stroking back and forth. I slowly open my mouth and kiss the tips of his fingers. 

“Have you been with anyone else since me?” I ask boldly not truly afraid of the answer that I would get but just out of safety for ourselves and the curiosity of knowing.

“Just a few others but they all used condoms.” The answer is open and honest. 

With a nod of my head, I lowered it again pressing my lips to his belly button pressing a kiss there. I feel his cock twitch in anticipation, I hear a whimper. 

“Where’s the lube?” 

**************  
Armie

“Jesus christ Timmy! Is there anything you haven’t put in these cushions?” 

I dig through the cushions of Timmy’s couch to find a bottle of lube stashed there, a mountain of pistachio shells, five empty gum wrappers, and a few condoms that are still good, in unopened packages. I don’t say a word as I toss the lube at him, and lower the cushions. 

“To be fair I was in a hurry most of those times and well….” he trails off not looking at me anymore. “I was lazy okay, and you can’t say a fucking thing man. You leave the shells some times too when you're here so hush!” 

“Fair enough. I think we can let that go just this one time.” 

I dug out a condom from my jeans pocket (why i thought it was a good idea to do that at the time i don’t know don’t judge me!) and set it beside me. Timmy watches me with soft heated eyes, that make my heart run laps around my ribs. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait? Could be someone you-”

“Armie…. There is no one else I can do this with but you.” he then shoves the lube in my hand with a smile. 

I flip open the lid and pour about a quarter size of lube on my fingers, close it and set it beside me on the table. Then walk on my knees back to Timmy who lays there with his legs bent, feet flat on the carpet. I can tell he is chomping at the bit. So am I but like Oliver I was nervous as fuck as to what this would mean after all is said and done. 

Everything will be alright 

I grab hold of Timmy’s knee gently and slowly guide my fingers to the entrance. “You ready?” 

He gives me a thumbs up and his goofy smile, my nerves ease and I slowly touch my finger to the ring of muscle, and circle my finger around it. I hear Timmy moan and grip the carpet with his left hand, his head lowering to the floor, as his eyes shut. 

“Feeling okay?” 

A simple nod. A signal for me to keep going and I do, lightly going around and around as Timmy starts to relax and respond to my finger. The muscles slowly open up as I slowly put pressure to it with my finger, I watch his face wince and contort slightly and I stop. 

“Don’t stop Arms. I’m fine I promise.” 

“Are you in pain?”

“No no it’s just a weird feeling having nothing back there then all the sudden… you know.” 

“Yeah. if you want me to stop just tell me T and we will.”  
********  
Elio 

Whoever said having sex with someone more than once, is just like the first time, is lying to you. Being this vulnerable again with Oliver is definitely not like the first time and I am glad it isn’t. It is better! I have only been on top once in my life and it was with Oliver so getting to do this again, had me feeling like I had some kind of fucking super power. 

For most of the night we had to keep shushing each other and giggling as we did so while throwing curses back and forth to each other. Our very flesh coated in each other’s sweat, and cum which I was proud of myself for not shooting any onto the dusty old floor. But most of it covered Oliver so I was in orgasmic bliss as we laid there panting and trying to retain some normal pattern of breathing together like we used to.  
I snuggle into his side as Oliver moves my cum around on his stomach and gathers it onto his finger, before putting it to his mouth looking dead at me. 

“Well, is it as you remember?” I ask softly, kissing his chest. 

“It’s sweeter than the last time, what did you do?” He gives me an accusing look and I bite my lip looking at him underneath my eyelashes, wrapping my arm around his torso. 

“I ate more peaches.” 

“You are a peach!” he laughs pressing a kiss to the top of my hair, hugging me tightly to him giving a sigh of contentment. “Which is fine by me, I could get used to peaches being a part of my everyday life now.”

***********  
Timmy 

“I can’t believe this is actually happening I am laying here in on my living room floor naked with my best friend, snuggling with me, after having possibly the best sex of my life.”

I feel a sigh and a nuzzle to my neck, a light moan leaves my mouth as I kiss Armie’s cheek. This is probably the most relaxed and happy I have seen him in forever. I rub up and down his arm slowly then I feel him shift his hips and I feel my face flush when a whimper escapes me. 

“Teemy stop thinking so hard and go to sleep with me. It’s no fun sleeping alone.” he grumbles opening one of his eyes. 

I snort holding my laughter as I hug him tighter letting him sleep on top of me, seeing as I don’t mind the weight of him and I am too tired to fucking move to my bedroom. But soon I feel the pull of sleep slowly coming to my mouth, causing me to yawn again, my eyes betray me by becoming heavy and I end up falling asleep holding Armie to me. 

I move my lips to his ear and whisper, “I love you Armie.” and as I start to drift off myself I swear I could have heard that soft rumbly voice say, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Next chapter will be dealing with the morning after, new developements in the mess with Armie and more goofiness will ensue with Timmy. sorry it took me so long to finally get this to you all.


	18. Love Amid The Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to be in a movie where I could have sex with a fruit.”- Timothee Chalamet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️trigger warning ⚠️
> 
> Masterbation with another fruit shall come to be here Timmy cheats on his peach 🍑 🤣 🤣
> 
> Yes you heard correctly kids that poor peach will never be the same! Shame on you T shame! 
> 
> Also lots of helarious here because this charmies is another one of my dreams that I had. Being shared to you by me 😂

Timmys room: weather misty, humid, grey and cloudy but comfortable enough to not want to go outside

Timmy 

“Hey T, I'm gonna head off now Luca wants me to shoot some of my scenes with Dakota today. Are you gonna be alright by yourself for a few hours?” 

Armie calls from the adjacent door that leads to the bathroom poking his head around the corner dressed in his red Adidas tracksuit and his face clean shaven. 

I glance up from my script that I have been trying to memorize for my scenes later on in the day. “Um.. yeah, sure it’s not like I have anywhere else to be and i’m feeling lazy today. So go ahead man, i’ll be here when you get back, unless… you need another warm up?”

I smirk at him my tone teasing as he steps out into my room and walks over to me with a swagger that makes me laugh, taking only a few strides to get to me. He places both hands on the arms of my chair as I shift into a more comfortable position sitting upright in my chair getting closer only coming just a breath away from him. 

I can see Oliver’s confidence escaping that makes Elio shift and perk up taking notice. 

My eyes bounce from his eyes to his lips and he smiles at me. “Well, maybe a little one wouldn’t hurt.” he murmurs, licking his lips as I let out a breath, my heart begins to get faster.

When our lips meet I raise my hands and settle them on his clean shaven cheeks and caress his face. I hear him sigh against my mouth as I dare to push a little further, sliding my fingers to his jawline and up just behind his earlobes. Deepening the kiss as I do so, I hear the chair give a subtle creak as Armie’s hands tighten around the wooden arms. Slowly he starts to pull away from me but my lips don’t want to let go. I don’t want it to end.

The soft smack of our lips meeting for the last time is what makes me open my dream flooded eyes. That warm feeling in my stomach makes me giddy. I still can't believe this is where we are now, we have had sex together and we woke up together sleeping in the same bed. 

“Do you have to go? It was just getting good!” I whine, throwing my arms around his neck in an ill attempt to make him stay with me. 

“Someone feeling a little more of Elio today?” Armie pokes fun at me but here recently I am beginning to wonder if he is right. 

Ever since we arrived in Crema to shoot the sequel Elio has been more prominent and I have been having more character bleeds than Elio has nosebleeds. Armie told me that sometimes this would happen when you get really into character and/or the scene is overly emotional and sometimes it makes it hard to bring yourself out of that headspace. As of recently it gets bad to the point where Luca has to remind me to come back to myself in some moments.

“Can’t you stay just a few minutes more?” I beg as he brushes my bottom lip with his thumb. “Please!”

“Timmy if I don’t get my ass out of here now, Luca is going to throw a fit and then his tresoro isn’t going to have any balls for you to hold on to at your leisure. So… I need to get going."

He steps away from me and grabs his script that is laying on the bed and a notebook that he writes his notes in. 

"Are you sure you have to go?" I make a show of unzipping his jacket from my body, looking directly at him.

"Don't do that." He warns, giving me a look and I can see his tongue peeking out lightly between his lips. His attention now on me. 

"Why?" Slowly exposing my left shoulder letting my shirt slip down a little as the right sleeve goes free.

He walks slowly towards me as I go to pull the left one off doing it the exact same way, slow and teasingly I can hear Armie's breath catch.

"You know why. The last time you did this, you had me hard the entire time we were sitting at that table with a room full of people answering questions and talking about the first movie. That I had to intentionally sit with my legs crossed so no one would see anything!" 

"Yes and I do recall what happened afterwards when we were going back to the hotel room and we were in the elevator." 

He leans down and I can feel his breath tickling my right ear then I feel him pull my lobe into his mouth, grazing it lightly with his teeth as I am stuck under his spell my hands go free of the jacket. Now within his grasp, he talks in a low whisper that reminds of the scene of Oliver and Chiara.

"And I remember you getting very disheveled, very whiny and leaving marks on my shoulder. As I got down on my knees in those nice suite pants and sucked you off right there as we went up to the third floor." 

I shutter and before I know it the hot sensation is gone and Armie is heading for the door, jacket thrown over his shoulder, script and all in his hands, heading for the door. 

“Hey T.” he calls back over his shoulder, “Later!”

I pick up my shoe and I throw it across the room at him. “ Asshole!” I say affectionately and he dies laughing as he heads out the door. 

Once I am alone again, I pick up my script and go over my lines again for a scene that is supposed to happen between Dakota and I. where Elio meets Oliver’s wife and his children. I can only imagine what Elio must have been feeling at this moment, in the first book he never meets Oliver’s wife or his kids out of fear that his feelings would ruin things. I don’t blame him at all.

But in this Luca wanted Elio to finally meet Oliver’s wife to make it slightly different from the book. 

The sequel picks up the next few years of Elio and Oliver’s life where they meet on and off multiple times when they are older. But it isn’t just the last section of the book that we are shooting, we are also doing the actual book sequel or is it prequel? to call me by your name called “Find Me” which I plan on reading at some point.

I am about to read the next line of dialog when I notice a yellow tab sticking out of one of the pages of the script, catching my eye completely. 

‘Hmm.. maybe Luca forgot some of his notes when he handed out the scripts.’

I brush my finger over the tab gently debating on whether I should turn the page to see what Luca had written there. But another part was very anxious about wanting to see what was written. I am not someone who snoops into other people’s business unless, they want me to see something or wish to share something with me. 

‘It’s Luca for one, and two it’s in my script so maybe I am meant to see this.’ 

After a few more seconds of debating I decide to take a look and when I turn to the page there in Luca’s handwriting in the middle of the page….

‘Cantaloupe Scene’

I look below the title of the scene itself and read the description  
below it once again in Luca’s handwriting.

*location: Elio’s hotelroom Rome*  
*time:1:30am  
Scene: After Elio’s concert he returns to his hotel room,tired after a long day and decides to have a snack of cantaloupe on his bed while watching tv. His mind begins to drift to Oliver and he begins to miss him, to yearn for him and ends up masterbating with the cantaloupe.

My eyes widened after reading this and I burst into laughter. “Luca what the fuck?” I mutter out loud shaking my head, staring at the page again. Making sure that I am not dreaming that this is actually in the script.

Every interview that Armie and I have ever done about call me has been about what fruit that Elio would have sex with next. It has been a running joke that he would do cherries, a grapefruit and a bunch of other stuff that we just fucking laugh about. Armie at one point even made the comment of “he could try a cantaloupe.” but that is all it was just jokes right?

‘Wait… canta- oh you sly sonofabitch. Armie, you fucking told him didn’t you? That is the only way Luca could have possibly even known about THAT.’

I set the script down on my bed and picked up my phone seriously debating calling Armie and asking if he had a hand in giving luca the “alluring” idea. But I think better of it since he is probably on set shooting his scenes already and don’t want to bug him. 

**********

The rest of the morning I spend either playing on my phone or watching tv as I lay on my bed. I try not to think about the yellow tab or the word cantaloupe at all for the whole duration that I am lying here but it is impossible. 

The very idea tickles my brain the "is it possible?" Hitting me again just like the first time, and of course it is possible I'm not stupid! I know it is but in the moment that is what I think.

That's it I'm trying it. If Luca wants me to try it then… what the hell I'm gonna try it. If it's good enough for me then Elio will have no issue with this. You fucked a peach and everyone wouldn't shut up about it, let's give them something else to talk about.' 

I toss on my shoes and tie them, grab my key card off the dresser and shove it in my pocket as I head for the door.  
*****  
2 hours later 

"I must be out of my fucking mind." I say to the empty room as I stare at the cantaloupe in my hands.  
It is bigger than a peach and a lot rougher on the outside compared to one too, hard but not like a rock. It is definitely not pretty like a peach is either and it is less obvious that it doesn't look like the curve of a particular body part either. 

I set the fruit down and look around the room for something to cut it open with and I notice that Armie's pocket knife is sitting on the small table at the end of the pull out couch. 

'Yes!' 

I grab the knife and take the cantaloupe in the bathroom with me and begin to cut the top open with the knife trying to make a decent enough hole in it, then I take the seeds out of it.

Then I head back into the room with it and set it on the table then proceed to take off my clothes and head for the bathroom to grab a towel. 

"There I should be good now, okay there is nothing to be ashamed about. You're in here alone and no one is paying attention, there are no cameras, or crew just you and your body." 

After gathering up enough courage I shove the covers back, opening up the towel and laying it down on the sheet, then settle back against the pillow, laying flat on my back, making sure to keep my hips on the towel. I spread my legs comfortably then I slowly lowered the fruit onto my dick. 

The feel of it is a little bit similar to a peach. It's juicy, soft, possibly not as sticky but it is so much bigger than one. At least with the peach I was able to touch other parts of my body when I was jerking off with it. But this is so much heavier, not as easy to control and I have to use both of my hands instead of one even then, the texture of it doesn’t allow me to get a good grip on it.

I’m only about half way in when my fingers slip and the fruit drops the rest of the way onto me with a very wet squishing sound. A whoosh of air comes out of my lungs, in a grunt my hands suspended in the air from where I was gripping onto the fruit just hanging there useless. 

I lay there for a moment and just laugh at myself to the point of tears. Of course this would happen to me, something like this was bound to happen to me, why? Because it’s me and the fact that something like this nearly happened to me when I was testing out the peach. Except I busted through the peach on accident because I was too rough with it. 

I place my hands on the cantaloupe and try to pick it up off of me but when I do, it won’t budge. The suction of the fruit is tight which feels good but again, when I try to pick it up and thrust into it, the damn thing won’t slide or anything. 

“Okay don’t panic everything is fine, there is no need to call Armie at all. He will be back soon and then, you can go about hanging out as if nothing ever happened.” I tell myself in a calm rational voice, while my mind is slowly screaming for me to get it off!

For a few more tries on my own, pulling at the fruit doesn’t help so I have absolutely no choice, as the shame comes to my face. I pick up my phone and dial Armie’s number while silently praying that he is on the other end. 

*********  
Armie

‘So much for the cozy weather!’ I thought to myself as all of us began to get pelted with water from the rain cloud that tore open right in the middle of us shooting the third to last scene of me and Dakota together. 

I hear Luca curse and he tells us the shot is no good and that we will have to wait for the rain to stop so we can shoot the scene all over again some other day. So we all gather our stuff and head inside the hotel where everyone is just standing around with towels trying to dry off. 

I’m in the middle of scrubbing my head with my towel when Timmy’s ringtone sounds and Dakota gives me a cheeky grin, bumping me with her ass, as she says in a swooning dream voice, “Teemyyyyyy” 

I snort out a laugh and bump her back with my hip, answering the phone. “Hey T, sorry it’s taking so long Luca had us doing extra shots. What-”

“Armie, I need…. Can you come back to the hotel? I- i need your help with something.” his voice is soft almost like a whisper.

“You’re gonna have to speak up man, I can’t understand you. You did what now?” I toss the towel over my shoulder, while Dakota gives me a puzzled look and I hold up my finger to her, indicating for her to hold on as Timmy keeps talking. 

“Please Arms can you just…. Come back please!” his voice sounds like he is on the verge of tearing up as he is panting, he sounds off, and I get this cold feeling at the base of my spine that something really bad has happened to him. 

“Okay. just relax Timmy I’ll be right there.” I hang up afterwards and make my way over to where the others are with Dakota in tow.

“Is everything okay? Is Timmy hurt?” 

“Yeah, he’s fine. He’s just got himself into a small hiccup that he needs his best friend to get him out of. That’s all.” I explain to Dakota, then turn to Luca saying, “I’m gonna go check on Timmy, are we good for now? Or….” 

“Yes, Yes. you can go tresoro, tell Timmy that I want to see him early in the morning to talk about one of the scenes with him.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Dakota asks and I shake my head. She doesn’t need to go with me to check on Timmy given the situation. She is a close friend and we have been buddies since doing wounds together, kept in touch and hung out on occasion but that is as far as our bond goes. 

Timmy and I on the other hand are like magnets and fucking superglue. Whatever shit that Timmy decides to tell me in confidence, I keep that to myself and don’t share with anyone not even Luca. This situation is one of those things I need to keep to myself no matter how fucking halarious I think it is.

“No. it’s personal, you know, guy stuff.” I make a shrug and then beeline my ass out of there before she can grill me anymore with questions.  
*********  
Once I get to the room and open up the door, I close it behind me and lock it back, I unzip my jacket and go hang it up in the bathroom over the bathtub so it can dry. 

“Timmy?”  
I hear a frustrated, “Dammit!” then a huff as I walk around the corner I can see Timmy laying there, with the blanket over him, with his shirt off and his arms crossed over his chest. My eyes go directly towards the round lump that sort of resembles a head and I can’t help but make the joke,

“You don’t have some girl hiding in here that I don’t know about, do you?” I smirk at him and he rolls his eyes at me.

“Very funny. Ha ha ha.” he mutters then he looks me up and down. “What happened to you?” 

“The bottom fell out of a cloud while we were trying to film, fucking drenched everybody man. I’m surprised you didn’t hear the loud boom that started all of it. Now, lift up the blanket so I can see what damage you did to yourself this time.” 

“You’re not gonna laugh are you? Armie, please don’t laugh at me.” He begs gently, pleading with his eyes and I wonder just how bad this is. 

I make my way over to him shaking my head. “No.” I try to keep my smile hidden as much as possible at the very idea of Timmy actually getting his cock stuck in a fruit. When we did that interview where the guy asked which fruit Elio would do in the sequel, Timmy wanted to know what I thought so I told him. However, my thought was that I was joking! But in the back of my mind I wanted to see if he would actually do it. 

Timmy lifts up the blanket sheepishly and turns his head away as I tilt my head and stare for a second. “No fucking way! I laugh. “You actually did it! Oh my….. Wow Timmy you. Fuck man, you actually did it! I’m very impressed.” 

“How does it feel? I mean… are you okay? You sounded scared on the phone." 

“I am scared Armie, the damn thing is stuck and it won’t come off and I am still very much hard and it hurts, and… I just want it off. I thought it was a good idea at the time, but now- shit! Fucking luca, why did he have to sugguest this one.”

I shake my head and sit down beside him. “Well, I can tell you that we definitely aren’t going to use a damn cantaloupe on you again that’s for fuck sure. Do you want me to try and pull it off?”

“I already tried that! Four times it’s not gonna move Arms.”

“Oh yeah?” I raise my eyebrow, my lips turning upwards, my eyes crinkling at the sides . “Bet me.” 

I climb onto the bed and sit up on my knees, rubbing my hands together. I gently touch the fruit and Timmy stares at me. He stares at me with wide eyes and an open mouth, his hands reaching out to stop me but I gently reassure him that everything is going to be okay. 

“I’m going to do it on the count of three okay. Just relax, I'm not going to rip your dick off okay, you trust me?”

“Yes! Just get this fucking thing off me!”

I tighten my grip and on the count of three very carefully but firmly give an experimental pull and Timmy whines grabbing the sheet with his fingers, shutting his eyes. 

“God T what the fuck did you do? Use superglue for lube?” 

“NOOOOOOOOO. I used the cantaloupe just like I did with the peach.” He huffs and bangs his head up against the pillow a few times. 

“Hey, it’s alright. We will figure this out. No big deal, give me my knife will ya.” 

He hands it over to me and I open it up, pulling it out of the case inspecting it. “Did you use this to cut seeds out of it?” I glance at him and he looks away from me, his nose pink just as much as his cheeks. His hands playing with the sheet pulling at it, he’s embarrassed.

After a beat of silence he nods yes. “I couldn’t find a regular knife so I used it. I didn’t mess it up did I?!!!!” 

“No. You didn’t mess it up Timmy. I can clean it but I need to know… which of course i am assuming you decided to cut the top off with it too. So that is why your dick is stuck and why the fruit itself is stuck to you, hunting knives like this with the hook at the end of it are not used for cutting fruit like cantaloupes. It is used for field dressing when you’re out in the woods hunting, so when you decided to cut the top off of this and turn it into your personal fruit light, you didn’t cut the hole big enough. First of all, and secondly you didn’t hollow out the cantaloupe, they are not peaches you can’t just dip your finger in there and expect it to make a gaping hole out of it to fuck into.” 

He turns bright red then and I burst out laughing, caressing his knee with my hand. “So what do we do?” 

“You… mister I need to fuck my way through the entire food pyramid are going to lay back, relax and do absolutely nothing but be still and let your Oliver handle things.” 

I move my eyebrows up and down making a goofy face as I do and I see Timmy try very hard not to crack a smile and fail miserably, that grin busts out of the nervous confinement of his mouth. And his laughter makes me chuckle.

“It’s gonna be okay T. Just be still for me.” 

***********  
With a slow expert hand I cut the top of the melon off and toss it onto the table, with a bang then stick my hand within the hole and start cutting, keeping my hand inside of the melon the entire time. Cutting each section into slices, watching as each piece I finish cutting falls away onto the bed as I go around. 

Now I know what you're thinking. Why don't you just cut the damn thing from one end to the other? Well… I could do that, yes. That would be the local reasonable thing to do but seeing Timmy like that made me for some reason want to show off my expert cutting skills and do some really cool shit. 

“Armie, where did you learn to use a knife?” 

Jokingly I reply, “Oh you know, I went to high school and they taught a cooking class that I was interested in where they were teaching only the top cannibals of their class.” 

Timmy giggles slowly moving his left foot onto my thigh, then his right one letting them rest while I work. 

“I still don’t believe any of them. I want you to know that but the rope stuff Arms, i’m sorry but… I have to ask. Is that true? Do you really like tying people up? Not that I’m judging or anything! I just-” 

“Yes. I enjoy ropes Timmy more formally known as shibari, it is a type of rope bondage that dates back many many years. Starting in Japan I believe, and when practiced right and enough you can make really badass patterns with different knots with the ropes. That is why I enjoy it, however, I would never ever use it as a way to physically hurt someone like kill them. I don’t know where these fuckers get off thinking I am a damn sociopath. But answering your question, yes I enjoyed rougher sex back then before I met Rachel or you. I was a dominant lover in most of my relationships, I loved the pulling of the hair, holding of the throat during sex then I met Rachel and I stopped all that after some girl went phsycho on me and tried to kill me in bed. 

I cut the rest off in one go and the rest of the pieces fall away leaving nothing but Timmy within my eyesight. A sticky, orange, goo like mess glistening with cantaloupe juice. 

“Do you miss doing those things?” 

I can feel his eyes on me when I leave the bed and set my knife down on the table before joining him again. Settling myself between his legs, picking up one of the cut pieces in my hand, I take a bite chewing a few times before swallowing it. I grab the other pieces and set them on the table.

Then focus all my attention on Timmy. “Do you want me to um…. Leave you alone so you can take care of that? Or….”

I didn’t want to make Timmy uncomfortable with my presence being there, if he was going to masterbate. But I love and respect Timmy enough to give him his space when he needs it even if we have seen each other naked before. 

“I thought my Oliver was going to “handle” things.” his voice is sarcastic, his eyes smug and I can definitely tell that Elio is in there from the expression. 

Wrapping my palm around his shaft, using the juice from the fruit, I gently massage up and down rubbing my fingers along him. My eyes trained on his face, I watch his eyelids flutter and his mouth softly drop in a moan like sigh as his right hand reaches out grabbing my wrist holding onto it loosely but not stopping my movement. 

Thinking about his other question I allow myself to open up to my best friend. He has always made it really easy for me to come and talk to him about anything that I was feeling or my issues. I think that is what makes our bond so unique I am the older one in this relationship, but can go to Timmy and he will give me answers that I don’t expect a person of his age to give me. 

“Sometimes, I do. Other times I am completely content never doing those things again. I don’t have to justify my love of ropes to anyone and I certainly don’t kink shame anyone who is into bdsm. People like what they like it isn't any of my business but as long as it makes you happy and you aren't going to kill someone, fuck everybody else you know… fuck em all." 

“Would you ever use the ropes on m..oh shit...me?" 

he rubs the inside my wrist, and slowly I lean forward running my tongue, licking the juice that runs down the side of his inner thigh pressing a kiss there. 

“if that was something you were into and you understood what was going to happen and we both agreed on it. Then maybe I would but not right now, not with all this shit going on. You can't be distracted when you are doing something like that you have to be...focused." 

"Right." he breathes out as I lick up the underside of his shaft slowly, my eyes staying on his face. Going all the way up to the very tip of the head, I moan as the taste of cantaloupe and Timmy's musky scent mix on my tongue.

The taste of him is sweet, making him live up to his nickname at this moment and all I can think about is having my mouth wrapped around him and sucking him down.

He shivers, his hand rubs my left arm teasing the hair as a soft audible gasp escapes, he raises his hips up to me in invitation. 

"Is this what you want baby?" I hear myself say my voice softly holding a husky edge to it, as I flick my tongue against the head again, stroking him slowly, tightening my grip slightly.

"Yes. Yes. Please." His hips move to the motion of my hand, slow and steady unhurried unlike last night when we were so horny for each other.

I let out a warm breath and Timmy's head falls back against the pillow cursing in french. The fingers of his right hand gripping my arm while his left strategically makes its home in my damp hair.

I take him inch by inch into my mouth slowly letting my saliva cover him as I put a little bit of pressure on him and slowly give him the control to move my head.

Seeing Timmy like this is not only arousing to me. It makes me feel grounded that as long as him and I are physically touching… it doesn't have to be sex but the other types of intimacy that comes from touching then I know in my heart I am okay. 

It is why I constantly touch him, why I keep him close reassurance, to remind myself this bond is real. This isn't something that is going away long after the cameras are turned off and all the interviews are done. This is it Armie, this is your twin flame and at some point on some level he is your soulmate.

"Oh fuck! Armieeeeeeeee." 

I suck a little bit more until I can taste the precum on my tongue and I stop slowly lifting my head to meet Timmy's flushed face, dazed green eyes and heaving chest.

"You okay?" He pants and I move up his body, placing my hands on the bed. I hover a few seconds over his face as he slides his hands over my face. 

"Do you want to do it or do you want me to?" 

I needed our skin to touch my body and was already aching for his, the only thing he had done was caress me but it felt like I was burning up even in wet clothes.

As an answer he pushes me off of him gently and jerks his shirt off then takes care of mine. Though with slight difficulty seeing as the material was stuck to my skin. 

"Just throw it on the floor, we can wash our clothes together later." 

"A Little over zealous are we T?" I smirk and he gets up on his knees, grabbing a hold of my track pants, pulling at the string with rushed hands, his enthusiasm is hot.

"You got somewhere to be?"  
"Fuck you." His smile makes my heart skip in anticipation as to what I tell him next. 

"Oh you're going to and this time Timmy… you are going to cum inside of me." 

*********  
Timmy 

“Timmy get away from the window, someone could see you and we need to talk.” Armie mumbles laying on his side scrolling through his phone answering whatever messages he has wrapped up in the comforter. His chest and arms are the only visible parts of his body, as I turn to face him.

“No one can see me Arms, I am covered up by a sheet.” I make a dramatic swish with it, holding it out and throwing it over my shoulder like a cape, strutting over to him like a model on a runway. 

“I can see that.” he lays his phone down on the table then turns to me, grabbing the sheet with his hand he tugs and causes me to fall forwards on to my belly. 

Then the next thing I know I am being swallowed up by massive arms and giggling as I am nuzzled to death by warmth. Armie’s mouth spreading kisses over my neck, over the marks hickey’s he’s already left from the last time we have made love. 

“So what is new in operation ruin my best friend's life?” 

“The charmies seem to think that there are seven people involved in this operation and some seem to think that Rachel is at the head of this snake. But that is not what I want to talk about.” 

“Oh? What do you want to talk about?” 

I feel a knot in my stomach when I ask the question, a slight fear that he will say, “It’s been fun Timmy but I was really drunk and didn’t mean anything I said.”

“Us. I want to make sure that we are okay and where exactly we are with each other. Before we go forward so that I am not mistaking what I think this is turning into.”

I nod in understanding as I shift my gaze from his eyes to my hands. “Well what would you call us Armie? I mean it’s obvious we love each other and we are best friends, just as close if not closer than siblings. But we can’t technically call each other friends with benefits though can we?”

“I would say not since, I’m practically in love no…that’s not right. whats that fucking word.” he lightly bangs his head against the wall, trying to figure it out. “God man, you gotta help me out here, you’re the intellectual Elio what word would he use to describe what this is?”

“We are irrevocably though shyly and affectionately in love with each other.” Pride blooms in my chest when I see the light bulb invisibly come over Armie’s head. 

“That’s it! Irrevocably that’s the word I was looking for! See I told you Timmy, a genus my bright, beautiful steals the words right out of my head genus.” 

He ruffles my hair and I bat at his hands laughing, “Staaaappppp ittttt! You’re gonna make me turn red!” I throw the sheet over my head, throwing my body into his chest and he hugs me close. 

“So does this make us boyfriends?” Taking a glance up at him, he puts his face down towards mine, getting eye level with me until we are touching noses. 

“No T. I think that makes us something much deeper than that.”

“What’s deeper than fuck buddies and stronger than boyfriends?”

“Soulmates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Armie and Timmy deal with their newly yet not so new relationship, as they come together to figure out how to navigate this love with the chaos around them. 
> 
> New "evidence" more victims or so it seems laughter, smiles and a surprise in store. 
> 
> Elio comes face to face with Rebecca. 
> 
> Stay tuned everybody things are going to get crazy interesting.


	19. Another Pawn In The Twisted Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So um... things get a little crazy on Armie and Timmy's end of things. XD sorry not sorry! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go before part 2 comes to an end. Thanks for hanging in there with me so far this has been fun!

Day 2 of Rebecca’s stay at the Perlman’s

Oliver 

Rebecca's behavior seemed to be getting weirder and weirder as of recent. It was like she was trying to put me in an awkward position with Elio on purpose. Or she and Elio were competing with each other to see who could impress me more.

It started this morning with breakfast. When I was attempting to crack my egg she took it from me and went into the kitchen and made scrambled eggs. While Elio decided to get me another egg and crack it for me I didn't know what to do so I ate both of them. 

Then when the children wanted to go play outside, I thought that was a splendid idea so I asked the pro if I could take Oli with me to heaven and Miranda laughed.

"I have never heard someone say that before." 

"Just make sure he doesn't accidentally fall into the water and tell Elio I will be going to the river today, they seemed to have found another statue! And they wish for my expertise on who the statue is. You and Rebecca are more than welcome to come along." 

"That would be great, professor thank you." 

After that I left the living room to get the children ready to go outside and Elio came floating into the room with his book open and in his hands, sunglasses on top of his head, dressed in my red bathing suit. 

"Daddy can Elio play with us too?" Elio asked as I was trying to put on his water shoes. Why this child wanted to wear water shoes all the time, I have no clue but I wasn't about to tell him no.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" I grab the top of his shoe and lightly shake it playfully making him giggle as I smile at him.

Elio lifts his head from his book and looks at me, with a confused look on his face. Blinking, little Elio gets his attention.

"Elio will you come play with us?" 

"Sure. What would you like to play?" 

"Hide and seek! Please please!" He hops off the bed and runs to him gently holding his hand in his own, jumping up and down like a rabbit. 

"Okay why don't you take your sister and find a hiding spot outside while I count. I will count to twenty and then I will come and find you." 

Without hesitation Elio flies out the door with Mina in tow behind him their little feet stomping on the floor. 

"One, two, three, four …" Elio calls out loud down the hallway.

"Waits for me!!!!" She cries and I chuckle as I poke my head around the corner watching them, hold hands as they run. 

"You are actually going to find them right?" 

"Yes.” 

He looks at me with a sly smile, the cat that ate the bird feeling comes to mind as he shuts the door with a light bang. 

Saundering over to me he tosses the book onto the bed, taking one more step towards me. He's trying to be sneaky about it but I can already see his move. 

"You better take your glasses off or you're going to break them."

Well, technically they were my sunglasses that I gave Elio last year but I didn't mind. I wanted him to have things of mine, to keep forever just like I had the postcard still of his.

When he jumps at me I grab him around the waist and line my body up in front of him and easily take him down over my hip so quickly I hear him gasp and try to grab onto my shirt.

Yes. Elio and I still wrestle with one another and he has still been trying to take me down but as usual he is unsuccessful due to my height and strength. But I applaud him for always being so committed to trying to over take me, it was always funny to watch him try and bend me into a pretzel. 

He laughs when we both go falling over onto the bed and I roll over onto my back just for him to try and pounce me again. He wraps his right arm around my head while his other tries to go under my left leg and I know he is trying to roll me up like I do him. 

We continue like this for awhile when the door opens and I hear Rebbeca's voice say, "Oliver I was wondering if you would tie the back of my-" 

I turn my head and Elio tries to hide behind me as we detach ourselves from our horsing around and I watch her quickly go off down the hallway. 

"Did you do that on purpose Elio?" I asked when I saw the smirk playing on his reddened lips, as he shakes his hand through his hair.   
"No why would you think…" 

"Elio, don't play dumb I know you guys are playing a game. Rebecca is leaving today. Whatever happens here she could use that against me! That is why I have been nice to her the whole time she has been here."

"........" 

I slowly watch the dots connect on Elio's face and then….

"Fuck me…. God I am such an idiot! Oliver," his head falls on my shoulder and I stroke his head, trying not to laugh at him. 

He groans and I ease him into my lap cradling his face in my hands, sweeping my thumbs over his cheeks. I place a small kiss to the end of his nose then his mouth. 

"I love you. Now, go seek out my children before they think you abandoned them." 

*********  
Elio

The sound of giggles fills the air as I search the yard for the children, while the two Oliver’s settle themselves in heaven with my baby brother falling asleep nestled close to Oliver’s chest. His tiny body protected by the length of the long wingspan of Oliver’s arms, his left leg crossed over his right, his chin gently resting on the dark hair. 

“Run Elio!” Mina yells as I chase the boy around the peach trees, my feet flying around the grass, the little boy cackles as he hides behind heaven, crouching down behind the brick wall. I pretend not to see him and slowly walk with my hands behind my back over to Oliver. 

“Oliver, are you sleeping?” I whisper.  
“I was.” he mumbles, pushing the tip of his glasses up to look at me, while keeping his left arm cradled tightly to my brother. 

“Oh. I’m sorry, but have you seen Elio?” I pretend not to pay attention to the soft blond hair that was stuck up over the top wall close to Oliver’s head. 

“Huh? Oh, little boy and this height, has blond hair and giggles like he’s a hyena.” 

Oliver rambles, his deep tone soft and feathery as he speaks I see him turn his head and glance at Elio. But he turns his head back to me and says,

“Nope.” 

he pops the p in the word, grinning at me, dropping his glasses back over his eyes. His hand going back to rest on my brother’s back as he slobbers on the tan shoulder. 

Elio giggles and then takes off again and I go chasing after him once again, following closely behind him as he runs to the table being base.

***************  
Timmy 

“Armie! Get in here, you need to see this!” I yell as I expand the picture with my fingers, that I have come across on another news/ magazine website that has apparently found more “evidence” of Armie’s shady behavior and decided to spread it to the world. 

I sit indian style on my couch in a pair of Armie’s grey sweatpants and one of his giant hoodies that I have deemed mine. Armie had left them the last time that he came to visit me before covid and all this mess. So I had decided to keep it and snuggle within his scent. 

“What’s a matter?” 

I see his head pop around the corner of the kitchen, his hands filled with a plate with a sandwich and a large cup of tea. 

“Why the fuck is there a torso hanging out of your trashcan in the front of your house?” I turn facing the back of the couch and raise my phone for Armie to look at as he walks into the living room, lifting the glass to his lips taking a drink. 

“Tor- Oh! Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah. That isn’t mine T. That is from when Rachel had a fascination with fashion and tried to make her own clothing. She wanted to try to open her own clothing store, and make her own clothing. But it didn’t really go anywhere she got frustrated with it and gave up after 5 months. She was constantly poking herself with safety pins so I thought it would make a good practice dummy for my rope tying. But I am sure that after Rachel heard about this shit and after I left the house, she probably put it in the trash, the photographers possibly saw her and took a picture of it when she went back into the house." 

He sits down. Next to me and sets his feet on the table, crossing his ankles, setting the plate down in his lap, while I steal the cup of tea and get a drink out of it, turning back around. 

"Hey! You got a perfectly good set of legs to walk your ass in the kitchen with. You don't need to be stealing my food and drink too!" 

He mocks hurt pouting at me as I take another drink before setting the cup down on the table. Looking at Armie in mock shock, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open. 

"Excuse you it's my cup and my plate, MY food in that fridge, that I bought with my own money so…" 

I stick my tongue out at him. 

"Oh, so you wanna play that way do you? Okay, Timmy okay. Then… you have to take those clothes off since those are My clothes that you keep stealing from me." 

"But they are so fucking comfortable!!!!" I protest and he smirks at me.

"Okay then… we share. See no harm no foul." 

He takes a massive bite out of the sandwich and chews it slowly as his attention is to the tv. I go back to scrolling through my phone and texting with Luca back and forth, my thumbs tapping away on the screen.

"We should go out." Armie suddenly says out of the blue catching my attention. 

"Oh? Are you sure that is a good idea? What if the paps catch us? Or…." 

"Timmy it's been raining on and off all fucking day. We can't hide up here forever, just because of the drama that is surrounding us. Well, the drama that is surrounding me, yet you have intentionally attached yourself too to protect me. Besides, if we stay in here any longer I am going to start getting cabin fever and then I'm really going to go mad." 

"Is this your way of saying that you want to take me out on a date?" 

I was joking of course, but when I look up and see the sincerity in my best friend's eyes, I feel a sense of tenderness hit me. 

"Wait… Armie are you serious?" 

A blush creeps over his face. 

"If you want to take it that way then yes. I am one hundred percent serious, I know this is all new to us and we haven't really talked about everything yet. but… Timmy at this point, we may as well have been together our entire lives since we are always together. We know what each other is thinking and feeling most of the time. So… why not start going on dates for real. We have been in this city hiding from what?" 

"Oh well… let's see paparazzi, angry fans, the not so angry fans, the cops that could possibly be called but will hold nowrit since none of the victims have come forward with the allegations." 

"Exactly. Come on T let's go party our asses off with the charmies that still love us. We can use the cover of darkness and they can be our guards for the night. Then we can contact Trevor and he can go back to being personal bodyguard again, but tonight we are going to have fun. Soo get dressed in clothes that actually fit you little Timmy Tim." 

*************

As we walk down the rainy streets I still feel a little unsure and out of place like something is wrong. I can’t place my finger on why at the moment, but I have a feeling in my gut that won’t go away. Even when I have my hat tightly pulled over my eyes, covered in his hoodie with Armie’s hand in it’s designated spot on my side. 

Why am I feeling like this? I’m with Armie, he always makes me feel calm so why can’t I relax?

“Relax, Tim it’s gonna be alright.” 

I simply nod my head as we get into a taxi, I give the driver the directions and sit back against the seat, with Armie sitting beside me, with his hands in his lap. He stares out the window up at the lights reflecting through the window, making the condensation on the window prominent as I watch his index finger move back and forth over his lip, his right elbow resting on the windowsill. 

I nudge him gently with my sneaker tapping the outside of his shoe and he turns his head, looking at me. An unspoken look between us as I scoot closer to him, I place my shoe on top of his shoe. 

We head downtown to a club that we always go to when Armie is in town. It is a place where most of the celebrities go to have a good time and not be bombarded by the paparazzi. The windows are mostly two way so you can see out but people can’t see inside, the music is good, the staff is nice, some of the fans that do manage to sneak in are often respectful and not overly demanding for pictures or autographs. Oftentimes, we are more than welcome to allow them to party with us just because that is the kind of people we are. 

But the closure we get to the club the more I am thinking about what it might be like this time. Will we be able to go in there and not have any issues, or will someone try to start something with Armie due to the internet coming out with more stuff by the minute? 

***********  
Armie

Once we are in the club my attitude changes completely I feel less agitated about everything going wrong in my life and start to actually relax. The club is filled with people dancing, drinking and I can see a few familiar faces walking around as I gently push Timmy in front of me, holding onto the back of my hoodie as he walks.

Passing through a group of people I hear someone call our names and I look over to see Saorise jumping up and waving at us. 

Thank fuck another friend! 

"Pony, Armie over here!" 

She yells over the loud thrumming music that I can feel in my chest, the bass moving so hard it vibrates the walls and shakes the very floor we stand on. 

Timmy goes away from me running to Saorise and nearly tackles her off her feet, as they hug each other and talk a million miles an hour. 

"Oh my god Saoirse what are you doing in New York?!!! You told me you were shooting a movie in Chicago." 

"I figured Armie could use another person behind him. So I decided to take a detour on the way to Chicago and come here for a few days. To take a few extra days to see my friends and get a hug from this giant." 

She smiles at me and I lean down hugging her tightly feeling my chest tighten at her words as she talks in my ear. 

"The irish have your back, Armie, we love you and we are fighting for you." 

"Thanks. Nice to know that italy and Ireland are backing me. I can sleep soundly and have peace of mind now that I have a fiery irish woman in my corner." 

She laughs patting my back then releases me, taking both mine and Timmy's hands with her own. 

"Well what are we standing around here for? I came to New York to party! Pony let's dance!!!" 

Before I can even protest my arms are no longer my own as Timmy and Saoirse both drag me to the dance floor to a kid cudi song. 

On the dance floor I see a few more faces others I recognize like Jennifer Lopez, a few big name rappers, and a few others that I don't personally run with in my social circle but have personally worked with on a movie or two in the past.

I look over and I see Timmy dancing his heart out with Saorise, as I stand there like the awkward tall guy I am. Sticking out like a fucking sore thumb and try my best to not run from the scene, until I see Timmy do my fucking CMBYN impersonation that he still makes fun of me for. 

"Oh I am so going to fucking kill you later." I murmur in his ear when he is close enough to me, for me to grab him around the waist as he and Saorise start dancing with me, making me laugh and feel less like an idiot.   
One in front, one behind I feel strangely protected by both of them as we let the music take control of our bodies and the worries of the day leave me in this moment. 

At some point in our dancing someone accidentally bumps into me and I turn to see who it is. It was some random guy with dark hair and I could tell he was drunk, I could smell the daniels on his breath as he yelled. 

"Hey watch where your…. Oh my god you're Armie Hammer! Hey everyone we got a rapist in the building with us tonight!" 

Saorise was immediate in jumping on the guy and getting him to get away from us, by shoving him backwards. 

"As if you are no better you drunk tart messing with my friend. Why don't you go elsewhere, nobody needs your lies tainting everyone's good time!" 

"Saoirse, let's go you owe me another dance." 

Timmy beckons her grabbing ahold of her hand and trying to pull her along while I make sure this drunk idiot doesn't do something with her back turned. Which of course with my luck he tried to hit me, cuz let's try to start something with the guy who is twice your size and has done nothing to you, but you are more inclined to hit because of what the world thinks of you. Yeah, real fucking smart pal. 

The moment he swings I grab a hold of his wrist, wrench it behind his back and wait for the bouncer to grab him and escort the now cursing drunk out of the club so he isn't causing much more of a scene. 

"Get the fuck off of me you pedophile." He hisses at me.

"Stop believing everything you read fucktard and come up with a better insult. I've heard that one before." 

I snap back through gritted teeth as the bouncer finally comes and grabs the guy by the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry Armie, this guy is a frequenter who likes to cause trouble for celebrities, he is one of the fake news reporters . Don't worry I got you." 

He turns to the man. "Move your ass Robert. You know that your fake ass isn't allowed in here!" He snaps and I watch the guy glare at me, flip me off and try to insult me again before Jacob shoves him harder. 

"I said move!" 

I wave. " Thanks Jacob." 

As the night progressed Timmy, Saorise, and I danced, drank, talked and avoided as much drama as we possibly could until at some point I was in need of going to the bathroom. So I left Timmy with her and headed down the stairs to the back of the club where the bathroom was located, weaving in and out of the masses saying excuse me when I could. 

A lot of them waved, smiled, even said “Hey!” and attempted to talk to me but I motioned to the bathroom and they would nod so I could get the fuck out of there. 

I wasn’t in the bathroom for more than a few minutes when my phone rings.

“Hello.” 

“Armie, you better come out here I need your help. Timmy’s well, for a lack of a better word trying to be pulled away by psycho fans apparently.”

***************

“Protect the smol bean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Protect him from the rapist!” 

“Get the fuck off me! You guys are insane! Get off me, I am not in any danger, I don’t need saving!”   
Timmy protests, trying to pull away from the grabbing hands on his body, that pull him back while others pull at his hair simply to get any kind of piece of him that they can. 

“Yes you do! Armie is not-” 

“Hey! That’s enough! You don’t treat people like this, especially people you care about. Get your hands off of Timmy now! You delusion bitches.” 

Saorise shouts at the group of people as she follows them outside to the street in front of the club, splashing in puddles as their feet carry him away. They shove her back when she tries to jump in the middle of the group to grab ahold of TImmy’s hand as he breaks loose of a few men and women. 

“Guys please this is ridiculous! Why can’t you just pay attention to what is going on around you and you will see the truth right in front of your eyes.”

Before I even know what I am doing my body is reacting to what is going on around me. I know I shouldn’t open my mouth god knows, I am pissed off about all of this but that doesn’t stop me. It doesn’t stop the words from bursting out nor my anger showing. 

“All of you delusional mother fuckers, need to grow the fuck up and get a goddamn life. Stop reading what you see on the internet, stop feeding into this bullshit and for the love of god! Learn the fucking difference between fact and fucking fiction please! Timmy and I are not a fucking couple! He is my best friend and nothing more, I did not rape anybody, I did not fucking say the shit that I supposively said in those damn text messages! Fuck all of you! You guys are the ones with the fucking problem and they wonder why a lot of the movie stars want nothing to do with their fans. It’s because of jackasses like you that ruin it for everyone with your bullshit!” 

Without another word I run right through those people and grab Timmy by the hand, jerk him towards me, watching him stumble towards me, right into my chest. Hugging me tightly he is about to say something, but before he has a chance to say it I grab Saorise and haul ass down the street as the angry mob of people chase us down the boulevard.   
“Armie what the fuck was that?!!!!!!” Saorise yells as she runs beside me, Timmy to my left still holding onto his hand, I turn back and see them gaining on us. 

“Why did you have to say all that! Now, you are going to be in big trouble! God Arms what the fuck happened to subtlety what happened to we do this together Timmy?!” 

“Look, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t take it anymore alright! I said what I needed to so I could save your ass. Now, if you want to argue about this later, then we can but right now, is not the place or the time Timmy! Go left Saorise, we will go through the alley and head back to the apartment when it’s safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters Armie, Timmy and Saorise are saved by a unlikely person, Elio confronts Rebecca and lays down the law with her. 
> 
> Everything comes out in the open, answers are given, pain is caused and tears are shed. People will be exposed, liars come to light. Armie's silence is going to be finally broken. Who will come out of this unscathed and who will be left in the ashes when all is done?
> 
> Get ready guys Chapter 20, 21, 22 and all of Part 3 to the end! I'm fucking ready question is... Are you? =3


	20. Every Forked Road In Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the screeching of tires and the smell of burnt rubber that I was not expecting, as we took off down the next alley. Nearly sucking wind a car comes skidding to a halt and the door flies open to reveal Pauline sitting in the passenger seat, and in the driver seat… Michelle Rodriguez???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it only makes sense to me to continue with Armie’s side of things here, then it will switch off from there. Thanks guys for sticking with me for those that read this story. Again this is amazing to me how many of you like this story. Much love to you all. Also again, no disrespect to any of the actors in this story. I love you guys, I hold you in the highest respects and wish you nothing but happiness in your lives. This is just a story, created from real circumstances yes, but I hold no ill will towards anyone and am not an expert in anything. Innocent until proven guilty by a real court of Law and all that jazz.)

Armie

My lungs are burning, my feet are hurting and the three of us are about to pass the fuck out from all this damn running. 

“Timmy what in the fuck did you do man?!” 

“Me! I didn’t do shit, I was just dancing and mind my own business Armie until some girl fucking saw me and she screamed bloody murder. Then they all came out of nowhere and fucking swarmed us to the point not even the bouncer could get them all out the door. The next thing I know, I am being drug out of there with them yelling that they are trying to save me from you and that I am now safe.”

“Did we lose them?” Saorise asks quickly, changing the subject as we round another corner passing another set of dumpsters.

Timmy looks behind him quickly. “I think so, I don’t hear them anymore. Man that shit was wild, see I told you Shersh I wasn’t joking there are some crazy people in every damn fandom there is.”

“Shhhh be quiet for a second did you hear that?” 

It was the screeching of tires and the smell of burnt rubber that I was not expecting, as we took off down the next alley. Nearly sucking wind a car comes skidding to a halt and the door flies open to reveal Pauline sitting in the passenger seat, and in the driver seat… Michelle Rodriguez??? 

“How’s it hangin Hammer?” she flashes me a thousand watt smile and I blink confused, what the actual fuck is going on right now?

“Oh you know, could be better?” I pant quickly dropping Timmy’s hand from my own as he runs over to the car, along with Saorise. 

“Well you’re life’s about to get better right now buddy!” 

That's when I see three heads pop out of the backseat window to reveal Tyler holding onto my children. Their little faces shone with excitement. 

“Hi Dada!” Harper smiles and Ford stretches out his arms towards me as I come closer, almost nearly hanging out the window. 

*******************  
Millennium Hilton, Downtown New York City   
When we arrived at the hotel that Tyler was staying in he informed me about how it was that my children came to be in New York City without their mother as all of us rode up into the elevator to Tyler’s floor.   
“I simply told her that I was doing a secret project for her in New York and thought the kids would like to help me since it was for her work. You know, to help gain her more followers on instagram.” 

“And she fucking bought that… knowing that you are my friend? Yeah, I don’t know Ty that sounds a little fishy to me. What did you really tell her? “

The elevator dings effectively ending the conversation for now as Tyler motions to Harper and Ford as they both grab onto my hands mouthing, “We’ll talk later.” as we follow the others out of the elevator and head down the long hallway filled with numbered doors. 

Once we were all inside of Tyler’s room I was whisked away by my children into the adjoining room where Michelle said I could use to spend time with my kids alone. While she made a few phone calls to her manager to let them know that she made it in New York. 

Pauline and Timmy disappeared out on the balcony probably to talk while Tyler decided to kick off his shoes and lounge back on the bed, watching tv. 

For hours I played with Harper and Ford wrestling with them, crawling around on the floor ticking them, making them squeal and laugh. I kiss their little faces, draw pictures with them in Harper’s coloring book, read to them and listen to their stories about going to school back home. When they get tired, I lay down beside them on the floor, and watch them sleep with Harper resting on my arm curled up to my side, while Ford settles himself in his favorite spot on my chest, thumb in his mouth knocked out cold. 

I feel something in my chest settle as I listen to them breath their weight grounding me to the floor for a moment. This is the moment that I had waited for since I left to shoot the sequel, I had missed my kids so much and now here they were with me. I was happy but now, there was this fear in the back of my mind of what was to become of my children? If Rachel found out that Tyler had actually brought them to New York to see me?

I hear the door click open and I see Pauline poke her head in through the doorway. “Armie can we talk for a minute?”  
“Yeah, sure.. Um let me just, get them on the bed and I’ll be right out.” 

“Do you need help?”

“Nah I got them. You go on ahead, I'll be there in a sec.” 

Slowly and as easily as I can manage without waking either of them, I pull my arm out from under Harper who curls up like a rolly polly, her hair covering her left cheek. 

I take Ford first holding him close to my chest, I lightly stroke his hair and walk with him over to the first bed on the right side of the room and lay him down on top of the covers. Then go back to pick up the princess dressed in her ballerina outfit, I scoop Harper up one arm wrapped behind her back, the other wrapped underneath her legs and carry her over to the bed. Laying her down next to her brother she switches positions now laying on her side and her arm thrown over Ford almost protectively. 

I kiss them both on the head and make my way out of the room where Michelle is back, Pauline and Timmy now joining her and Tyler they all stare at me. 

“What? Why are you all looking at me like that?”

“Armie…” Michelle begins and Tyler pretty much follows her after.

“Man, we know who is doing this to you and you may want to sit down for this because it is going to be a long night.”   
*********  
Elio 

Going out to sea with Oliver and Papa again was just like it was the first time, however, Rebecca decided to tag along and once again was all over Oliver. Which again, still didn’t make any sense to me as to why she was doing this.   
“I don’t think me going is such a good idea.” I protested when Oliver and I were talking up in my room, as he was changing into some different clothes. “Papa invited just you and Rebecca to go with him. I don’t want to impose and besides, I have my brother to look after so Miranda and Mafalda can go to the market together to buy pasta for tonight’s dinner.”

“Elio, I want to go with you. That is our thing not mine and Rebecca’s she doesn’t know what the significance of finding that statue symbolizes.” 

The kiss on Monet’s Berm. the statue that my father found that day and the way I watched Oliver’s fingers caress the metal face, the nose, the lips with such fascination. Was the exact same way he touched me leading up to my very first kiss with him. That moment is something that I hold dear in my memory, after that kiss I wished that night in my bed, for many more like it. 

“Please come with me. I am going to take Elio and Mina with me so they can see the statue too.”

I ended up going anyway just to see Mina and Elio’s reaction rather than paying much attention to Rebecca. The children enjoyed hanging over the side of the boat and splashing around in the water, and poking the bubbles that float around in the water. More distracted by the fish swimming around than paying any attention to the ramblings of my father as he goes into his professor mode and becomes sucked into explaining more about the statue of Narcissus. 

She seemed to be in awe of what they were speaking about when I saw Oliver reach over and cover Elio and Mina’s eyes as the statue was being pulled out of the water. Now the statue itself wasn’t too explicit, the private part was covered up by seaweed. The statue was made of bronze and rusted, much like the statue that my dad found last summer and it’s arms were gone. 

When I look over I see Mina cupping her hands close to her chest and smiling with excited eyes. “Look Elio! I caught a fishy! I caught a fishy!” 

I make a surprised face when she opens her tiny hands to reveal a small fish flopping around in her hands. Slowly I put my finger close to the and gently rubbed across it with my finger and I watched it’s tail twitch back and forth.

“You need to put it back in the water, honey. The fish needs to go home to its own family.” Oliver answers to my left, when he notices the fish. 

“Awww but daddy! It’s so cute can’t I keep him? Please!” She pouts her lips and gives the biggest round puppy dog eyes that I thought was both cute and adorable, but sad as well. Part of me wondered if she had a pet at home. 

“Mina put the fish back in the water now.” Rebecca said in a stern parent voice and the girl narrowed her eyes, slowly dipping her hands back into the water. 

************  
I don’t say much of anything during that time. Later on while everyone else decided to watch tv in the living room, I decided to go to mine and Oliver’s spot that was supposed to be a secret. 

It is a specific spot next to the river, surrounded by tall grass, where the moon reflects right off the water, and one of my mother's large peach trees sits there. 

Oliver and I went the last night he was with us. I said he had found it when he was just out walking, exploring on the nights when he didn't play poker or go out with Chiara or Marzia. 

Tonight I sit with my back against the peach tree, the rough bark lightly scraping on the back of my shirt, with my arms wrapped around my knees, I stare out at the calm water, listening to the cicadas chirping, the light russell of the leaves. 

So this is what it's like for Oliver when he would come out here. 

A movement in the grass makes me turn my attention to it and I see Rebecca standing there, with her arms around herself. 

"I don't know what Oliver sees in you but after I leave you need to stay the hell away from my husband. He has-" 

I smirk unafraid, standing up from my spot, I walk over to her with a confidence that I didn't know existed that was without fear since meeting Oliver. 

"What husband Rebecca? You don't have a husband. Oliver told me about your devorce and I also know that you are trying to take his children away from him. Which I would advise you to reconsider that request, he love those children with all his heart and- 

"And you have no business talking much less getting involved with my children Elio! You are not a parent, you are a child, who had no business messing with a married man! You destroyed my family and any chance of us having a happy marriage! You are to blame for all of this shit! So don't you dare try to give me advice!" 

I shake my head sadly and shrug my shoulders at her as I can see the hurt in her eyes and the wrath on her face, she looks like she wants to hit me. 

"I don't know what else to say… Rebbeca, Oliver is his own man and he made the choice to leave me for you. When I wanted him to desperately stay with me, he lied to me about you when he was here during that summer. But I will not be sorry for the feelings I have for Oliver, I love him and always have loved him. He isn't perfect, but he is my first love surely you know what that feels- " 

She interrupts me again by laughing. "Your first love your… wow. He was my one and only love!!!! So how could you even possibly…." 

"Rebecca! Leave Elio alone, you and I have already discussed this… I told you my feelings for you were gone long ago and that had nothing to do with Elio. So stop attacking him with your lies there is nothing between us anymore, I'm sorry that I hurt you both. I truly am sorry nothing will make up for that but it is as I told you at the house. I care very deeply for Elio, and as far as our children go if they want to hang out with Elio and spend time with him then I don't see anything wrong with it." 

"Oliver I do not want my children around-" 

"Around what? A good family who they could benefit from learning in the ways of love, respect, and the world around them through music, art and have amazing stories told to them about greek gods, and knights, princesses and princes. Or is that wrong too? Just like the very people we have in our social circle who care nothing for fun or excitement. But would rather gossip and judge those around them, when their heads are so far up their asses they can't see in front of their nose?" 

I stand there trying not to say a word to them. Or even try to get into the middle of their fight, I knew better. Even when my parents would have their own little disagreements with each other, I did my best leave them alone until things resolved themselves.

I don't say anything after my comment to Rebecca earlier and quickly cut across the grass, disappearing into the house to watch tv with my father and Miranda.   
*******  
Oliver 

I'm not sure how long I was outside going back and forth with Rebbeca, but by the time everything is said and done, both of us are not speaking anymore and I make my way to the attic.

"If that is the way that you truly feel then, I am going to make sure that you never see Mina or Elio again. I'm sorry Oliver but my children are not going to be involved with a boy who is so delusional. I came here in hopes that you would see reason and change your mind. That you would change your mind about being with him and come back to your family."

"I am not going to allow you to take my children away from me Rebbeca. I have tried to be civil during all of this mess but you just had to put them in the middle of this. Okay, then I'll fight you every step of the way for them because it isn't right that I choose to be happy and you seem so threatened by that!" 

When I go slowly up the stairs, and go through the door. I suddenly feel very tired, scared and very unsure of what is going to happen from here. All I know is that Rebecca and I will be going to court to fight over our children as if they are a toy and for once I am not just angry but also scared. 

As I push the door open the familiar aroma of dust and old antique hits my nose. I look up to see Elio sitting on the edge of the mattress, lightly chewing on his bottom lip, his green orbs meet my eyes and I don't stop the sadness that comes over me. 

He slowly opens his arms and without hesitation I go to him slowly crumbling a little at a time. Until I am on my knees in front of him, my arms wrap around him tightly in a mirror of the way he was with me and I press my face into his chest.

My shoulders slump forward and I let my entire body lean into Elio as I feel his fingers stroke along my back, my neck, over my hair and the side of my face. 

His touch is so tender it reminds me of Annella's any time that she would hug me or touch my face in a motherly comfort. Her sweetness shows in her son and my chest tightens, I hear the shuttering breathes of my own voice.

Elio's body moves back releasing me for just a moment, until he is laying down on his back and I follow by taking my shoes off, I get onto the mattress and lay down on top of him, as he cradles me protectively to his chest.


	21. Fight For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie learns the hard truth about what's been happening to him and decides to take action. While Oliver deals with the falling out of his marriage and heads back to the states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go get ready everybody flip tables, and take cover the shit is about to be thrown

Timmy 

Seeing Armie's face drain of color as Tyler told him the news made my heart drop into my stomach. I was in shock at just how many people were involved with this game besides my suspicion of Rachel being the only one behind it. 

"You mean to tell me," he pauses as he runs his hand over his face and I can tell he is trying to not let the anger boil over, with his children being in the next room asleep. 

"I have a stalker who started all of this mess? How in the fuck did we not catch on to it." 

His voice is disbelief and I watch him pace back and forth. I wanted to hug him to tell him it was going to be alright but I stayed put in my seat. 

"Armie, we've been busy with the movie there is no way we could have-” I stop and get up from the chair, walking over to the table where my phone is charging and pick it up searching through the texts to find the ones that Simpi had forward to me. 

Tyler looks at me puzzled. “Could have what Tim?” 

“Armie do you know someone by the username sexykitten43?”

“No. Timmy I have never talked to someone with that….. Hold on, did you say sexykitten43?”

Michelle raises her eyebrow. “Who the fuck is that?” 

Tyler shifts into a sitting up position on the bed. “Armie, you do know that person! Do you remember that crazy story that you told me about a fan who tried to get you to date her, but got so pissed when you told her no and she tried to kill you.”

“Wait what? Someone tried to kill Armie and I wasn’t around to witness this?!!!! What the actual fuck man?” 

Michelle looks baffled, my sister’s eyes widen in surprise and I look at Armie puzzled and highly confused by Tyler’s words. 

‘ why haven’t I heard this story before now? I thought Armie told me everything?’ 

Armie shakes his head and parks himself on the edge of the dresser placing his hands on the edge of the dresser. 

“It wasn’t like that… well, it didn’t start out like that Ty. It was some fan of mine who was very obsessed with me, I met her during the time that Rachel and I were newlyweds. We were at a meet and greet sort of thing, for one of my movies and she wanted to take a picture with me. So I obliged her, I even signed her hat for her and she wanted me to tell her happy birthday so I did. I wasn’t going to be rude to her and say no I am not that type of person. A few days later, I was playing with Harper in the living room when I got a message from a number that I didn’t recognize that said, “Hey Armie, I just wanted to thank you for signing my things for me at the meet and greet.” I got freaked out because I didn’t know who the number was. So I sent a text back asking who it was and she said her name was Sarah. We got into a back and forth with each other, and she took what I said wrong when she asked me if I would go out with her.”

I was now intrigued by this. “What did you say to her?” 

He looks at me from where he stands and tilts his head in that way that says, “Come on Timmy, really?! Think about it.” 

“You told her that you had a girlfriend at the time, and that she was very sweet for asking?” Pauline chimes in from her spot at the window, playing with her hair trying to fix her ponytail. 

Armie nods and stops talking after that, the rest of the story we get from Tyler. 

“He was just being nice to this girl and she took it all wrong, she took it as Armie flirting with her. So she kept messaging him and it got to the point where I had to force him to turn off his damn phone. She would send 15 to 20 text messages everyday, it didn’t matter what time of day. Armie and I would be hanging out or he would be cooking something outside on the fucking pit and his phone would go off. It only got worse from there.”

And I thought the people we ran into tonight were insane, this girl sounds to be a real nut job. 

“Worse? Oh god what happened?” Michelle is now invested in this story more like, amused by it and like a kid wants to hear every detail about this person.

“We started seeing her everywhere we went from being on set, to red carpet events, to the award shows. I would see her everytime, and at first I thought it was one of those things where she was a fan who just enjoyed following me… well, Timmy you know what I’m talking about with the charmies.” 

Pauline glances at me then with that sisterly demeanor that says, “you better tell me what is going on, or I am going to tell mom.” 

I gulp and set my phone down on the table. “It’s those very devoted fans that follow our social medias religiously, liking all of our pictures, and commenting on them. But they stay within the healthy limits of what a fan should be and don’t cross any lines, they have been trying to help Armie out of this mess by micro checking everything down to the last detail.”   
Armie continues to tell his story. "She kept sending messages so I decided to change my phone number and then somehow found out where I lived. She would leave paper notes on my doorstep, started doing that stupid thing where she would call the house and Rachel or I would answer and we would hear breathing or nothing at all. We told the cops and tried to get a restraining order on her but the cops said they couldn't really do much since she didn't physically hurt us. But one day, she took things way too far and found her way into the house… long story short, she tried to stab me with one of my kitchen knives when I was home alone. It was one of those over dramatic if you can't love me then I'll make sure no one can deal. Thankfully though I managed to get the knife away from her and call the cops after that I didn't see her again." 

I cover my mouth. " Holy shit man, that's horrible. Do you think it's her?" 

Tyler shakes his head sadly. "There are so many people involved in this man not just Rachel, or Sarah there is so much more to it than that a lot of Armie's exes could be involved in this too. I wouldn't put it past them since this started there have been hate groups all over the internet and even Timmy's fans are starting in on this too. You need to be careful bro."   
********  
Later on that night when it was safe to go back to the apartment we did. After Armie and I said goodbye to everyone, we had another long day of shooting ahead of us and I also wanted to get Armie alone to talk some more about the issue. However, my body had other things in mind when we got there.

From the moment that door closed and locked I was reacting more than thinking by that point. I take him by the hand and take him into my bedroom, shutting the door. 

"What are you doing?" He asks with a soft chuckle as I push him into a sitting position, I crouch down in front of him and take off his shoes, unlacing them slowly, then pulling the shoes off, along with his socks. 

I don't really answer him when he asks, I just continue to do as I pleased, setting his shoes off to the side. 

When I look up at his face I can see that he has finally started to get what I am trying to do. He sighs and shakes his head, his blue eye wary as he cups my cheek in his hand, lightly stroking the side of it with his thumb.  
"You don't have to prove anything to me just because I opened my big mouth and told those people off tonight. You know the truth T and I meant it you should never have to doubt whether or not your worth matters to me. I told you before and as I have said since we met I love you. It may mean something different now, than it did back then because I was married at the time but I'm always going to love you man. This is it fuck what the world thinks or says about us since this thing blew up. It's been you and me from day one and that is how it will stay forever. We don't owe anyone anything because we haven't done anything wrong. You goose." 

He actually gets me to laugh and I turn my head, kissing his palm, letting my hands run up and down the fabric of his pants,moving up towards his belt undoing it and he lets me. 

"I know that Armie. I just want to do this for you, I don't like to see you stressed out and those people ruined our fun tonight so this is me making up for it." 

I admit blushing and he smiles at me before he helps me take off his pants. 

"If you insist, my elio if you insist."   
*********  
Elio

"Ne baise plus Oliver, pas plus!" I cry out into the early morning hours of the pillow as Oliver drags my hips back to his wicked tongue, I feel it go deeper into my ass and all I can do it is be at his mercy as my sweat drenches the sheets beneath me. My muscles shaking, I feel the overwhelming need come over me for the second time tonight and disappear

His hands trapping my wrists behind my back as I'm bent forward with my chest pressed to the mattress, my cock moving from the force he has on me. 

I gather air into my lungs for the moment it seems until I feel him brush my prostate again, and my cock makes me very aware of me needing to cum. But he pulls back again causing my stomach to tighten as I clench my muscles around his tongue. Then release as he caresses the backs and sides of my thighs with his fingers then doing it again, pushing his tongue straight up to that spot again.  
Thank God it is still dark outside and everyone is dead asleep otherwise Mafalda would have already busted us if they were outside. 

Every sweeping moment I feel the pressure in my spine to my groin and the urge to cum hits me over and over just for it to disappear and gently build up again.

I hear him moan against me and his tongue sweeps one more time and then I'm gone, I spill cum all over the sheets, the pillow, I feel it hit my chest and stomach, as I curse his name for the final time then he withdrawals out of me. 

Panting and sweating himself he crawls to my side and takes me into his arms, nuzzling my neck as I reach up and mess up his sweaty bed ridden hair with my fingers. I kiss his chin up to his jaw as my heart begins to finally slow its loud beating within my ribs and I can feel his smile, hear his breathing. 

“You okay?” 

“Yes but what I am more worried about you. Oliver, you went from crying in my arms to being horny not that I am complaining. But I can’t help but wonder what….” 

“I am going to have to fight her Elio. Rebecca, she wants to go to court and have us fight over our kids and I have tried being civil to her. Told her my feelings… Elio I can’t lose them, I love them and I don’t know what I am going to do. But I am going to have to go back to the states and settle things there with her.”

“She can’t do that you aren’t a bad father Oliver… she- no. no. I am not going to let her do that to you!” 

It comes off more sternly than frightened. I had every right to be pissed, I was just getting to know Oliver’s children and now all the sudden this woman who hates me for stupid reasons, though valid… is going to take his children away! No! 

“Elio-” he is about to protest and say something negative I can tell but I shut it down really fast.  
“No don’t you start with that Elio shit Oliver. Non mi lascerai più, e sarò dannato se ti porterà via quei bambini. Ho appena iniziato a piacermi e loro me. Voglio conoscerli, Oliver e arrivare ad amarli come amo te. "

He starts laughing and it is one of those guffawing laughs that makes his shoulders shake and it makes my skin tingle. I poke him in the stomach making him stuck in and he pulls me into a kiss that is both sweet and endearing. 

“And what do you think is so funny? I was being serious Oliver.” 

“Well, for starters I have never seen you this fired up before in my life, it's kinda sexy and I have never seen you talk about my children that way since you have met them. You almost make it sound like they are yours instead of mine and lastly I love when you speak another language to me but baby… I am not as fast as you and I wasn’t born speaking Italian or french. So you are going to have to translate the bits and pieces that I don’t know.”

I roll my eyes in annoyance and repeat what I said in english, grabbing him by the chin.

“You are not leaving me again, and I will be damned if she is taking those babies away from you. I just started liking them and they me. I want to know them, Oliver and get to love them as I love you.”

He chuckles at me. “And what do you plan to do Elio go to New York with me and storm the court room, demanding justice for me? That Rebecca hands me my kids on a silver tray as if it is an offering to Zeus himself?”

“Maybe…” there is mirth in my eyes but my tone is serious, I am willing to fight for Oliver tooth and nail. I didn’t do so last time, I just let him go but I am not going to do that again. 

“Elio, I couldn’t ask you to do that for me. You shouldn’t have to do that, it isn’t your fight honey I am not going to ask you to.”

“When are you going to learn that when I want to do something, I am going to do it regardless of anyone’s approval? We are together in this Oliver, you and me. I will follow you to the ends of the earth, those children need you. When my mother divorced my father I was mad at the world for a while, they are lucky that they are at the age of not understanding what is going on right now. But are you seriously going to let Rebecca tell you that you are not allowed to see your own kids? Elio is the spitting image of you every time I see him! My little brother deserves to have his Oliver just as much as I do mine and I am willing to do whatever I have to in order to see that happen.”

He blinks at me in astonishment. “Are you saying what I think you are saying?” he asks, slowly rolling onto his back with me still holding onto his chin. 

“This woman has pissed off an italian, french, jew Elio. What do you think?” I mutter as he guides his mouth to mine, snaking his arms around my back, with his hands touching my ribs. 

*************  
*Timmy’s apartment: later on the same night*

Armie

“Armie you’re still a wake, It’s nearly 2:10 in the morning. What are you doing?!” I hear the covers shift and Timmy’s squinting eyes, pouting mouth, hair all flopped to the left side, as he pulls himself closer to me, his head touching my left shoulder and I kiss the top of his hair. 

“After what Tyler told me… I just can’t sleep. I've been trying to piece together a timeline and writing down all of the times and dates of all of the text messages that Rachel has sent me. To see when all this started gather all of the screenshots, all of the evidence and send it to the lawyer in the morning.”

I hear him groan softly. “Can’t that wait until tomorrow? you know when it is daylight and you aren’t blinding me with the lamp.”   
He lays his head on my lap, on his back looking up at me, through the space of my forearms as I scroll slowly through my phone reading on the subject of character defamation. I reach over and turn off the light with a light click, the only light now comes from my phone which I dim a little. 

“Find anything interesting?” Timmy yawns blinking a few times, and I lower my phone so he can see. 

“If I can, I am going to sue every single one of them for character defamation. If I can figure out who these other people are but so far I can’t seem to find any connection between that girl, to my ex wife, and her best friend Patty.”

“Character defamation. Do you think it will work? I have all of the screen shots of the conversations, and some of Rachel’s texts that she sent me during the time we were filming. Though I am not sure it is going to help you since some of them don’t even mention you, but me.”

“I don’t know T. God I fucking hope so at this point, I am willing to try. This can’t go on forever, I am still losing movies and we are only halfway done with the sequel. Luca wants to do the other movie too. That's a lot of footage, a lot of time, and while we have been here these morons have been tarnishing everyone that I care about. Something has to be done, we need a fucking hail mary to fix this shit man and I think this may be it. It says here that in order to file for character defamation, you need five requisite elements of defamation lawsuit.

“A statement of fact: someone must have made the statement that is considered defamation the statement can be spoken, written, pictured, or even gestured. Which we have right? The fake text messages from this person’s instagram and twitter. It says here that written statements last longer than spoken statements, that most courts, juries consider libel more harmful than slander.” 

Timmy nods for me to continue reading to him, the fingers of his right hand fidget with my left hand, as he tries to grab a hold of it so he can hold my hand. I make my hand relax and let him manipulate it as he pleases, while I scroll down a little.  
“The second is a published statement. It means a third party heard or saw the statement, that is someone other than the person who made a statement or the person the statement is about. Says here that the “published” statement wasn’t necessarily printed in a book. It just needs to be made public through social media, television, radio, speeches, gossip, or even loud conversation. It can also be written in magazines, books, newspapers, leaflets.. ect.”

“We have that too. Me. I saw it on social media first, then there was the interview with that stupid magazine, and then the interview that was put on tv. So that’s three out of the six. The third listed is also easy to prove too! The statement caused injury, well that one is most fucking obvious look at what it’s done to your career.” 

I feel the gentle snaps of my fingers as Timmy pops them with his own hands, a sort of pay back to me popping his toes on the set of the first movie. It doesn’t hurt too bad, it’s actually very relaxing and it does help so I don’t pull my hand away. 

“Yeah, but it says right there T even if the statement itself is terribly mean or disparring things it’s not defamation. Most opinions don’t count as defamation, because they can’t be proven to be objectively false. Well, that’s just fucking stupid.” 

My index finger gives a loud pop and I feel Timmy jump a soft jerk in surprise that makes me snicker. “You okay?”

“Fuck Arms did that hurt?” I look down and he is cringing rubbing my finger. “That was really loud, did you hear that?”

“Nah it’s like I told you, I’ve been popping my fingers and toes since I could remember. I am used to the slight pain that goes along with it, so don’t worry if you're hurting me or not. You’re fine. What’s the next one say?” 

I give him a reassuring look as I pull the blanket up over his bare chest tucking him in a little as he continues to do one finger at a time. 

“The statement must be false, it must be “injurious” he uses air quotes with his other hand and continues to read. “Those suing for defamation must show how their reputations were hurt by the false statement. Which it is as I already said, that one isn’t that hard to prove since, I have basically seen it for myself how this is affecting you. Ooo here is something Arms, listen to this… someone who has already had a terrible reputation most likely won’t collect much in a defamation suit.” 

“someone who has already had a terrible reputation most likely won’t collect much in a defamation suit.” this gives me hope, we can bust sexykitten43 with this one. That story that I told everyone earlier would probably do it.”

“This one will also be easy to prove. Unpublished the person who made the statement knew it wasn’t true, or didn’t care whether it was true or not and was reckless with the truth! We can bust all of them with this one…”

“How?” my brain wasn’t focused on the conversation but the popping of my fingers as Timmy switched hands on me. Taking my right one this time as I hold my phone for him to read more. 

“Armie, most of these people who are accusing you of what they are accusing you of know that it’s not true at all. They are just chasing the clout of wanting to be famous, and trying to cancel you. If any of this shit was true then they would have gone to the cops and pressed actual charges on you. We basically have everything that we need to sue all of them. Do you know of anyone else who would want to see you miserable?”

Timmy did have a point. We did have all of that stuff thanks to the fans who were playing detective for us and basically giving us everything right there in our phones. All I would have to do is take all of that evidence to the lawyer and have him deal with it, they would draw everything up, we would go to court and I would be done with all of this forever. Timmy and I could go back to living our lives and everyone would forget how stupid all of this was, and everyone would have to apologize for ruining my life.

“Not off the top of my head no. I think we should start looking into your fans though they may be tipping some of these people off. How else would this stalker know where we are? Wait, you didn’t tag any of the pictures with locations did you?” 

“What pictures?” Now he looks worried, sitting up he reaches for his own phone on the table. 

“The pictures from us being in Crema at the villa.” 

Together Timmy and I start scrolling through our galleries from 2017 looking at all of them trying to find…. What exactly? I don’t know but I had a hunch in the back of my mind that wouldn’t leave me alone. I just had this feeling that this person had to have been there. It wasn’t too crazy since people try to take a sneak peek of movie stars while they are making movies all the time, some even going as far as to sneak into the set without the security seeing them. 

“Armie, look at this isn’t that one of your team members?” I lean over and look down at Timmy’s phone as he expands it and points out a woman with dark brown hair, with a phone stuck to her ear, dressed in a large overcoat standing next to Michael. 

“That’s Michelle Jones. She is the one who schedules a lot of my interviews on Jimmy Kimmel, I remember her being there to keep Rachel up to date on what was going on. She left a day before we had to go back to LA and then I didn’t hear from her for a few days because she was sick.” 

Next I go through the pictures of this year and begin scrolling through them, some of them were of me being stupid on the plane, while others were of the cast and a few of the crew members. I go to the next photo, this one, was of Timmy and I making goofy faces, but I see someone in the background of the photo. It was during a closed set so no one was supposed to be there except a few selective people.

“Timmy does that look like the same person to you?” I flip my phone around so he can look at it and he narrows his eyebrows as he stares at the bright screen. 

“That looks exactly like, Arms that’s the same person! That’s Michelle! Michelle Jones is Fiona90!” 

I laugh incredulously. “And how would you know that? Timmy I mean come on, you only met her a few years ago when we were at an awards show for Call Me.” 

He sets his phone down on his lap and brushes the strand that always falls in his face, behind his ear. 

“Armie she is the one that I said, “That’s my lover, that’s my Oliver to and she looked at me the way Rachel did, that night in Austin when I was doing my speech and I said I love you to a room full of people. Also in front of your mother, which was nerve recking as fuck but that’s beside the point man. Look at what she has in her instagram bio. 

“I’ve been careless with a delicate man and I need to be redeemed to the one i've sinned against.” 

“It’s a Fiona Apple song T what does that have to do with anything?” 

I instantly felt my stomach knot up and I felt nauseous she was the one that knew about mine and Rachel’s divorce. She was the one that was trying to desperately talk me out of it since it would ruin my “perfect” image. There was no way she could be a part of this. She was the one that helped try to get my career off the ground but when I look at Timmy and back at the picture…

“Armie, she was the one that started it all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much of reading don't be afraid to leave comments and if there is something specific that you want to see in this story. then please leave me a comment and I'll see what I can do. ^_^ <3


End file.
